Reél Origine : La Résurrection du Sang Oublié
by jessi-k94
Summary: 6 mois après la bataille contre Rido, Zero étais perturber par La révélation et le départ de Yuuki. Sa haine envers Kaname s'est accru. Au milieu de la nuit,un enfant vint le voir et lui fit une mystérieuse révélation...Yaoi Kaname x Zero
1. Chapter 1

_Réel Origine: La Résurrection Du Sang Oublier_

_Chers lecteurs, voici une fanfiction fait par mes soins,j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je continuerais la suite si vous m'envoiyers des reviews aller,Kissu et bonne lecture^^._

_Encore une chose,cette histoire se passe six mois après la batailles contre elle est bien sur yaoi'''^^''._

_Genre : Drame,Romance,Yaoi_

_Chapitre 1: Une Terrible Révélation_

_La neige tombais sur l'académie Cross. _

_Zéro marchais dans le bois ,un long manteau noir le recouvrant par dessus son uniforme scolaire._

_6 mois s'était écouler depuis la bataille contre Rido. Yuuki étais devenus une vampiresse au Sang-Pur et étais en réalité la petite sœur de Kaname. Ce fut une grande claque que Zero reçut ce jour là, la jeune fille qui étais comme une petite sœur pour lui et qui fut son amie jusqu'au bout étais en fait de la même race que les créatures qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Après la bataille, elle était partie avec son frère sans même lui dire au revoir . Kaname...Que le diable l'emporte ce saleté de Sang-Pur. GRR! Si jamais il l'avait en face de lui, il lui tordrais le cou avant de lui foutre des baffes et de vider le chargeur de son Bloody Rose sur à lui plairait beaucoup d'abimer son jolie minois à ce Prince au Sang-Pur de pacotille._

_Dire qu'il l'avait utiliser pour se débarrasser de Rido . Et pour que Zero réussisse l'insurmontable, Il avait fallut qu'il..._

_La respirations du jeune homme se bloqua presque. Pour qu'il recouvre toute ses forces et qu'il batte Rido Kuran, il a fallut qu'il boive ce qu'il restais de vie de son frère cadet Ichiru. _

_Lorsque ces sombre pensées l'envahissent , il s'arrêta net et laissa ses larmes couler le long des joue de neige. _

_« Yuki...Ichiru...Pourquoi faut il que toute les personne que j'aime me quitte?Pourquoi? »_

_Le jeune garçon au cheveux lunaire passa le revers de sa main gauche sur ses joue d'une douceur de pêche sans pour autans que ses larmes se tarissent._

_-« parce que c'est votre destin en tant que mortel même si ce n'est pas votre réel destiner... »Fit une voix semblent sortir de nul part_

_Zero releva les yeux et chercha la provenance de cette voix. Il n'étais pas fou? Il avait bien entendue une voix._

_-« Qui est là? »Fit le jeune vampire._

_Aucune réponse .Paniquer, Kiryu plongea une main dans sa veste et en sorti son Bloody Rose qu'il pointa dans la direction où il avait entendu la voix._

_-« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, alors sortez de là qui que vous soyez et décliner votre identité._

_-« Je ne fairait pas sa si j'étais vous . Zero-kun. » Fit une voix mystérieuse mais calme. C'était exactement la même voix qu'il avait entendu, il n'y a pas quelques instants. Et...Elle se situait juste derrière lui? Mais comment …?_

_Le jeune garçon au cheveux lunaire fesa demi-tour pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. La lune qui étais cacher par les nuages éclaira la scène qui se déroulait dans la foret de l'accademie Cross._

_Et quel fut pas sa surprise, lorsque le jeune homme fit face à l'inconnu qui savait être un enfant._

_Il avait les cheveux blonds-argent et de grands yeux d'une étrange couleur... d'un bleu très clair tirent sur le vert émeraude âgé d'environs 10 ou 11 ans. Il portais un short bleu encre et un manteau de cuir marron foncer._

_Pour notre ami, c'était un enfant comme les autre mais il dégageais de lui une aura que Zero ne pouvait ignorer ,et, plus important encore, ce garçon connaissait son nom et le regardais comme si il le connaissait depuis toujour._

_-« Que fait tu ici petit? »Disait Zero pour rompre le silence inquiétant qui régnait entre eux: -« Où sont tes parents? Tu ne devrais pas être ici . » Il fit un pas vers le garçon._

_-« Zero Kiryu, le seul héritier de la famille Kiryu . » Disa le garçon au yeux bleu-vert._

_Zero s'arrête et regarda le garçon d'une expressions interrogatrice._

_-« Qu'est ce que... »Il ne put terminer sa question que l'étrange garçon se remis à parler._

_-« Vous aviez le même sang que vos ancêtres, Zero-kun. »_

_-« Qu'est ce que tu racontes? »Demanda le jeune Kiryu._

_Mais l'enfant repris la parole comme s' il n'avait pas entendu la questions du jeune homme._

_-« Vous venez d'une famille royal Zero-kun. »_

_Zero ne l'a pas interrompu cette fois, il a laisser le garçon continuer son effervescence._

_-« Vous venez d'une famille de Sang-Pur extrêmement importante »_

_Cette fois , Zero se pétrifiât comme une statue,il sens son sang se geler comme de la glace, il respirais à peine et son cerveaux refuse d'enregistrer l'information.« Un Sang-Pur? Ce gamin est cinglé » pensait-il._

_-« Non je ne suis pas cinglé Zero-kun._

_-Qu'est ce..._

_-Je peux savoir ce que vous penser en ce moment même . »_

_Le jeune homme plissa ses yeux mauve-argenté:-« Qu'est ce que cela signifie? Qui est tu? Un enfant comme toi ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose._

_-Je ne suis pas un gamin, je suis probablement bien plus vieux que vous l'êtes vous même. »Lui répondit le garçon:-« Et mon nom n'as aucune importance pour le moment. »_

_Zero étais sur le point de parler mais il fut une fois de plus, coupé par le mystérieux garçon._

_« Je suis celui qui sais tout mais qui, pourtant ,ne peux rien faire. Je suis celui qui marche à travers le temps et qui observe en silence. »L'enfant avait dit cela calmement tout en regardant face à face dans les yeux de Zero, une chose est certaine, c'est que ce garçon ne plaisantais pas._

_-« Pourquoi est tu ici? Que veut tu de moi? Comment peut tu affirmer que je suis un Sang-Pur?Ma famille sont des chasseurs de..._

_-« Bien que plusieurs milliers d'années est été écouler, vous ne trouver pas sa un peu étrange? Que votre famille de chasseurs de vampires est été créée JUSTE après que la guerre entre humains et vampires fut terminer? » Lui dit le petit garçon._

_Le jeune homme fut surpris, L'enfant savait donc._

_-« Vous êtes vous également demander pourquoi, malgré les années et leurs descendance, les Kiryus gardais leurs caractéristique? »_

_Il regarda le garçon railleur, cet enfant ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il dit, il sais que depuis des générations les Kiryus ont garder leurs même caractéristique: Les cheveux argentés , la peau couleur neige et les yeux améthyste-argenté, il sais que ces deux caractéristiques, ces parents le possédais. Alors quoi? Si c'est pour la production qu'ils possèdent ces trois caractéristiques, celà ne devais à cause de leurs gènes ou quelque chose dans le genres, rien d'étrange._

_-« Kiryu-kun, je dois vous dire quelque chose,il s'agit de savoir qui vous êtes vraiment . Mais avant toute chose, promettez-moi de ne pas m'interrompre et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout?. »_

_Zero plissa les yeux, pouvais il lui faire confiance? Il garda la bouche fermer et hocha la tête._

_L'enfant lui rendit la pareil._

_-« Les Kiryus ne sont pas une famille de chasseurs mais ils proviennent d'une famille de vampire au Sang-Pur. Les Kiryus étais avec d'autre familles de sang-pur comme les Kuran, les Hiou, les Shirabuki et d'autre encore. Voyez vous, les Sangs-pur vivait avec les humains en parfaite harmonie mais les problème gravent furent venus et ces jours de paix et d'harmonie de durèrent guère longtemps. Les Sang-Purs Originel du clan Kiryu avait eu deux enfants,un garçon et une fille et ils étais également fiencées. C'est à ce moment que la guerre avait éclater... »_

_L'enfant marqua un temps de pause pour fixé dans les yeux surpris du jeune vampire._

_-« L'inceste n'est pas une chose défendu chez les vampires pas plus que les homosexualités. Mais sa,vous devez le savoir maintenant, Zero-kun »_

_Le regard de Zero se fit sombre et douloureux à la fois. Le garçon compris qu'il avait toucher un point sensible sans le vouloir,pour faire passez la pastille, il continua sont récit._

_-« Le frère et la sœur Kiryu devait se marier, mais l'héritier Kiryu n'étais pas amoureux de sa soeur mais plutôt de son ami d'enfance,l'héritier Kuran. Mais par égard pour sa faimille et sa fiancée, il faisait taire ses sentiments au fond de son coeur. Malheureusement, un terrible drame hébranleras ce minuscule havre de paix que le jeune Kiryu se forçait que garder stable... »_

_Après,l'enfant leva ses yeux dans ceux du Kiryu et lui posa une question._

_-« Dites moi, vous savez que les chasseurs de vampires ont dévorer un vampire pour aquérir le pouvoir d'éliminer les vampires, n'est ce pas ? Saviez vous de quel vampire il s'agissait? »_

_Zero équarquilla les yeux cette étrange demande._

_-« Au...Aucune idée...Tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'il avait des yeux lila-grisé et des cheveux argent..._

_Les yeux du chasseur s'équarquillèrent d'éffroi comme frapper par l'évidence de la réponce._

_-« Non...C'est impossible...Alors le vampire que les chasseurs aurait dévorer... »_

_-...Etais bel et bien l'héritier Kiryu...Il a été trahi par un autre vampire au Sang-Pur. Et ce même vampire au Sang-Pur a réussi à convaincre les autres clan de Sang-Purs par de fausses accusations que le clan Kiryu les avait trahient en livrant leur propre fils au hunters en sacrifice et en s'alliant avec eux. Seul le clan Kuran avait des doutes sur la fiabilitée des accusations que portais le fameux Sang-Pur felon contre le clan Kiryu. Mais les choses ne jouait pas en leurs faveures, car le clan Kiryus étais aussi des vampires possèdant le pouvoir de contrôler la lumière. Un pouvoir qui effraiyait leurs congénè, les autres vampires allèrent a la demeure Kiryus en l'absence de la fille,qui faisait son deuil sans sa famille, elle était enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils massacrèrent le clan tout entier. Pendant que la fille était partie ,elle apprenait par l'intermédiaires d'un de ses messager ,tout ce qui s'étais réellement passer et qui en étais le vrai responsables. Elle se précipita juqu'a chez elle et elle découvrit avec horreur,les siens,baignat dans une mares de leur propres sangs avec les vampires responsables de leurs morts, debouent , au milieu d'eux. »_

_Après avoir entendu ça, Zero grelottais. Non pas à cause du froid mais à cause de ce qu'avait dit l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas y croire._

_-« C'est impossible...Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ma famille soit devenus ces monstres nous détestions. »Pensais Zéro farouchement._

_-« En raison de craindre pour la vie de ses enfants. La jeune femme s'étaie accroupis au milieu de la mare du sang de ses proches et proféra malédictions sur toute la race des vampires. Elle s'étaie promit ,depuis ce jour fatidique, d'exterminer tous les vampires et les sangs-purs existant de sa propre main ou celle de ses descendants. Et après ,elle quitta la race des vampire après avoir sceller son coté Sang-pur et parti rejoindre le clan des hunter. Ensuite, les responsables de l'extermination du clan Kiryus étouffèrent l'affaire pour pas que cela est d'impacts sur le monde des vampires. Depuis lors la vérité fut oublier et seule moi la connait désormais. »_

_L'enfant fini et regarda les frisson du corps de Zero et les yeux hébétés._

_-« Après, je pense que vous connaissez le reste. _

_-Qu-Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver? »Le jeune vampire bégayait, il ne voulait pas y croire, mais quelque chose de fort et tenace se passait en lui, il ne peut empêcher son corps de trembler après avoir entendu l'histoire de la famille Kiryu._

_-« Le sceau qu'elle àaaccomplie par le sang commence à s'estomper,le temps nous dira quand cela va se produre, quand le moment sera venu, vous n'aurez plus d'autre choix que de réveillez votre sang réel. »Murmura doucement le garçon pendant que son corps commençais à s'estomper peu à peu,comme une trainer de poussière d'argent que l'éclat de la lune reflétais._

_-« Pourquoi?Pourquoi maintenant? » Demanda Zero désespérément._

_-« Parce que vous avez bu le sang de votre frère. » C'était une réponse simple mais tellement évidente... Après sa ,le garçon disparut dans les airs._

_-« Attend! J'ai encore beaucoup de questions à te poser! Ne t'en va pas... »C'était trop tard, l'enfant disparaît._

Zero haletât désespérément et se redressa sur son lit précipitamment. Il regarda sa petite chambre à coucher.

« _Un rêve? Juste un rêve? »_ Pourtant son corps tremblais et il transpirais beaucoup.

Il pris une grande respiration et se rallongea sur son lit et il fixa le plafond tout en se répétant « Un rêve, ce n'étais qu'un rêve .»Pour se calmer

Mais tout cela avait sembler tellement réel et Zero ne se doutais pas de la menace qui le guettais.

…

A SUIVRE...

^^ Alors? S'était comment? Vous voulez la suites?^O^ Allors envoyez mois des reviews!A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà, voici la suite comme promis et je vous remercies à toutes et à tous de m'encourager à écrire la suite^^_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Kemikemi : Ah on, c'est une histoire sortie tout droite de mon imagination tordue. Après tout, plusieurs personnes peuvent avoir la même idée. Et inutile de te dire que je suis EXTRA nul pour les traduction, je sais pas du tout parler anglais. Profite bien de ma fic. Kissu^^_**

**_Lord la folle : En quelque sorte oui. Zero est un Sang-Pur qui hait les Sang-Purs. Mais il ne le savait pas qu'il descendait en réalité d'une famille de Sang-Pur. (Tu comprendras mieux si tu lisais les grands paragraphes. Toutes les réponses sont marquées dedans.)Merci beaucoup pour ton message et je te promet de continuée ma fic._**

**_JTFLAM : Pour être franche, je n'y est pas beaucoup pensée à sa. Mais, chose sûre,_ _il va bel et bien se passer des choses et ont en sauras plus sur le passé du véritable Kaname (a ma façon X°D) (pour ceux qui aurait lu le tome 9 et 12, ils sauront de quoi je parle) et Orphée (ouai je sais, le nom de l'aïeul de Zero est tout pourri pas mieux que le nom de la fiancée, Eurydice. Pour sa, je vous présente toutes mes excuse, fautes d'inspirations).Merci pour ton message et continue a m'en envoyer. Kissu._**

**_Takaba Akihito : Merci beaucoup pour ton review qui m'a fait super plaisir. Je te promet de toujours la continuez. D'ici la, continue à m'encourager. Kissu^^_**

**_INFORMATIONS : Normalement, Kaname est le vampires fondateur du clan Kuran, mais j'ai légèrement changer en mettant que c'étais les parents de Kaname les fondateurs du clan Kuran (attentions je ne parle pas d'aruka et Juri, eux ils sont tous simplement Sang-Pur, pas Originel. L'histoire de Kaname, Orphée et Eurydice se passe quelques années avant la fin de la guerre entre humains et vampire). Eurydice, Orphée et Suzaryukoro m'appartiennent._**

**_BONNE LECTURE^^_**

_Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs Ressurgissant et Compte A Rebours_

Une semaine est passée depuis que Zero avait fait ce rêve étrange dont un mystérieux enfant lui avait révéler ses sois disant réel origines. Et depuis ce jour, le jeune demi vampire était en proie à des cauchemars, pas vraiment des cauchemars, mais aux souvenirs de la fameuse femme au Sang-Pur qui avait changé le court du destin des Kiryus.

Le jeune Kiryu, aux cours de ses rêves, avait découvert une chose que l'enfant ne lui avait pas dit. La fiancée de son aïeul était au courant de l'amour que son aimé portais pour son meilleur ami. Ensuite, il découvre la façon dont elle s'était prit pour sceller son sang et ses pouvoirs de vampires…On auraient dit que les rêves qu'il faisait….étais en fait les souvenirs de la fiancée de son aïeul, Eurydice. Oui, c'est ainsi que s'appelais la Sang-Pur Originel qui étais devenue humaine et aussi l'ennemie de « sa propre race ».

Pas seulement des cauchemars, mais il faisait également des crises de délires, il semblait rêver les yeux ouvert. Quand il était seul dans une pièce ou quelque part, une vision de sang se créent devant ses yeux, une terrible voix semblant venir d'outre tombe lui murmurait de cruelles choses du genres « **_Tu paieras pour les crimes d'Eurydice, Orphée et ta famille. » _**ou **_« J'attend impatiemment le jour où tu sortiras de ton long sommeilles »_** ou **_« Bientôt, tu seras à moi.»_** ou **_« Ton existence ne cause que des ennuis à tes proches,tu n'aurais jamais dû exister,non,le clan Kiryus n'aurait jamais dû exister ». _**La température de son corps était également anormale, il avait chaud en lui, mais également si froid. Cela ressemblais au premier symptômes d'une forte fièvre.

A cause de cela, il faisait souvent des crises d'anémie. Bien qu'il tentait de le cacher, le directeur et Yagari l'ont remarqué et ils ne cessèrent de lui demander si tous allaient bien, et Zero répondais toujours oui. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Mais bien sure, les deux hommes ne le croyaient pas. Si bien qu'un soir, pendant que Zero patrouillait sur le toit, Kaien et Toga le surveillait, cacher dans un coin.

Au début tout avait l'aire normale, quand soudain, le jeune garçon fut prit d'une nouvelle crise d'anémie et il tomba du toit. Mais grâce aux réflexes du sensei de celui ci, il fut sauvé de justesse d'une chute mortelle. Yagari, toujours suspendu sur le rebord du toit, hurle à Kaien Cross de l'aider :

-« Kaien, vite merde ! Viens m'aider. Je ne pourrais pas le tenir indéfiniment.

-Attend Yagari, je vais chercher un corde.

-Fait vite putain ! J'ai une crampe ! »

Cross, paniqué, cherchais dans tous les sens une corde, pendant que Toga l'insultais de tous les noms, lui hurlant de se dépêcher. Au bout de deux minutes, l'ex hunter trouva une chaîne à quelques mètres d'eux. Il lança la chaîne à son ami le remontant avec l'apprenti dans ses bras.

-« Fait chier Kaien. T'es peut-être bon au lit, mais archi nul pour trouver une solution dans un moment critique. »Grogna le hunter.

-« Argh ! Tait toi Toga ! Le petit Zero pourrais t'entendre !

-Pas de soucis. Il a perdu connaissance.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Une fois les deux hommes arriver à destination, Toga déposa son élève inconscient sur le lit. L'infirmier s'énerva contre le directeur, lui reprochant qu'il venait tout juste de finir sa journée et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un inconscient. Mais quand le châtain lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passer, le médecin changea d'avis et il voulait bien s'occuper du charger de discipline, à conditions d'avoir une journée de repos en plus. Chose que l'ex hunter accepta sans discuter.

Lors que Kaien et l'infirmier sortaient,Toga resta un moment à regarder son disciple somnoler. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux corbeau avant de soupirer.

_« Décidemment, tu ne cesseras de me causez des ennuis, disciple idiot. »_ Pensais le professeur exaspérer.

Il se dirigeais ensuite vers la porte avant de tourner son regard, froid mais quelque peut inquiet, au bel endormi. Après avoir soupirer une seconde fois, il ferma le battant, dans un claquement calme mais sec.

_°O°O°O°O°O°O_

_Une très belle femme se tenait devant un lac, sous une pluie torrentielle. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés à couper le souffle, brillant d'un sublime éclat d'argent tout comme les rayons de l'astre lunaire. Deux grands yeux très doux mais également mélancolique, dont les iris étaient de la même couleur que sa douce chevelure d'argent mais avec de légers reflets d'améthyste. De fines traînées d'argent coulaient le long de ses joues de neige._

_Sa peau couleur neige était davantage mise en valeur par la noirceur de sa robe couleur nuit, celle qu'elle portait pour le deuil de son fiancé Orphée. Maintenant, c'est pour sa famille qu'elle fit le deuil, massacrée par les gents de sa race, pour cause de crime de trahison envers les vampires alors que tous cela n'était que pur mensonge. _

_Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que se soient son peuple et les gents en qui elle avait confiance qui étais responsable de la mort des êtres qui lui était chers. Elle était désorientée et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Si seulement elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle ne se serait sans doutes pas disputée avec Orphée ce jour là, à propos de l'amour qu'il portais en fait pour leur ami Kaname Kuran et non pour elle. Elle ne se serait pas sentie aussi coupable de sa mort. Tous sa parce qu'elle étais jalouse de Kaname Kuran. Elle enviait l'amour que son frère et également fiancé, portais pour le Kuran._

_Flash-Back : POV Eurydice_

_Sa faisait un bon bout de temps, que je me doutais de l'amour que mon fiancée, mon frère, mon amour, portais pour son ami,Kaname. Le prince du clan Kuran. Je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé Kaname. Il me faisait peur. De tous les vampires au Sang-Purs Originel, il en était le plus puissant. Je ne sais pas comment mon frère a fait pour apprécier cet homme. Tout autour de lui, le parfum de la mort et des ténèbres dansait autour de lui, en parfaite harmonie. Vous me direz que tous les vampires possèdent cette odeur particulière._

_Mais vous faites fausse route. _

_Nous, les Kiryus, sommes différents des autres vampires au Sang-Purs. Pour ne pas dire exceptionnels._

_Nous sommes pacifiques._

_La couleur de nos cheveux et de nos yeux, nous diffèrent des autres vampires et les pouvoirs que nous maîtrisons, sont à base de lumière. Alors que la plupart des vampires portent autours d'eux l'odeur de la mort et des ténèbres, nous c'est le parfum de la lumière et de la vie qui dansent autours de nous. _

_Beaucoup des nôtres nous craignent car ce pouvoir pouvait les détruirent. Et pour être franche, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimée les nôtres. Leur parfum de mort et de ténèbre emplie mon nez. Rien que leur vue me dégoûte. Seules mes parents et Orphée me mettais à l'aise._

_Mais Kaname n'en avait pas peur. Au contraire, il s'est vite lier d'amitié avec Orphée. Orphée aussi l'aimais bien particulièrement, même un peu trop à mon goût. _

_Tous les jours où il rentrais de ses promenades avec cet homme, il ne cessais de me rabrouer les oreilles de Kaname ceci, Kaname cela…J'avais énormément de la haine envers cet homme là. Mes parents étaient ravis de la présence de Kaname parmi nous, parce que eux et ceux de Kuran étaient amis aussi. Sa me débect._

_Orphée…Pourquoi tu ne me parle que de lui ? Pourquoi tu ne me demandes jamais comment je vais, ce que j'ai fait, ce qui me tracassait ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourquoi ne me parles tu plus comme avant depuis que tu le connais ? Il est vrai que vous avez grandit ensemble avant ma naissance…Mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es MON fiancé ? _

_Mais je ne disait rien…Orphée avait l'aire tellement heureux quand il parlais de lui, je ne voulais pas lui gâcher ce plaisir. Si Orphée étais heureux comme sa, alors je l'étais aussi. Mais la présence de Kaname Kuran m'étouffait. Il me souriait souvent comme pour me narguer. Sale type !_

_A chaque fois qu'Orphée passe ses journées avec Kaname, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le haïre davantage un peu plus chaque jours. Orphée…Ne vois tu donc pas qu'il se sert de toi ?_

_Plus les jours passaient, plus je voyais Orphée aller de plus en plus mal. Au début, la présence de Kaname ne me traversait pas l'esprit. J'étais plus préoccupée par la santé d'Orphée. Au début, je pensais que c'était la guerre entre notre race et celle des humains qui le préoccupait .Il avait un bandage autour du cou. Sa m'a sembler curieux, mais j'y est renoncer à lui demander ce qui lui étais arriver._

_ Mais j'ai aussi le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées sans le vouloir. A peine ai- je toucher Orphée, que ses souvenirs, ses peines, Tous ce qui l'accablais furent comme transférer directement dans mon esprit. C'est là que j'ai comprit. Il était amoureux de Kaname Kuran._

_S'en fut trop pour moi. La colère et la haine que j'avais emmagasinée en moi explosèrent._

_Je lui intimais l'ordre de sortir avec moi qu'on fasse un tour dans le jardin du manoir familial. J'ordonnais nos serviteurs qui faisait du jardinage à ce moment là, de nous laisser seuls, Orphée et moi. Nos serviteurs n'étaient ni humains, ni vampires. Il s'agissait en fait d'elfes. Père m'avait dit qu'ils nous ont toujours été fidel. Moi, je croie plus à un pacte passer avec eux ou un démon. Enfin, un truc dans le genres._

_Je m'avançais vers un banc en lierre dans notre jardin de roses d'un blanc pur, et je me posais dessus doucement, les yeux fermer. Orphée savais que si j'étais calme comme sa et que j'agissait ainsi, c'est que j'étais vraiment en colère._

_J'ordonnais à Orphée de s'assoire à coter de moi. Il s'assit. Il est tellement beau. Il ressemblait à un ange. _

_Sa peau d'une blancheur de neige. Ses yeux doux couleur d'argent aux reflet d'améthyste, entourer de long cils qui comme notre chevelures, reflétais la couleur de la lune, à la fois ferme et tendre. Il avait de longs cheveux d'argent, qui lui arrivait aux reins. Mais lieu d'être ondulé, comme les petites vague d'un ruisseau, comme les miens, ils étais lissent. Comme un fleuve calme et reposant._

_Depuis toute petite, j'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui. J'étais jalouse de la moindre chose qui l'approchait. Et ce n'ais certainement pas cet autre Sang-Pur qui allait me le voler ! Orphée m'appartenait ! Il était mon fiancé ! Et je me devais de lui faire comprendre !_

_« Orphée », fis-je en m'adressant à lui. « Je suis au courant. Je sais que tu es amoureux de Kaname. »_

_Un silence nous répondit. Ce silence était absolument insupportable. Pourquoi Orphée ? Pourquoi me répond tu pas ?_

_« Je vois… »Me répondit il en silence. « C'est tout ce que tu avait à me dire ? Je peut y aller ? » Il disait sa en se le vant._

_Je fus choquée. Comment peut il me faire un chose pareil ! Nous faire une chose pareille ? A moi, mes parents…Nos enfants ! Que je porte en moi depuis un mois !_

_Je craquais à ce moment là et mes larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Alors qu'il allait partir,je m'étais moi aussi lever et je me suis lancer à sa poursuite._

_« Attend Orphée ! Tu crois pouvoir me fuir comme sa ? J'en est pas encore fini avec…AAAAAAAh ! »_

_Je ne finissait pas ma phrase, car j'avais chuter sur un rocher enfoncer dans le sol. Mon frère me rattrapais pour éviter que je me blesse ,ainsi que mes enfants dans mon ventres. Dans la chute,je m'agrippais sans faire exprès le bandage du cou d'Orphée ,Qui se déchira aussitôt. Ce que je vis me glaçait le sang. Une marque de morsure. Les souvenirs De mon fiancé se dispersèrent à nouveau dans ma mémoire. Orphée avait demandé à Kuran de le mordre. Orphée m'a trahi._

_« Comment peut nous faire sa ?Dois- je te rappeler que je suis ta fiancée ! Que les enfants que portent en moi sont TES ENFANTS ? Que ton attitude nous trahit tous ! Père ! Mère ! Moi et…Les enfants… ! Que diraient ils si ils apprennent que leur fils est amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Que tes enfants apprennent que leur père AIME quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme ? Tous sa, c'est la faute de Kuran ! Si IL n'existais pas, tu n'aurait pas à souffrir ainsi, NOUS n'aurions pas à souffrir ainsi !»_

_« Eurydice…Arrête… »_

_« NON ! Je ne m'arrêterais pas ! Je tuerais Kaname Kuran de mes propres mains si il le faut ! Non, pas si il le faut, JE DOIT LE TUERAIS ! ET MEME TOI TU M'EN EMPECHERAS PAS ! »_

_« EURYDICE ! »_

_Après qu'il est prononcer mon nom, une vive brûlure se faisait sentir au niveau de ma joue droite. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Orphée m'avais giflé. J'étais tellement sous le choque, que sur le coup, je m'étais laisser tomber sur le coté. _

_Je me relevais doucement, pas complètement, juste sur les genoux, tenant ma joue comme pour faire passer la douleur…Je voie…Il avait donc fait son choix. Soit…Je l'accepterais._

_Mon frère se précipite ver moi pour m'aider, mais je le repoussais. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche._

_« Eurydice…Je…Je suis désolé…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… »_

_« Ne me touche pas… »_

_« Eurydice… »_

_« VA T'EN !JE NE VEUT PLUS TE VOIR !TU L'AIME DONC TANT QUE SA ? ET BIEN SOIT ! VIVEZ HEUREUX ENSEMBLE ET SE SERA PARFAIT ! »_

_« Eury… »_

_« JE TE DETESTE ! »_

_Je me relevais précipitamment et je me mettais a courir jusqu'à ma chambre, feignant d'être sourde aux appelles d'Orphée. Je me suis jeté sur mon lit et ce jour là, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je pleurais jusqu'à m'endormir d'épuisement. Ce fut également ce jour là…Que je vivais Orphée vivant pour la dernière fois…_

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

_Eurydice aurait souhaitée que tous cela n'arrive jamais._

_Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle souhaitait que tous cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve dont elle est sur le point de se réveiller. Un cauchemar qui disparaîtrais lorsqu'elle aura ouverts les yeux, comme un mauvais souvenir qui s'effacerais avec le temps et qui ne laisseras qu'un goût amer de la douleur, comme un cicatrice. Malheureusement, elle savait que tous ce qui arrivait était réel. Que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Elle le savait._

_Pendant longtemps, elle avait crue que les humains étaient des monstres. Mais non. Elle avait tort. Les véritables monstres, étais ceux auxquels elle faisait partie. Cette histoire lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ses véritables ennemis n'étaient pas les hunters comme elle le pensait, mais les vampires EUX MEME. Ils ont trahis sa famille et l'avait massacrer sans pitié. Elle souhaitait de toute son âme de ne plus être une Sang-pur._

_ Que ce sang répugnant de Sang-Pur Originel quitte son corps. Elle avait pensé à se suicider mais elle avait très vite renoncé à l'idée car ses enfants dormaient encore en son sein. Et puis, même si elle voulait mourir, elle n'aurait eu d'autre choix que de se livrer aux hunters. Mais elle refusait de périr de la main d'un inconnu. Quitte à mourir, elle se l'ôterait elle-même, même si ce rêve n'était que pur Utopie car un Sang-Pur ne pouvait se suicider._

_Elle songea soudainement à une idée folle, une folie qui changeras le destin des Kiryu à tout jamais. Une folie qui scelleras son vrai sang et ceux de ses descendants. Un sort maudit qui la priveras de son statu d'immortel et qui fera d'elle une mortelle. Elle avait beau cherché un autre moyen dans tous les sens, il n'y en avait pas d'autres. C'était le seul moyen qui était à sa disposition pour,à la fois assurer un nouvelle avenir pour ses enfants et pour assouvir sa vengeance. Tous ce qu'elle désirais désormais, c'étais d'échapper à se sang dégoûtant qu'il coulait dans ses veines. Elle ne voulait pas rester Sang-Pur comme tous ceux qui lui avait privé de ceux qui comptait le plus à ses yeux._

_Le sort était difficile. Tous les vampires ont traité cette technique comme un Tabou, une malédiction et également un interdit. Si elle réussi, elle deviendra le premier vampire au Sang-Pur de toute l'histoire des vampires à l'avoir utiliser. La vampiresse au Sang-Pur Originel sourit. Elle savait ce qui ne lui restait plus qu'à faire._

_Le sceau nécessite d'un montant de son sang, de 100 cadavre de Level E, 30 cadavres d'aristocrates, 20 cadavres de level C et d'un cadavre de Sang-Pur. Le Sang-Pur en question était la fiancée de Kaname , Ainé Kuran .Au début, Eurydice voulait sacrifier Kaname ,pour le punir de ne pas avoir sauver ni sa famille,ni son meilleur ami Orphée, dont il en était également amoureux...Et également pour le lui avoir prit. _

_Mais elle changea d'avis. Elle voulait que Kaname souffre autans qu'elle avait soufferts. La raison pour laquelle aucun vampire n'avait utiliser ce sort, c'est qu'il étais dangereux, qu'il était difficile à maîtriser et que l'idée étais tous simplement folle. Elle peut mourir si elle n'est pas prudente._

_Mais si le sort réussi, les conséquences sont, elle perdra son statu d'immortelle ainsi que ses pouvoirs et ses capacités de vampire au Sang-Pur, et il en sera de même pour ses descendants. Toutes traces, preuves ou écrits sur la famille d'Eurydice, la décrivant comme une famille de vampires au Sang-Pur seront effacer. En d'autres termes, tout souvenirs de gents proche ou éloigner, livres ou choses qui dénoncerait les Kiryus comme étant des vampires au Sang-Pur, seront effacer à tout jamais. Et la haine des vampires qu'elle possède au fond d'elle, sera transmit à ses descendants._

_Après avoir emmener les ingrédients nécessaires, elle récite une formule maudite. Le sol se couvrit de sang, Un cercle de magie de lumière noir se dessinais sur le sol, formant un oiseau dans un pentacle, une fumée rougeâtre en sorti et recouvre la salle telle un brouillard. Une forme inquiétante et immense se formait. Cela ressemblais à une sorte de phénix, mais un phénix noir couvert de chaînes. L'odeur du souffre et de la chaire carboniser empestais la salle. La jeune femme eu un haut de cœur, l'odeur étais presque irrespirable, elle une forte envie de vomir mais elle se retiens. Quand la princesse Kiryu leva les yeux vers le démon qu'elle avait invoquer, la peur l'avait immédiatement saisit et elle tremblais de tous ses membres. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et cria d'une voix forte :_

_-Grand démon de l'autre monde, Suzaryukoro ! Celui qu'ont nommais le Grand Phénix Noir des Abysses ! Démon de la connaissance absolu. Je fait appelle à toi pour conclure un pacte ! Mon nom est Eurydice Kiryu, dernière descendante du clan des vampires au Sang Pur Kiryu !_

_La créature observait la jeune fille un moment de ses yeux cramoisis. Il fini par parler de sa voix à vous glacer le sang._

_« **Tu as du cran jeune fille. Il fallait vraiment que tu sois désespérer pour que tu ailles jusqu'à m'invoquer pour assouvir ta vengeance. Inutile de m'en dire davantage, je connais ton histoire et j'accepte même de t'aider. Une fois que le sceau sera accomplit, tu perdras ta statue d'immortelle et tu deviendras une simple humaine ainsi que tes descendants. Tes pouvoirs de vampires disparaîtrons ainsi que ton sang et j'effacerais toutes trace sur toi et ta famille pouvant vous nuirent à toi et tes proches. Il s'agit bien sûr des preuves impliquant que le clan Kiryus est en fait une famille de Sang-Pur. Et ta haine des vampires sera bien sur transmit à tes descendants. Mais cela aura également des conséquences. »**_

_La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive et serrait étroitement son corps comme si elle était morte de froid._

_-« Des…Conséquences ? »_

**_« Sache que passer un pacte avec un démon équivaut également à ce que le pacte soit rompu si les conditions ne sont pas respecter »_**

_-« Et…Quels sont ses conditions ? »_

**_« Première condition : Tes descendants doivent rester des hunters de père en fils et de mère en fille._**

**_Deuxième condition : Il ne faut pas que l'un d'entre eux se fasse mordre par un Sang-Pur._**

**_Troisième conditions : Il ne faut pas que le Kiryu mordu boivent le sang d'un membre de sa famille, au risque de briser le sceau._**

**_Quatrième conditions : Le jour de ta mort…Je dévorerais ton âme. _**

**_Alors ? Marché conclut ? Tu peux toujours revenir sur ta décision. Rien ne t'en empêche. »_**

_-« C'est d'accord. J'accepte les conditions. Dites moi une chose…Si jamais l'un de mes descendant venais à briser le sceau, qui devra le guider dans sa tache de Sang Pur quand il le deviendra ? »_

**_« Ce sera moi. Je lui apparaîtrais sous les aires d'un enfant. J'observerais les générations de ta famille jusqu'au moment venu. Quand on invoque ce genre de sort, le démon auquel on l'auras lier par le contra, deviendra le serviteur de la famille de son pactisant à tout jamais. A moins qu'un membre de cette même famille rompe le pacte et décide de se séparer de ce fameux démon. »_**

_-Très bien une dernière chose, je souhaites que lorsque le pacte soit accomplit, tu seras toujours fidèle au clan Kiryu »_

**_« Très bien. Marcher conclut. »_**

_L'oiseau monstrueux étendit ses ailes et une inquiétante auras noire rougeâtres s'échappe de ses plumes, entourant la jeune fille et la chapelle._

_Tout devient sombre et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre…_

_°O°O°O°O°O°O°_

Zero se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battait brutalement dans sa poitrine. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était tellement terrifiant. La sueur coulait sur son visage et ses vêtements coulaient sur sa peau. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Il sentait son sang bouillir au fur et à mesures que les jours passent et cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable et une terrible soif brûlait sa gorge. Il avait beau boire de l'eau plusieurs fois et ingurgiter des Blood Tablets, rien n'y faisait…Que se passais il bon sang ? Et quels étais ce rêve étrange ?

_« Que…Qu'est-ce que c'étais…? »_

-« Il s'agit des souvenirs d'Eurydice, lorsque l'idée de conclure la pacte avec moi fut venu. »Fit une voix enfantin que l'argenté connaissait bien.

Zero écarquilla les yeux_. _Il tourna précipitamment la tête vers la direction où il avait entendu cette voix. Il fut surpris de retrouver le même enfant de son rêve. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le fixant de ses étranges yeux verts bleus.

-« Vous saviez que vous être un cas désespérer, Kiryu ? Vous avez bien faillit mourir. Heureusement que ce brave Yagari sensei vous à sauver. En ce moment, vous vous trouvez à l'infirmerie.»

-« Je vois. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Tu étais bel et bien là ce soir là. Et c'est bien toi qui m'a révéler que je serais sois disant un Prince au Sang-Pur.

-Ce n'est pas sois disant. VOUS êtes un Prince au Sang-Pur. C'est d'avoir été un humain qui fut une erreur. »

Après un moment de silence. Zero baissa la tête et parla d'une voix calme.

-« Je sais que tu n'es pas humain…Et je sais également qui tu es en fait et pourquoi tu fait tout sa…. »

L'enfant resta silencieux, tourna la tête vers l'extérieur de la fenêtre et il admirait le magnifique croissant de lune.

-« Je voie. Vous m'épargnez la peine de gâcher ma salive et mon temps en explication.

-A la fin de sa vie, tu as dévoré l'âme de cette Eurydice ?

-…Exacte…Je voie que je ne suis plus rien à te dire à ce sujet… »

Sa voix était froide et calme, pourtant, une certaine mélancolie était présente dans sa voix. Comme si il regrettait d'avoir dévorer l'âme de cette Sang-Pur.

Ridicule, un démon, c'est comme un vampire. Ils ne ressentent aucunes compassions pour leurs victimes.

-« Il faut dire que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. »Fit le démon. « Que tu récupères aussi vite les souvenirs d'Eurydice, c'est le signe que le sceau ne va pas tarder à se briser complètement. Normalement, cela t'aurais prit au moins un mois depuis que j'aurais fait ma révélations, pour que tu récupères ne serais ce qu'un quart de la mémoires d'Eurydice Kiryu. Cela signifie que bientôt, ce seront ceux d'Orphée que tu vas pas tarder à récupérer et crois moi,ils ont bien plus de secrets que ceux de la princesse Kiryu .Tu en sauras plus sur sa relations ainsi que celui du prince Kuran. Tu ne me croit peut être pas, mais tu est lier à Kaname Kuran.

-Connerie ! Et pourquoi je serais lié à Kuran ? Ce suceur de sang ! Ce sale... »

Une vive brûlure au niveau de sa joue droite apparut. L'enfant l'avait giflé. Zero n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-Voilà maintenant que tu parles mal de celui auquel tu aurait offert ta vie et pour lequel tu à briser ta fiancée…ORPHEE ? »

Les yeux du hunter s'agrandirent. Avait il bien entendu ?

-Pourquoi …M'appelles tu…Orphée ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que plus précisément tu ES lui. Ou plus exactement, sa réincarnation. Pourquoi penses tu que le sceau se brise en toi et plus précisément toi et pas un autres? Tu penses que c'est le fait du hasard ? Désoler mais pour ce genre de choses, le hasard n'existe pas. Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir, après tout, je suis le démon de la connaissance absolu et l'un des plus vieux en plus.

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu avait dit que tu étais beaucoup plus âgé que moi. »

L'enfant sourit avant de déposer à nouveau son regard à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

-«Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin Kiryu. D'ici trois jours, vous serez devenu un vampire au Sang-Pur. Lorsque le sceau se brisera au moment précis, toutes les preuves que j'avais fait disparaître autrefois réapparitions. Le nouveau conseils des vampires que Kuran à fait construire seras mis au courant ainsi que la Guilde des hunters. Le patriarche que beaucoup en est bien sur à la tête.

-Le Patriarche ? Mais je croyais…

-Contrairement à ce que beaucoup croient, le Patriarche n'a pas trahi Kaname Kuran. Il à fait semblant afin de récolter des informations sur Rido Kuran.

-Je vois…A…Attend une minutes…Tu as bien dit la Guilde des hunters ?

-Oui…Vous n'avez pas écoutez ?

-Mais alors…Que vont-ils tous dirent lorsqu'ils apprendront que je suis en fait…Un vampire au Sang-Pur ? Pas seulement moi mais aussi ma famille…Au bon sang…Que vont dirent Kaito Senpai, Toga seinsei et Kaien Cross…Je ne pourrais plus les regarder en face…

-Cessez de dramatiser Zero. Ils s'en prendront qu'à eux même d'avoir été aussi naïfs. C'est leur problème, pas le votre.

-Je vois…Merci.

-De rien, bon je vais y aller. Prenez soin de vous. Je vous contacterais dans trois jours. »

Alors que l'enfant allait passer la fenêtre, Zero l'arrêta et lui posa une dernière question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

-« Suzaryukoro…Tu ne m'as pas dis toutes la vérité n'est ce pas ? Dit moi ce que tu me caches. »

L'enfant resta un moment silencieux. Un silence de mort qui durait pendant au moins deux minutes. Ensuite, il poussa un soupire avant de se retourner et de fixer de ses yeux bleu-vert océans, ceux mauve argenté du vampire.

-« Il se pourrait que vous soyez en danger de mort. Orphée n'as pas été livré aux hunters par hasard. Il avait dû voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Et de ce fait, il est devenu gênant et il fallait le faire disparaître pour le faire taire. Comme vous héritez peu à peu des souvenirs de vos ancêtres, Je veux bien sûr parler d'Eurydice et Orphée, vous hériterez sans doutes des derniers souvenirs D'Orphée, les vraies raisons de sa mort et cela vous mettra en danger. »

-Quoi ? Mais qui a fait cela ? Et dans quel but ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu mens ! Dis moi ce que tu … »

Avant que le jeune Kiryu ne finisse sa phrase, le démon avait apposé sa main sur le front du jeune homme et une petite lueur mauve rouge en sorti. Zero vie sa vision se troubler,il perdit connaissance et il s'effondra dans les bras du démon,qui le rallongea sur le lit et rabat ses couvertures sur lui.

-« Je suis vraiment désoler Kiryu…Mais je ne peut me permettre de vous en révéler davantage. Je l'ai promit. »

Après ces évènements, le démon sauta de l'étage qui était à 10 mètre du sol, et il atterrit sur ses jambes de la grâce d'un félin.

Il leva ses yeux et une présence de regret était présent dans son regard.

« Désormais, le compte à rebours est lancer…Pardonnez moi…Orphée sama…. »

Après ce murmure plein de regret, l'enfant disparut comme un fantôme dans la nuit, sans laisser de trace.

A suivre….

Sa vous à plus ? Alors laisser moi des review et je vous envoie la suite. Et pardonnez moi pour mon retard a cause de mon stage et faute de temps libre. Kissu.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tous le mondes ^^. excusez moi pour le retard,mes cours n'attendent pas vous savez et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer une suite sérieux. Le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les kissu tous le monde et continuez à m'envoyer des reviews. j'accepte aussi bien des compliments que des critiques . (Et pardonner moi pour les fautes d'orthographe car je ne suis pas très douée T-T )Tout me convient. Bonne lecture ^^._

_**INFORMATION: Dans ma fic,la nightclass n'as pas été détruites après le départ de Kaname,d'où la ronde de nuit de Zero (voire chapitre 2). Kaname et Yuki sont bien frère et soeur mais pas n'as pas été capturer pas Sara Shirabuki et il n'as pas tenter de tuer son grand-père. Mais Kaname à belle et bien détruit l'encien Senat et en à creer un autre (dans ma fic.)**_

_**BONNE LECTURE^^**_

_**Dernière chose,les perso de vampires Knight ne sont pas à moi hormis Asheriits,Susaryukoro et bien d'autre avenires.**_

_Chapitre 3 : L'Eveil et Menace dans l'ombre..._

_Quelque part dans les plaines montagnardes de l'Allemagne..._

Une calèche de couleur nuit traversait la sombre forêt de la chaîne de montagne,visiblement très presser mais tout aussi discret. On dirait qu'elle ne tiens pas à être repérée.Elle continua sa folle course aussi discrète que possible si ont peut dire.

Soudain, elle s'arrête brusquement devant un manoir qui semblerais abandonner à première vu et bien délabrer. Le cocher sauta à terre,dont son épaisse cape couleur ténèbres sur ses épaules suivait son mouvement. Il s'approche de la portière et l'ouvrit calmement bien qu'il semblait trembler de tout ses membres. Inutile d'être un grand devin pour savoir que le passager de la calèche devais être d'une cruauté sans bornes.

Le jeune cocher s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître qui sortais aussitôt de la calèche. Il étais d'une beauté envoûtante,il faisait penser à un ange déchu. Il étais grand,jeune d'une vingtaine d'années environs. Des cheveux noires corbeaux dont des reflets rouge sang se reflétais par la clarté de la lune,mis long , lisse et légèrement ondulé sur les pointes. De longs cils dessinant ses yeux au regard stricte et impitoyable quoi que fascinants et envoûtant de la couleur de l'ambre.

Sans accorder d'attentions à son serviteur,il se dirige vers le manoir abandonner et il ouvra l'un des deux imposants quoi que,à moitié détruits, battant de bois d'acajou de la demeure,sans effort. L'intérieur du manoir n'étais guère en meilleur états que l'extérieur,c'étais même pire.

Les tables et les meubles étaient a moitié détruites, les fenêtres brisées en mille morceaux, les planchers briser et les rideaux,si ont peut encore ça des rideaux,étais déchirer en charpie, la poussière et toiles d'araignées prouvais bien que personnes n'avait vécu ici de puis une bonne centaines d'année voir même plus .

L'inconnu ne prêta pas attentions à l'état dans lequel se trouvais la pièce , il s'avance vers le centre de celle ci et il soulève le tapis du salon dont une poignet étais relier au sol. Il fit un sourire inquiétant avant la prendre à pleine main et de la soulever. Un escaliers se dirigeant vers le sous sol s'ouvrait devant lui dont une étrange lumière rougeâtre-cramoisie éclairais le bas de celui ci.

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans celui ci et la trappe se referme aussitôt après son passage. Plus il descendait les marches, plus la lumière devenais de plus en plus forte. Une fois arriver à la dernière marche,il fit face à deux imposantes portes dont un sinistre serpent noir aux yeux rouge cramoisi et aux ailes de démon étais graver au centre des deux battants. L'homme sourit et se trancha le poignet droit , une goutte de sang tomba sur la gravure sinistre , aussitôt, les yeux du serpent prirent une lueur mauve noires et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruits sinistre.

Le mystérieux jeune homme s'engouffra dans une grandes salle où diverse trace de sang étais éparpiller un peu partout ainsi que des cendres non seulement sur le sol , les murs , mais également au plafond !

Au fond de la pièce, un cercueil noir reposais entre deux torches en forme de serpents tout comme le graphisme sur les portes menant à cette salle. Des roses noires aux ronces rouges sang l'entourais comme si elles l'emprisonnais.

le jeune inconnu s'avance vers le cercueil et également un dessins de serpent étais dessiner au centre. Le jeune homme s'agenouille devant le cercueil et baissa la tête.

-"Maître...Je suis de retour .Et j'ais de bonnes nouvelles à vous apporter."

Une voix caverneuse venant du cercueil lui répondit :

_**"Oh...C'est toi Ashriits...Mon fidèle serviteur... Cela vas faire bien longtemps que je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles..."**_

-Pardonnez moi mon Prince...Je n'est pas trouver le temps de me libérer...Le prince Kuran et le Sénat m'ont à l'oeil ,même si j'apartiens à une famille de Sang-Purs,c'est le prince Kuran qui nous dirigent tous nous autres vampires. »

_**"Kuran ? Décidément,ces satanés Sang-Purs seront toujours dans mes jambes. Le fils des vampires Originels Kuran qui étais lier à Orphée,pour ne pas dire, amants, s'était mit sur mon chemin avec Eurydice devenue humaine,et qui m'ont mit dans cet état lamentable. Mais heureusement qu'ils sont morts tous les qui me faisait une joie de la mort d'Aruka et Juri, c'est leur fils qui me barre la route sans le savoir. Mais passons, tu à dis que tu avait de bonnes nouvelles pour moi. Vas-y. Je suis tout ouïe."**_

Asheriits sourit avant de prononcer :

-"Votre altesse,soyez heureux car je vous annonce que votre résurrection ne vas plus tarder. Le sceau que la princesse Kiryu à créée se se brise et le sang réel des Kiryus va ressusciter. Le dernier descendant du clan Kiryu,je veut bien sur parler de Zero Kiryu, d'ici trois jours,deviendra un vampire au Sang-Pur. Ce sera lui qui dirigeras le clan Kiryu puisse qu'il en est l'unique héritier et qui puis est, votre indispensable ingrédient pour votre résurrection. Le problème, c'est qu'il hérite également des souvenirs d'Orphée et Eurydice. Ce n'est pas tout, il est également la réincarnations de celui ci. Si les dernier souvenires d'Orphée lui viennent en mémoire avant que l'ont agissent, il risque de devenir une très grande gène pour nos plan. Et Kaname Kuran risque de s'y mettre lui aussi.

_**"Ah? Et pourquoi se mettrait il sur notre chemin? Cela le concerne pas certes,mais que "Kaname" sont aïeul. Pas lui."**_

Le vampire noble serra les poings. Il se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieur avant de murmurer :

-" Il n'y a pas que de bonnes nouvelles que je suis venu vous annoncer. Il se trouve que le Kaname actuel,est celui qui vous a combattu et grièvement blesser il y a plus de plusieurs millier d'année. Rido Kuran l'a ramener à la vie en sacrifiant le premier enfant d'Aruka et Juri ,et Kaname en est devenu son serviteur. Maintenant que Rido est mort, celui ci est désormais libre..."

_**"En effet,c'est bien embêtant. Se souvient t-il d'Orphée ou de son ancien passé?"**_

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant avant de répondre:

_**-**_"A ma connaissance,non. Il n'a aucun souvenirs de son passé concernant Orphée ou le clan Kiryu comme étant des Sang-Purs. Pourquoi me demander vous cela?"

_**"Alors il ne nous gêneras pas pour l'instant.**_ _**Du moins,jusqu'à ce que le sceau maudit du jeune Kiryu se brise et que ces anciens souvenirs resurgissent. Ce qui bien sur ne saurait tarder."**_

-"Que devrions nous faire alors?"

"_**Ne t'en fait pas, même si il récupère tous ses souvenirs avec Orphée,il ne saura rien sur ma prochaine résurrection car il me croiras six pied sous qui me faciliteras la je préfère être prudent, je voudrait les surveiller de moi même et pour ça ,je vais avoir besoin de ton aide."**_

-"De mon aide?"

_**" Oui,je veux que tu me prêtes ton corps pendant quelque temps." **_

-"Ma famille vous a toujours été fidèle jusqu'à maintenant et elle le restera. Pour nous,vous êtes l'être le plus digne à diriger le mondes des vampires,mon prince. Quoi que ce soit que vous exigiez de nous, ont vous le céderas avec -y,je suis prêt à vous céder mon corps."

_**"Merci bien Asheriits,tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu me rends service . Maintenant je vais m'emparer de ton corps. Ne t'en fait pas,tu ne sentiras rien."**_

Le jeune Sang-Pur hocha la tête et il ferma les yeux. Les ronces rouges sang qui entourait le cercueil , comme si elles étais animer d'une vie propres saisirent les bras du vampire et le soulevèrent du sol ,qui ne bronchais pas. La tombe s'ouvrit et une aura noire-mauve en sort. Elle se précipite sur le jeune homme qui l'enveloppe aussitôt avant de pénétrer totalement dans son corps et de disparaître. Les ronces qui retenait le jeune Asheriits le lâchèrent et il tomba sur le sol.

Après plusieurs minutes sans bouger, celui ci se relève mais complètement changer. Ses iris d'ambre avait complètement disparut ,à la place, deux pupilles couleur or les avait remplacer.

Le Sang-Pur se lève sur ses genoux avant de regarder ses mains, un sourire maléfique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Cela va faire bien longtemps,que je n'avait plus sentie la chaleur d'un corps de chaire et de sang. Il éclata d'un rire sinistre et maléfique. Il se met debout sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur du manoir, il croisa le regard du jeune cocher d'Asheriits et cinq ombres inconnue toutes vêtue d'une cape et d'une capuche noir et sur ces cape,l'emblème du serpent à ailes de démon étais dessiner. Tous sans exceptions mettent une main sur le coeur et ils s'agenouillent devant leur maître et souverains.

"Maître...Après des millénaires d'années de sommeilles,vous revenez enfin à la vie. Vous que nos aïeuls ont protéger des . Nous vous jurons d'être aussi fidèles et aussi dévouer que le furent nos ancêtre envers votre personne." Prononcèrent doucement l'une d'entre elles.

L'effrayant Prince de Sang-Pur sourit de satisfactions.

-"Le dernier prince du clan Kiryu est sur le point de briser le sceau imposer par la princesse du clan Kiryu Eurydice et de devenir un vrai prince au Sang-Pur. Il m'ait nécessaire pour compléter ma résurrection. Je vous ordonne de le capturer et de me le ramener avant son ré savez tous de qui je parle bien sur."Fit le vampire.

Tous se levèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne prononce :

-"Ne vous en faites pas mon Prince. Nous vous faisons la promesse de vous ramener Zero Kiryu .D'ici demain,son cadavre sera à vos pieds."

Après avoir prononcer ces cruels paroles, les ombres se dispersent,laissant leur souverain seul,qui contemplait le croissant de lune ,avant de ricaner d'une voix effrayante.

"_Mon cher_ _Kaname ...Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous revoir... Bientôt nous allons pouvoir fêter nos retrouvailles...Et ces retrouvailles vont être fêter dans un parfum que j'aime tout particulièrement...Un parfum de sang...Celui de ton bien aimé Orphée ! Et bientôt,le tien se mêleras au sien et vous serez enfin réunis...mais dans la mort !"_

_O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°_

_**Manoir Kuran**_

Dans le manoir des Kuran, Kaname lisait un livre devant la cheminer, mais il n'étais pas vraiment concentrer dans sa lecture. Toute ses pensées étais diriger vers un certains jeune homme au cheveux d'argent et aux yeux Améthyste-argenté.

Depuis qu'il avait quitter l'académie, il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'avoir comme un poids sur le cœur.

Il avait utiliser Zero pour parvenir à ses fin, mais c'était sa ou la mort de sa petite sœur. Il ne voulait plus perdre un membres de sa famille . Mais le prix à payer étais d'utiliser la personne que son cœur avait choisi et qu'il aimait en secret.

Oui il aimais Zero, il étais tomber amoureux de lui. Sous ses airs froid et distant, Zero cache un cœur tendre , généreux et chaleureux mais il étais également d'une fragilité et d'une sensibilité hors du commun. Tout ceux ci a,vait irrémédiablement séduit le vampire. Plus les jours passais plus, il tombais amoureux de lui et avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments. Il lui arrivait même de penser plus souvent à Zero qu'à Yuuki.

Depuis quelques temps,même si cela n'avait sans doute rien à voir, il faisait d'étrange rêves sur un garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Zero et pour qui, un lien inconnu et fort semblai le rattacher à être parce qu'il avait le même visage que celui qu'il avait beau chercher,rien à faire, il ne se souvient du tout du nom de ce mystérieux garçon dont il semblait si proche. Et à cause de ses étrange songes,il étais constamment fatiguer et avait de terribles maux de tête.

Comme si un souvenir profondément encrer en lui tentais de refaire surface par la force.C'étais tellement douloureux que parfois, cela lui en arrachais des larmes. Maintenant,sa c'étais un peu calmer. Mais il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle resurgisse à tout moments.

Oh et puis zut. La seul chose auquel il doit penser,c'est Zero. Combien de fois, il avait été tenter de déchirer sa gorge d'un blanc éclatant de ses crocs et de se repaître de son sang au parfum si enivrant et à l'arôme si délicat. Malheureusement,ses songes ne cessait de le troubler.

Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Et le seul qui pouvait répondre aux questions qu'il se posait,c'étais Zero.

Il fit appeler un domestique et lui ordonnait de préparer ses bagages ainsi que son uniforme scolaire de l'académie Cross ainsi que ceux de ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa petite soeur toute seule dans le manoir, surement qu'il risque d'y rester un bout de temps.

Il alla annoncer à Yuuki leur retours à l'académie Cross pour certaines raisons qu'il a inventer ,se gardent bien les vraies.

Au bout de deux heures, Kaname et Yuuki se dirigent vers leur voiture après être surent de rien avoir oublier.

Tous le long du trajets,Kaname ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il avait un mauvais présentement de puis plus d'une semaine. Et il en métrait sa main à couper que cela concerne Zero.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon. Zero pussa un soupire frustrer. Cela va faire trois jour que l'enfant l'avait contacter et aucune nouvelles de lui depuis cette fameuse nuit alors qu'il avait dit qu'il lui en donnerais avant trois gosse! Si il l'avait en face de lui,il l'étranglerais volontiers pour l'avoir fait perdre conscience alors qu'il lui avait demander de répondre à sa question. Saleté de petit démon! en même tant, il en étais vraiment un. Et puis même si il voulait lui tordre le cou, il ne pouvait pas car il étais encore très affaibli et son état avait empirer.

Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à tenir debout et sa visions de sang s'étais aussi empirer,en plus du sang,il entendais des cris d'horreur. Et l'horrible voix qui lui murmurait de cruels paroles aux oreilles se matérialisait devant lui sous l'apparence d'un homme au cheveux noir au reflets de sang avec des yeux d'oré des échange de classes qu'il effectuait désormais seul depuis le dépars de Yuuki Heureusement,tous ceci se passait que lorsqu'il se trouvait seul,c'est pour sa qu'il s'étais porter volontaires pour aller faire les course en ville malgré l'inquiétude de son sensei et du directeur. Il portais une veste en de cuire noir,un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon de cuire étais très sexy et certaines jeunes filles qui passait ne purent s'empêcher de jeter quelque regards admiratif au beau jeune homme.

Malheureusement, sa soif s'étais aussi plus qu'intensifier et il avait la gorge tellement sèche. Il avait pourtant bu le sang de Shizuka par le biais d'Ichiru. Alors pourquoi ? Toujours est il qu'il n'avait pas de solutions pour ce problème là à part boire au moins cinq Blood Tablets par jours. Et son corps le faisait davantage souffrir, il pouvait sentir son sang battre à travers toutes les veines de son corps et leurs contactes étais brûlants. Il ne faisait plus de rêves sur Orphée ou Eurydice depuis ces fameux trois jours par contres. Peut être qu'il en sauras plus lorsqu'il sera devenu un Sang-Pur.

Cette penser le terrifie. Lui, un Sang-Pur?

Il prie pour que Yagarie sensei ou Kaito senpai, lorsqu'ils l'apprendrons, ne tentent pas de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête ou en plein coeur. Pour Kaien, pas besoin de se poser la question, il savait que lui,il ne tenterais rien qui pourrait lui nuire et cela le rassurait malgré tout un peu. Il étais également la réincarnations d'Orphée Kiryu. Prince au sang- pur du clan Kiryu et également amant de Kaname Kuran. Avant que son frère jumeaux ne rende l'âme,il lui avait révéler qui étais réelment Kaname . Ce jour là, Zero étais tomber de haut.

Il lui semblait bien que, malgré que Kaname Kuran soit un Sang-Pur comme celle qui avait détruit sa famille,il le facinnait et il se sentais irrémédiablement attirer par lui. Mais jamais il n'en avait parler à qui que ce soit,pas même Yuuki. Il aurait eu trop honte si il lui avouait que malgré qu'il haissait le Kuran ,l'admirait également.

Qui ne pourait pas être attirer par lui franchement ? Il étais non seulement attirant mais en plus il avait une telle noblesse naturel dans ses gestes ou sa façon de faire. Il méritais bien le titre de Prince des Sang-Purs. Et son sang étais le plus savoureux et ennivrant des poisons,comme il l'avait dit à celui ci quand il l'as mordu pour la deuxième fois,sans pour autans rajouter le plus savoureux et ennivrant.

Mais tous sa,il le gardait bien pour lui. Jamais personne ne lui fera avouer ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Pas même Kaname .

Après avoir acheter ce que le directeur lui avait demander,il se dirige avec le paquet dans les bras vers l'académie. Il ne semble pas prêter attentions qu'une silhouette inquiétante l'observait percher en haut d'un toit. Étrangement, cela faisait plus d'une heures qu'il tournait en rond alors que l'école se trouvait à peine un quart d'heure de marche du magasin. Il s'arrête dans une ruelle ,épuisé. Il déposa son paquet sur une caisse et il s'assit sur une autre caisse quand soudain,une lame de couteau vola dans sa direction et alla se figer à quelque centimètre de son visage. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque. Puis,il reprend ses esprits et il sorti son Bloody Rose de la poche de veste et il tira dans l'ombre qui se mouvait dans tous les sens.

Elle disparut en une fraction de seconde de son champs de vision pour apparaître à coter de lui. Il s'aperçut trop tard et l'ombre en profite pour lui arracher son arme d'un coup de pied.

Maintenant que le jeune lycéen étais désarmer,il est comme sans défense. l'ombre le saisit par le gorge et le plaque violemment contre le mur. Le jeune Kiryu essayait de se débattre comme il pouvait ,mais il étais déjà très affaiblit par ses crise d'anémie et par la fatigue. L'inquiétant inconnu à capuche se lécha les lèvres et il saisit les poignets du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent et les plaqua au dessus de la tête de celui ci.

Le jeune Kiryu ne pouvait rien faire dans cette position et par dessus le marcher affaiblit. Il étais à la merci de son agresseur qui , avec un sourire carnassier,utilisa son autre main in occuper, dont de longues griffes acérer se mirent pousser à vue d'oeil et il posa l'ongle de son index sur le haut de l'extrémité du T-shirt du garçon et il glissa lentement celui ci sur toute la longueur de la chemise qu'il coupa en deux partie identique ,faisant mettre au jour,le torse finement muscler et blanc du jeune homme.

L'oeil noir du tortionnaire brillait avec envie à la vue de la peau fine et lisse du jeune demi vampire.

-"J'ai reçut l'ordre de vous ramener à mon maître,mort ou vif. je pense vous amener en vie. il serait dommage d'abîmer un aussi jolie visage que le votre ainsi que votre corps sublime. Mais pour éviter que vous me créer des ennuis avec vos cries,je vais devoir boire une bonne parti de votre sang pour être sur que vous ne soyer plus en état de m'imposer de résistances.

-Que...Que ce que tu dit ? Lâche moi sale pervers!" Paniqua Zero.

Il tentais de se débattre comme il pouvait mais c'étais peine perdu. Le monstre enfonça ses crocs au plus profond de la chaire de la gorge du garçon,lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il bu à grosse gorger du sang si pur du jeune garçon. La tête commençait à lui tourner,il est sur le point perdre connaissance. Il se surprits de murmurer le nom de Kaname avant de perdre connaissance.

-Quand soudain,son tortionnaires poussa un cri de pur douleur avant de tomber en cendre.

-Sale pourriture. Un être tel que toi n'est pas permis de posez ses mains régnantes sur notre maître et encore moins se permettre de s'abreuver de son sang- d'une trop grande pureté pour un démon tel que toi." fit une mystérieuse voix féminine froide et tranchante comme de la glace.

Zero vit une jeune fille âgée à peut prêt 16 ans ,de long cheveux chocolats au lait tombant en cascade sur ses reins,deux grand yeux rouges sang fixant avec cruauté le tas de cendre qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Elle tourna son regard vers Zero et elle s'agenouille aussiôt devant lui.

-"Maître,pardonnez pour mon retard.J'ai été retarder par les sbires de celui ci."

Mais Zero,avant qu'il ne répondent quoi que ce soit, commençait à perdre connaissance et il se laisse tomber dans les bras de la mystérieuse jeune fille.

-Maître Kiryu! Qu'es ce que vous avez? Maître...

-C'est inutiles,Jessica, Kiryu-sama à perdu beaucoup trop de sang a telle point que ses jambes ne peuvent plus le temps presse. Il faut vite l'amener à la chapelle avant que le sceau se brise.dépêche toi de le transporter,les autres ,nous attendent.

-Mais... maitre Suza... »Tempta de répliquer la mystérieuse jeune fille en se tournant vers le mystérieux interlocuteur.

-Jessica. Ne discute pas mes odres. »

La jeune fille serra les lèvre avant d'aquisser d'un geste de la tête.

Dans on inconscience,Zero reconnu aussitôt la voix du petit garçon avant de sombrer complètement dans les ténèbres.

…

Quand Zero reprit ses esprits, il vit qu'il n'étais pas dans sa chambre. L'endroit ressemblait plus à un sous-sol où certaines cérémonies satanique devaient avoir eu lieu. Il y avait du sang- ,sec ou frais sur le sol en pierre , ainsi des armes de tortures de toutes sortes étais accrocher au murs de la salle,également couverts de sang. Il y avait également un autel au fond de la salle,sur lequel le petit garçon étais assit,un verre à vin à la main, où à l'intérieur de celui ci, se trouvait un liquide épais et couleur cramoisie ,que celui fit fit tournoiyer. Le jeune Kiryu se mit debout et fit face au démon.

-"Tiens? Vous vous êtes enfin réveiller Kiryu-sama?" Fit l'enfant avec une grande indifférence. Ce qui avait le dont de mettre Zero en colère.

-"C'est quoi ce délire démon de malheur? Où suis je?" Cracha soudainement l'argenté qui se pétrifia aussitôt. Sa voix étais si rêche et sec. Il avait soif,soif comme jamais au part avant et l'odeur du sang de l'endroit où il se trouvait, n'arrangeais guère les choses.

Il pouvait sentir la température de son corps grimper anormalement en flèche,de seconde en seconde. Son corps également,commençait à devenir plus lourd. Son mal de tête étais extrême et il pouvait sentir son coeur battre à plus vite que la normal. Il battais si fort que l'argenté avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater dans sa poitrine.

-"Maintenant,sa commence..." disait l'enfant d'une voix froide et d'une total indifférence en regardant l'argenté s'effondrer à genoux en tenant ferment son corps,en pleine agonie.

Il sifflait doucement de douleur. Il tente de se relever mais n'y parvenait pas. Il avait l'impression que son corps étais plus lourd que du plomb. La douleur étais insupportable. Ce qu'il avait vécu durant les dix derniers jours n'étais rien,comparer à ce qu'il endurait en ce moment. Il gémissait de douleur de plus en plus fort.

-"Qu'est...ce...qui ce...passe...? "Gémissait il.

-"La transformation à débuter..."Fit le gamin en s'approchant du Lycéen. " Vous ne devriez pas gaspiller votre énergies en discutions inutile. Vous risquez de souffrir davantage."

Le petit blond but le contenu du verre sans pour autans l'avaler. Il se baissa ensuite à la hauteur du jeune Kiryu agonisant et il colla ses lèvres sur celles du Lycéen aux yeux argent-mauves,qui sous le choc,ouvrit la bouche et le liquide carmin de la bouche du démon glissait dans la gorge du vampire,qui reconnut sur le champs,le goût du sang.

Le gamin s'écarta de Zero en s'essuyant la bouche des traces de sang qui restais.

-"Voilà,sa devrait être bon maintenant. C'est dommage car ce n'étais pas si désagréable."

-Ce que tu m'as fait boire...C'étais du sang?

s'agissait du mien et de celui d'Eurydice. Ils sont nécessaires pour que le sceau se brise correctement ,autrement,votre corps ne pourrait pas supporter le choc. Maintenant ,serrez les dents. Car ce sera davantage douloureux désormais."

Avant que le jeune homme ne comprenne, la douleur avait doubler,voir tripler d'intensité, si bien qu'il en crachait du sang et des blessures sur son corps s'ouvrait brusquement,le vidant presque de son sang. Le jeune hunter ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier tellement il souffrait. C'étais comme si des milliards d'aiguille chauffer au soleil s'étaient planter dans son corps sans délicatesse. Son sang sur le sol, comme animer d'une propre vie,se mit à tracer sur le sol,le symbole du sceau qu'Eurydice avait invoquer il y à fort longtemps.

Le corps du jeune hunter étais envelopper d'une lueur blanche,tandis qu'une brume de sang et une brume noir sortait du col et s'étendait dans toute la salle. La terre tremblait et une lueur rouge-noire s'échappait du sol.

Zero poussa un dernier gémissement d'agonie,une force se déchaîna soudainement en provenance de l'agonie.

La force étais si puissante que d'immense fissure se créer dans le sol et sur les murs. C'étais tellement puissant que même le gosse fut projeter violemment contre le mur derrière l'autel,comme si la force lui avait souffler dessus comme une brise sur un tas de feuille mortes.

Peu à peu,la puissance disparut. Les dégas qu'elle avait causer se reconstituait,la brume de sang disparut ainsi que le sceau sur le sol.

Le calme revint comme si rien ne s'était passer.

Le jeune vampire,après tant de douleur endurer,avait perdu connaissances.

-"C'étais assez impressionnant,Zero-sama"Fit l'enfant qui s'étais aussitôt remis s'avance vers l'endormit et il passa sa main dans les sublimes cheveux d'argent du magnifique vampire .

-Que pouvais-je esperer de mieux,du dernier héritier du clan Kiryu, les Sang-Purs de la lumière et les seules pouvant anniiler la race des vampires à eux tous seul. Après tous, c'est à partir du sang et de la chaire d'un Sang-Pur de cette lignée que les armes anti vampire ont vuent le jour. »

-Il se lève et il regarda l'argenté,l'air absent.

-"Désormais,votre réelle vie commence , mon Prince."

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_Pendant ce temps..._

La nuit étais tomber depuis deux heures à l'Académie Cross

Kaname étais arriver à l'Académie Cross depuis une demi heure environs. Kaname étais aller voir le directeur directement pour lui demander à voir Zero. Il fut surprit à son arriver, de voir son ami l'aire profondément bouleverser et inquiet tandis que Yagarie avait le regard sombre et la mâchoire crisper comme si il avait une épine enfoncer dans le pied. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ? C'étais dit le Sang-Pur.

-"Directeur? Que se passe-t'il ? Et où est Kiryu?"

L'ex-hunter leva son regard vers Kaname.

-"C'est justement ce que j'aimerait savoir.

-Comment sa?

-J'ai envoyer Zero faire quelques courses pour moi en ville. Il n'étais en grande formes c'est derniers temps ,j'ai donc décider qu'il allait prendre l'aire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Mais cela va faire prêt de trois heures qu'il est parti et il n'est toujours pas suis aller en ville pour demander au marchand s'y il avait vu Zero . Il m'avait dit que oui mais qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis."

Kaname,même,si il ne laisser rien paraître, étais sous le choque de la s'attendait à tout,sauf à la déclaration de la disparition de Zero,pour qui il étais justement venu voir.

-"J'ai questionner tout les passants." Continua la borgne " Que dalle. Il a disparut comme par enchantement. Putain, où est-ce qu'il est passer cet idiot de disciple? Si jamais, il a le malheur de se pointer devant nous sans une bonne excuse. Fois de Toga ,je lui casserait tous les os du corps un à un." Finissait le brun borgne en craquant tous ses doigts.

-"Attend Toga, on ne sait pas où il est passer. ont ne peut pas dire encore si il à fait exprès ou pas de ne pas être rentre avant le couvre ne va pas lui faire sa pour de vrai" Murmurait le directeur." A ce propos Kaname, tu voulait me dire quelque choses?"

-"Non c'est bon,ça peut attendre."

Le jeune Sang-Pur sortit de la pièce calmement. Il étais en colère et inquiet. Où cet imbécile de Kiryu a t'il put passer? Lui qui avait fait spécialement le déplacement pour le voir. Il fait tout le chemin pour voir celui qu'il aime et ont lui dit qu'il a disparut? " _Ne vous foutez pas de moi_." Pesta Kuran.

Quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas le genre de Zero de disparaître comme sa sans prévenir. Est-ce que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les rêves étrange qu'il faisait depuis quelques temps? Si c'est la cas,c'est que cet histoire ne sent vraiment,mais vraiment pas bon du tout.

Soudain, Kaname s'arrêta brusquement et il porta ses mains à son crane. Sa y est ,la douleur étais revenu ,mais elle étais encore plus intense que les fois précédentes. Kaname n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie,il en gémissait de douleur,il se laissa tomber sur le coté du mur droit du couloir, se tenant fermement la tête,il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

Yuuki apparut au bout du couloir et elle se figea de stupeur et d'inquiétude en voyant son frère dans cet état .

-« Grand frère! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? »

Kaname ne put lui répondre qu'il s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol,sans connaissance. Affolée,Yuuki se précipite vers lui.

-« Grand frère ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Répond moi je t'en prit ! GRAND FRÈRE! »

A suivre...

alors ? Sa vous à plus? La même rêgle,envoyer moi des reviews et vous aurez la suite^^.

Kissu^^.


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tous le monde^^!Merci infiniment pour vos encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur. Je voulais vous dire une chose à propos des mots manquant de certaines lignes de mes chapitres. Sachez que JE n'y suis en aucun cas responsable de ça. Pour une raison que j'ignore, fanfiction .net me suprime des mots alors que je me souvient parfaitement les avoir écrits. Et gomen pour mes fautes d'ortographes._

_Enfin,j'espère que mon histoire continueras de vous plaires quand même et en avant pour la suite^^!_

_Chapitre 4 : Terrible Révélations_

_-« Où suis je? »..._

_Lorseque Kaname ouvrit les yeux,il se trouvais dans un jardin de roses d'un blanc éclatant de puretée. Comment étais il arriver là? Il se souvenait de s'être trouver dans le couloir de l'académie Cross, menant au bureau du directeur il y a quelques instands,avant de perdre connaissances,suite à un violent mal de de tête._

_Alors que faisait-il dans cet endroit? Bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil,cet étrange et magnifique jardin de roses blanches lui semblait étrangement famillier._

_Il fut tirer de ses pensées par une voix inconnue et pourtant famillière à la fois._

_-« Kaname ! Enfin je te retrouve. C'étais là que tu te cachais? »_

_Le Prince au Sang-Pur Kuran tourna la tête vers le destinataire de cet voix ferme mais aussi également d'une étrange douceur,et fit face à un magnifique jeune homme. _

_Il avait de longs et soiyeux cheveux d'argent qui tombais en cascade le long de son dos dont le manteau de velour violet nuit qu'il portais les mettaient davantage en valeur. Une peau d'une blancheur laiteuse et douce au regard, des yeux couleur lune aux reflet d'améthyste qui comme sa voix,avait une certaine fermeté mais également d'une grande douceur. Un curieux tatouage à moitier cacher par son col de chemise,représentan une rose couleur argent au centre d'une croie cercler de ronces mauves. _

_Et le plus surprenant dans tous sa,c'est que son visage étais exactement pareil que celui de Zero kiryu,hormis que la tendresse et la douceur semblaient vivre en lui. _

_Le jeune Kuran se surprit de le comparer à un ange et il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître le mystérieux garçon de ses rêves._

_-Qui es tu? Et où suis je? »Le questionna le jeune brun._

_L'argenté haussa les sourcilles avant d'éclater de rire,laissant notre Sang-pur perplex._

_-Mon pauvre! Tu as dû rester trop longtemps au soleil pour que tu m'ai oublier en si peu de temps après toutes ces années qu'ont a passer ensemble._

_-Comment?_

_-Allons,tu me fais marcher. C'est moi Orphée,ton ami d'enfance. Nous avons passer nos journée entières à jouer dans ce jardin ._

_Kaname ouvra les yeux en grand comme si il avait eu une révélation._

_- « Or...phée? »_

_Soudain, le jeune homme au yeux bordeaux-chocolat porta ses mains à sa tête. Oh non! Pas encore._

_- « Kaname? Kaname qu'est ce qui t'arrive? »Paniqua le fameu Orphée en voyant son « ami » s'éffondrer sur le sol se tenant fermemant la tête._

_-Kaname! Kaname réponds moi!_

_Le jeune Sang-Pur ne répondit pas et il se tenait toujour la tête en gémissant de finissait par perdre connaissance,sourd aux appelles desespérer et inquiet du jeune Orphée._

…

Quand il reprit connaissances,il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvai dans son ancien lit , dans son encienne chambre du pavillon de la Lune. A coté de lui, assise dans un fauteil,sa soeur Yuuki somnolait tranquillement. Alors tous ça n'étais qu'un rêve. Le jour commençait à se lever.

Le brun sorti du lit a baldaquin et il prit sa petite soeur dans ses bras doucement,pour ne pas la réveiller et il l'allongea convenablement dans le canapé de cuire rouge à bordure doré et la couvrit d'une couette chaude et coufortable. La pauvre. Il l'a fait s'inquiétée pour lui et il ne pouvait lui révéler les vrais raisons de leur retour à l'académie Cross. Il ne voulait pas la blaisser en lui révélant qu'il étais amoureux de Zero.

Après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à sa petite soeur, il ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre,avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre de son bureau,qui étais déja enménager,et de fixer,d'un aire perdu , le ciel couleur encre se teinter peu à peu de couleur vive tels que le rouge ,le orange et le jaune.

L'adolescent étais apuiyer contre la vitre de celle ci,profondément plonger dans ses penser. Décidemment,plus il avançait dans on enquète,plus le mystère s'épaississait. Quels mystère le clan Kiryu cachait.

Zero.

Qui es tu réellement ?

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_Palais du nouveau Senat_

Asato Ichijo ,le patriarche, tournait en rond dans son bureau somme un lion dans une cage.

Non,ce qu'il venait d'aprendre ne pouvait être réel mais pourtant...

Asato Ichijo étais un perfectionniste et son type de travaille pour le lendemain. concernait les vampires.

Être à la tête du conseil consiste à s'inscrire dans le cadre d'un plan.

Chaque décision qu'il prenait devait être juste et murement réfléchi.

Au cours des 2 siècles de son existence, il avait appris à « s'attendre à l'inattendu ».

Mais cette situation étais bien loin de ce dont il pouvait s'attendre.

Non, il n'avait pas prévue que cela allait se produire.

Asato Ichijo, un aristocrate, le grand père de Tajume Ichijo, également celui qui est à la tête du Conseil des vampire se trouvait debout devant la Tablette des Sang-Pur.

Elle étais dans une grotte secrète dont personne ne connais l'existence hormis les vampires de haut rang; Il s'agissait d'un endroit où leurs secrets du passée et les choses trop précieuse ne pouvant être révéler à la face du monde étais cacher.

Il veut confirmer par lui même, si la lettre qu'il à reçut il y à quelque temps était bien vraie et non un canular.

Maintenant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Asato ne savait comment réagir face à cette situation.

Ses yeux sont grand ouvert, il suait à grosse goutte ses jambes tremblais.

Là en face de lui, se trouvais sur la Tablette le nom d'une famille qui n'étais pas supposer être là.

C'était le nom d'une célèbre famille connu non pas comme étant des sang pur mais comme étant des chasseurs.

Le nom de la famille Kiryu se situait entre celui de la famille Kuran et celui des Shirabuki.

La lettre disait donc vrai

Mais les Kiryu sont supposer êtres une famille de hunter pas de Sang-Pur.

Alors pourquoi?

Pourquoi maintenant?

Il voulu revérifier s'il n'avait pas rêver. Non il n'avait pas rêver. Le nom des Kiryu étais bien marquer entre les nom Shirabuki et Kuran.

Il se pétrifie.

Il y avait bien marquer « Zero Kiryu ».

Un million de question submerges soudainement dans la tête d'Asato.

Mais il sais que cela ne pouvais être un canular car la Tablette des Sang-Purs ne ment jamais. Le voilà contraint de servir un autre Sang-Pur qu'il méprise tant malgré sa fidèliter envers Kaname Kuran.

-« Je le sens mal. Une chose est sûr, ni le Conseil ou la Guilde des hunter ne l'accepterons. Ou ils n'hésiterons pas à sens servir à leur avantage! »

Il reparti avec d'autres plan en tête.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Du sang...Du sang à perte de vue...Mais où suis je?_

_Zero grelotais de tous ses membres, il se trouvait dans unmonde de ténèbres,où une mer de sang se trouvait à perte de vue. Soudain ,il senti une présence dérière lui. Il se retourne et ce qu'il cit le prétrifiait sur place. _

_Kaname étais debout,sans connaiscance , les poignets enchainéent contre une sorte de mur où un serpent à ailes de démon étais inscrit sur la pierre, la chemise déschirer et ensanglanter._

_-« Kaname! »_

_Le lycéen se précipita vers,ou plutot essayait de rejoindre le garçon au Sang-Pur ,prisonnier d'une sorte d'entiter malé il ne put faire un pas car se pied étais comme coller au sol ou plutot retenus...et par le sang du sol !_

_-Kana..._

_Il ne put finir sa phrase que deux bras puissant le saisit par la taille,l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Zero tourna la tête et il recroise les deux orbes dorée qui le traquait depuis plusieur jours,comme s'ils voulaient le dévorer vivant._

_**« C'est inutile très cher...Il ne peut t'entendre...Il est sous l'effet du poison que j'ai fait penêtrer dans ses veines...Dans quelques instand,il mourra et je pourait lui dévorer ce qui lui reste de vie... **_

_-NON! Lache moi ! Kaname! Kaname réveille toi! » Hurla l'adolescent._

_**« Tu perds ton temps. Laisse le là où il est et amusons nous... »**Fit le monstre en mêtant son nez dans le cou de Zero et il respire avec délice le somptueux parfum du garçon,le faisant tréssaillire._

_**« Tu est si beau...Et tu sent tellement bon Orphée...Quel dommage que j'ai dù te tuer ce jour là,si tu ne m'avait pas imposer de résistance ni fourer ton nez dans mes affaires,j'aurait put t'épargner toi et toi seulement... »**Murmura le monstre d'une voix mielleuse et pourtant glaciale comme la mort._

_-Lache moi...Sale pervert!... »Gémissait Zero en sentant une langue vicieuse lui carresser le long de son cou._

_-**« Qu'est ce que Kuran a de plus que moi ?Si il n'avait pas exister,je t'aurait eu pour moi tout seulet je n'avait plus qu'a me débarrasser d'Eurydice et le tour étais il à fallut que tu « l'ai vu »,je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de te faire disparaître,car je savait bien que ton coeur étais à Kuran et que jamais ,tu m'aurait choisit... »**_

_Zero se débattais comme il put mais il n'y parvenait pas à se deffaire de l'étreinte de cet homme._

_-« Zero... »Murmura Kaname qui reprenait tous juste ses esprits._

_-« Kaname! »_

_- **« Mais cette fois,c'est moi,qui t' vais le faire disparaître sous tes yeux...Et tu pleureras à mes cotées pour l'éternité Orphée...Oui...Tu sera à moi. »**_

_L'homme aux yeux d'or hota sonbras gauche de la taille du garçon et serra davantage de l'autre,manquant de lui briser les côtes._

_Une aura noir et électrique se forma de sa main et une lance noir au reflets mauves dangereusement éguiser ,se materrialise sous les yeux stupéfait de l'argenté. Il se mit à viser sous les yeux horrifier du garçon,le coeur de l'adolescent au Sang-Pur ! Non! Il ne va quand même pas..._

_-NON! Arrête! Ne fait pas sa..._

_Trop tard. L'homme ,avec un sourire cruel,lança son arme qui se figea dans le coeur du jeune Prince Kaname._

_-« Ze...Ro... »Murmurait celui ci avant de tomber en poussière._

_- « KANAMEEEEE! _

_**« Oui Orphée. Pleure toute les larmes de ton corps. Tu m'appartiens maintenant. »**_

_**-**Non..._

_**- « Regarde la vérité en face.C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort »**_

_-NON!_

_O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°_

Zero se réveille en sursaut le cœur battant comme un oisillon. Il haletais et étais tremper de sueur.

-« Qu'est ce que?...Un rêve? »Il soupira longuement rassurer.

Il veut oublier cet horrible rêve où Kaname mourait sous ses yeux d'une manière effroyable.

Qui étais cet homme?

Il soupira et tourna la tête pour regarder où il se trouvais.

Il ne connaissais pas du tout cet endroit, mais pourtant il lui semblais familier. C'était une grande chambre élégante et somptueuse, il étais sur un grand lit de roi avec une literie douce comme de la soie et il portais un pyjama également fait de tissu de soie et il remarque que ses cheveux avait anormalement pousser et qu(il étais aussi long que ceux de Yuuki. Tout les meubles qui ornais sa chambres devais valoir une fortune colossale et plusieurs étais d'un design qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. L'endroit étais calme, les seuls bruits qui pouvais déranger étais les chants d'oiseaux.

-« Où... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrit.

Ensuite ses sens de chasseur l'on mis en alerte et il se mis frénétiquement à la recherche de son fusil, mais le problème est qu'il ne l'avait pas ce qui le mit dans une positions d'une grande vulnérabilité.

-« Zero-sama, je suis heureux que vous vous soyez enfin réveiller. »L'accueilli une voix douce

le nouveau Prince se retourne et leva ses yeux vers l'homme.

L'homme debout en face de lui étais plutôt grand, la peau pâle, de grand yeux couleur émeraudes, plutôt jeune, peut-être 2 ou 3 ans de plus que le jeune homme , de cheveux noir mis-longs. Dans l'ensemble, l'homme étais très beau sauf ses oreilles qui sont plutôt pointues.

Il portait un costume de majordome et avait dans ses bras un plateau d'argent garnit avec une tasse de thé à la rose, des crêpes , des biscuits et des morceau de pommes couleur rouge sang fraichement couper en tranches(1).

Zéro le regarda un instant avant de lui demander:

-« Qui êtes vous? »

L'homme posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, se retourna vers son Prince et s'inclina respectueusement.

-« Je suis un de vos plus humbles serviteurs, Zero-sama »

Zero cligna des yeux une fois puis deux fois de suite.

-« Plait-il? »C'est tous ce qu'il pouvais répondre face à une situation non préparer tel que celle ci.

-« Mon nom est Arméis, un des fidèles serviteurs de la famille Kiryu. » disait le fameux Arméis toujours incliner devant son maitre.

-« Nous vous attendons depuis de nombreuse années, Riku-sama , Kyusuke-sama et Ali-sama seront bientôt là, dans deux heures contre Kurobara-sama et Satsuki-sama auront un peu de retard.

-Attendez une seconde...

-Zero-sama, vous êtes réveiller. »Le salua une voix familière. Zero se retourna et il voit de nouveau l'enfant debout dans le coin de la salle.

-« Toi …

-Tout comme l'a dit Arméis, il est un des fidèles serviteurs de vos prédécesseurs de la famille Kiryu, et Riku-kun ,Ali-san et Kyusuke-kun sont des aristocrates protecteur de la famille bien sur que Kurobara-san et Satsuki-kun.

-Des protecteur de la famille Kiryu?.

-Arméis-kun, permet moi de parler seul à seul avec Zero-sama »

Le maitre d'hôtel s'incline et sorti de la chambre sans demander son reste.

-« Combien de temps ai-je dormis? »Lui demanda le nouveau Sang-Pur.

-« Une semaine, mais ne vous en fait pas,j'ai prévenue Cross sur ce qui vous étiez arriver. Je lui est tous dit. »

-Je vois » Fit le jeune Zero d'une voix calme malgré l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait peu à peu,quadn il se souvient soudain de la longueur de ses cheveux . Tentant de savoir ce qui avait changer en lui il tourna la tête presque dans tout les sens à la recherche d'un quelconque miroir.

L'enfant le remarqua et sourit, il s'absente un instant dans la pièce voisine et en revenais avec un petit miroir en cristal sans poignet qu'il tendit des deux mains à Zero. Celui le pris délicatement dans les deux mains et regarda les détails qui aurait changer chez lui.

Ses cheveux étais plus longs,lui arrivant aux reins, son regard étais normal quoi que ,un peu plus torride avec une présence de charme et de séduisance dans les yeux. La couleur argenté dans les iris étais bien plus pousser. Il avait les cils plus longs, comme ceux de Kaname,couleur argent, ses traits légèrement plus fin. Enfin, tout sa pour dire qu'il étais bien plus beau qu'avant.

Zero avait du mal à croire que s'était lui dans le reflet du miroir.

« Vous n'avez pas énormément changer omis le fait que vous êtes plus séduisant qu'avant. » Fit le garçon qui regardais le Prince amuser.

-« Ici, vous vous trouvez dans la demeure des Kiryus,tous ce qui est ici est à vous . Vous aviez aussi beaucoup de fonctionnaires. La plupart d'entre eux sont des elfes et non des vampires. Ils attendais le retours d'un héritier de la famille Kiryu pour les conduire et les commander.

-Sa veut donc dire...

-Qu'ils attendais votre venu pendant plusieur millénaire, ne vous inquiétez pas après tout, les elfes sont, tout comme les Sang-Pur, des êtres de la classe des immortelles. Ils ont pris soin de vos biens et richesses. Le clan Kiryu étais la seule famille de vampire à posséder des elfes pour fonctionnaires.

-Je vois » fit le Sang-Pur. Il se rappela tout à coup d'un détail, il repris le miroir et regarda son cou là où se trouvais son tatouage de hunter. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvre que la croix des hunter fut remplacer par une sorte de rose d'argent,au milieu d'une croix blanche,encercler de ronces mauves, entrelacer l'une dans l'autre. Il fixa le garçon.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est? » Dit il au garçon en lui montrant la marque dans son cou pour qu'il puisse mieux voir la rose d'argent au centre de la croix blanche et entourer d'épine mauves , dessiner sur sa peau.

L'enfant fixa la marque quelque seconde avant de répondre.

-Oh sa... C'est le symbole du clan Kiryu, un signe qui prouve votre appartenance à la classe des Sang-Pur. Si vous le montrer au Conseil des vampires et à la Guilde des hunter, il vous reconnaitrons en tant que Sang-Pur et vous considèrerons comme étant le seul et véritable héritier du clan Kiryu.

-Le Conseil et les chasseurs? Le savent ils? » Demande Zero nerveusement.

-Ah...Oui...J'ai appeler et ordonner à Riku-kun et Ali-san d'envoyer des lettres concernent votre situation à la société des vampires ».

Les yeux de Zero s'élargissent.

°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O

_Pavillon de la Lune, academie Cross..._

Kaname ,après s'être doucher en d'avoir enfiler son uniforme,dscendit dans le hall,où Aido, Yuuki et les autres vampires l'attendait. Il étais allez les voir quelques heures plus tôt ,les rassurant que tous allait bien,jusqu'à ce que Takuma lui annonce qu'il avait dormi pendant une semaine. Il s'excusa de leur avoir causer autans de soucis.

Il fut,dès l'instans d'après, convoquer par le directeur,après qu'il est aprit que Kaname se soit réveiller.

Kaname s'étais diriger dans le bureau de celui ci et lui avait demander si il avait des nouvelles de Zero. Celui ci lui nit que non, avant de lui annoncer que Asato Ichijo,le Patriarche,avait convoquer tous les représentant des familles de vampire Noble de vampires ainsi que les Sang-Pur,à une réunins de la plus haute importance qui avait lieu ce soir et que sa présence étais indispensable.

Il ne répodit que par un simple hochement de tête.

Il retourna au Pavillon de Lune et expliqua tous au étudiant vampires de la sois disante importance de cette réunions. Après s'être doucher et vétu comme il fallait,il rejoins sa voiture avec sa soeur ,et ils se dirigent vers le lieu de la réunions où Takuma et les autres étais déjà sur place.

Se tournant vers son ami d'enfance, Kaname lui demande :

-« Ichijo,c'est bien ton grand -père qui nous à assembler n'est ce pas? De quoi veut il parler?

Le blond tourna la tête de gauche à droite

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Kaname, moi aussi je suis dans le mystère. Tout ce que je sais sais, que sa à un certain un rapport avec une mystérieuse lettre qu'il a reçut dernièrement et qu'il aurait fait une découverte ahurissante. A tel point qu'il n'en dort plus le jour. »

Kaname leva les sourcille d'étonnement, si le grand Asato Ichijo étais stresser à ce point, c'est que c'est vraiment urgent.

Une fois rentre dans la grande salle où la réunion aura lieu, quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir non seulement tout les vampires de la classe de l'aristocratie mais aussi tout les Sang-Pur réunis à une seule réunion. C'est que l'heure étais grave. Kaname fronça les sourcils, c'était inhabituel que tout les haut grades élever de vampires étaient réunis pour une seule réunion.

Mais Kaname ne préférais pas y penser, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de se tirer d'ici vite fait bien fait et de se mettre à la recherche de celui qu'il aimait. Grands dieux, que c'est chiant une vie de Sang-Pur.

Lorsque Asato entra dans la salle toute l'assembler le salua.

-« Bonjour mes chers collègues de la nuit. »Souriait il, puis ses yeux se durcirent et son visage devenu froid comme de la glace. Le pire est à venir.

Quand Asato tenait ce genre d'expression, tous savait que le chef du Conseil, allait leur annoncer de mauvaise nouvelles.

-« J'ai d'incroyables nouvelles pour vous,il y à 2 jours, j'ai reçut une lettre venant de nos allié, la famille Ali de Shangai,et la famille Riku de Tokyo. C'était assez troublant et incroyable au début, mais fascinent et j'ai décider d'enquêter moi même pour essayer de prouver les dires de ces lettres et de leur affirmations. »

Asato s'arrêta un cour instant pour observer les différentes expression qu'avait aborder les autres vampires : certains étaient curieux, d'autres intriguer et le reste avaient plutôt les sourcils froncer ou/et abordaient des visages d'indifférence. Kaname ,lui, fesait parti de cette deuxième catégorie,le visage impassible et fesait tournoiyer son verre de vin comme un Noble de son rang. Asato riait à l'intérieur de lui à propos de quel genres d'expressions amusantes allait afficher ses compatriotes, surtout Kaname, quand ils sauront quel genre de nouvelles les attendais.

Asato Ishijo pris une profonde inspiration avait de se lancer :

-« J'ai découvert que ,en réalité,la famille Kiryu n'étais une famille de chasseur de vampire mais une famille de Sang-Pur. »

A l'écoute de cette phrase, pour le moins inattendue, pour ne pas dire inespéré, le chaos s'installa dans toute l'assembler qui eurent tous sans exception le souffle couper.

Certains d'entre eux avait crier, ne pouvant croirent au paroles qu'avait prononcer le vieux vampire.

Certains s'interrogent durement sur la question avec impatience.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarquer que le verre de vin que tenait Kaname il y a quelque minute se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit de cristal et se briser.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarquer les yeux et l'expression de tourmente qui le hantais.

Kaname étais sous le choc et ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire à ce moment là.

Il étais rester assis là pendant que les autres protestais ouvertement.

Même Yuuki ainsi que Ruka et Rima étaient sous le choc. Yuuki avait poser ses main sur sa bouche comme une remonter d'estomac ou une vision d'horreur qui s'était ouvert devant elle.

-« C'EST RIDICULE! SI C'EST UNE BLAGUE, EH BIEN ELLE EST DE TRES MAUVAIS GOUTS ! »Avait hurler Hanabusa Aido sous les regards surpris de ses compatriotes qui avait tous tourner leur regards vers le jeune vampire au yeux turquoise.

-« Asato-sama, Les Kiryu ne peuvent pas êtres des Sang-Pur! Ce sont des chasseurs de vampires et il le resteront! Si c'est pour vous jouer de nous et bien laisser moi vous dire que... »

Il ne put finir le reste de sa phrase car il fut interrompu par le président du Conseil.

-Je ne dirait pas sa si j'étais vous, Hannabusa-kun. »Disait Asato d'une voix calme qui malgré tout cachais une réelle menace qui glaçais aussitôt le sang du jeune vampire.

-« Comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques instant, j'ai été chercher les preuves concernent cette rumeur. Je suis donc aller à la Tablette de Sang des Sang-Pur et le nom des Kiryu y étais inscrit comme noir sur blanc.

-Mais... »Répliqua le jeune homme au cheveux blond or.

-« Il n'y a pas de mais! »Cria le vieux vampire puis il soupira.« Tous ce que nous pouvions faire, est d'accepter et de protéger le seul et unique héritier restant de la famille Kiryu. Et qui n'est qu'autre que bien sur : Zero Kiryu.

Un sombre silence de mort s'installait dans la salle. Tous avait le souffle coupé et étais tous sous le choc tels des statue. Kaname étais comme congeler sur place . Comment tous cela étais possible?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Laurent préparais le thé pour son maitre quand une voix féminine le sortie de ses penser.

-« Salut Arméis l'elfe, il s'est réveiller? Zero-sama? »

L'homme se retourne et aperçois une jeune fille d'environs 16 ans de long cheveux marrons lui arrivent au reins et de beau yeux vert lui donnent un air de poupée de porcelaine. Elle étais très c'étais également la même jeune fille qui avait sauver Zero il y a quelques heures.

-« Oh! Ali-sama, vous êtes en avance.

-Oui je sais, mais s'il te plait appelle moi Jessica, j'ai l'aire d'une petite vieille quand on m'appelle comme sa. » Souriait-elle espièglement.

-« Je ne peut-pas vous faire l'affront de vous appeler ainsi, et oui Zero-sama s'est réveiller mais il à besoin de repos.

-Je comprend il à perdu beaucoup de sang lors de sa transformation ce qui n'arrange pas les choses pour lui. »Soupira la jeune fille.

-Oh fait,le message a été bien passer?

-Oui, je me marre d'avance à propos de quel tête ils font en ce moment »Riait-elle puis sont visage devint sérieux.« Mais je suis inquiète aussi »

-Pourquoi dites vous sa?

La jeune fille alla s'installer sur l'un des canaper du luxueux salon où deux servante-elfes lui serves un bon chocolat chaud.

-Parce que j'ai peur que le Conseil des vampires ne cherche à utiliser notre nouveau maitre pour leur idées douteuse et perverses et sa , je ne le supporterais pas. Même si il s'agit du nouveau Conseil,j'ai pas du tou confiance en eux.

-Jessica-sama...

-Ah! Tu vient de m'appeler par mon prénom! » Fit la jeune fille au visage de poupée avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Euh...Je... »Le jeune homme-elfe rougissait gêner.

-« Aller quoi je te taquine, au fait, j'ai vu à cette réunions un jeune homme qui semblais avoir le béguin pour Zero-sama, qui étais d'ailler vachement mignon,je crois que son nom c'est Kaname Kuran que je trouve aussi très beau et que cela lui va comme un gant. Je suis sure qu'ils iront très bien ensemble, même magnifiquement bien.

-Jessica-sama... »Soupira l'elfe, « Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore utiliser votre pouvoir de lire les sentiments des vampires ainsi que leur pensées, cela vous jouera des tours. »

-Beuh! Je fait ce que je veux! » Lui tira la langue la charmante petite vampiresse. « D'ailleurs à propos de ce que je veux, je vais tous faire pour les mettre ensembles c'est deux là! »

L'elfe au yeux d'émeraude soupira à nouveau:

-« Jessica-sama, quand vous avez une idée en tête...

-Rien ne peut me faire changer d'avis. »Disait-elle avec un sublime sourire taquin.

A Suivre...

(1)Grrr, saleté de bourgeois, sa me donne faim. Ont peut dire que eux ils ont de la BONNE BOUFFE!Tout bien préparer et joliment décorer. Il peut se le permettre Zero. Grrr je suis jalouse. POURRITURE DE RICHES!

^^ alors? Comment vous trouver? Simpa? Alors,envoyer moi des reviews et vous aurez la suite. Kissu ^^ et a bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

_voilà le chapitre 5 comme vous l'attendiez^^. Desoler pour mon précédent chapitre qi il avait eu plus de fautes d'ortographes que prévue car j'étai à moitier endormi lorsque je l'écrivait. Gomen. Bonne lecture à tous et encore dé les mots manquant,prenez vous en au site,je n'y suis pour rien._

_Ah oui,le caractère des personnage seront OOC (enfin pour moi)._

_Chapitre 5 : Résignation, Cœur Briser et complot_

Zero gémissait de douleur sous ses draps de soie. Il avait mal partout. En effet, sa transformation avait été si brutale que son corps n'avait pas encore supporter ce soudain changement et avait beaucoup de mal à enregistrer le moindre information:

Malgré qu'il avait été déjà un vampire avant sa transformation, ses capacités sembles être décupler non pas par 2 ou 3 mais au moins par 100!

Le chant des oiseaux qu'il entendais à peine à cause de l'épaisse fenêtres sembles s'être comme enregistrer directement dans son cerveaux et il entendais aussi leur raclements de gorges.

Le plafond bien qu'il soit d'une hauteur d'au moins 12 m il apercevais très nettement le discret filin d'argent d'une toile d'araignée ce qui étais pratiquement impossible à voir à cause de la hauteur et de la blancheur du plafond. Pourtant, le nouveau Prince au Sang-Pur arrivais à le voir comme si il avait en fasse de lui une de ses épaisse chaines d'encre de bateau.

Il avait été prendre un bain, histoire de se détendre. Inutile de dire que la salle de bain étais un vrai luxe aussi. N'importe qui serait ravie mais Zero se sentais mal à l'aise. Il avait également couper ses cheveux,qui le gênait beaucoup malgré qu'il les attachait. Mais il n'as pas couper ses cheveux comme avant. Il les avait garder mis-longs,comme ceux d'Ichiru avant sa mort. Comme sa, lorsequ'il se regardera dans un miroir,il auras l'impression qu'Ichiru sera avec lui.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, il fixa le plafond, il se sentais tellement mal. Lui, un Sang-Pur? Étais-ce un rêve ou une réalité? Cela lui semblais tellement nouveau :

Amitié entre Sang-Pur , vampires et humains ; Amour; Amant ;Jalousie; Massacre de sa propre famille et de l'homme de sa vie par les gens de sa race ; Haine ; Folie ; Seau interdit ; Sacrifice ; Plusieur millénaire de mansonge; Réincarnation; Résurrection ; Sang-Pur ; Elfes.

Trop d'information pour le pauvre cerveaux du jeune homme. Le pire pour lui c'est que le Conseil des vampires doit être maintenant au courant à propos de son existence en temps que Sang-Pur, pas seulement le conseil mais aussi tout les autres vampires. Et ce que Zero craignait le plus c'est que son maitre, Kaien Cross, Kaito et tout les autres hunters sont au courant à propos de sa transformation.

Que doivent -ils penser de lui à l'heure qu'il est? Du mépris?De la colère? Du dégout ?De l'incompréhension? De la trahison?

Mal à l'aise, il se tourna dans ses couverture et fixa l'oiseau rouge-marron. Étrangement, cette nouvelle couleur lui rappelais vaguement quelqu'un, il s'agissait d'une couleur d'iris qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien.

-« _Cette couleur...Elle me rappelle vaguement ces si doux yeux bordeaux...Kaname... »_

Kaname. Soudainement , à cette penser , Zero se donna une claque mentalement. Pourquoi pensait il à ce type? Cela n'as aucun sens, depuis qu'il a sù qui il étais, ses sentiments ont peu à peu changer, Bon,il étais certe la réincarnation de l'ancien amant de ce type mais quand même.

Désormais, son cœur battais plus vite, des rougeurs lui arrivais au joue, il avait chaud en lui. Pourquoi ? Même Yuuki ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre d'effet. Alors pourquoi Kaname? Ce n'est qu'un sale type! Il s'est servi de lui . De son amitié avec Yuuki . De son frère. Il les avais tous manipuler comme de vulgaires marionnettes. Même Shizuka!

Mais... C'était pour la bonne cause. Pour sauver Yuuki d'une mort atroce ainsi que les humains et les autres lors de son dernier rêve,lorsqu'il l'avait vu mourire sous ses yeux. Son coeur avait comme brusquement scesser de battre. Il devait se faire à l'idée que,tout comme son aieul,il aimait Kaname.

Zero se relève ,ses mèches d'argent mis-longue qui se penchais et chatouillais doucement sa joue blanche. Ses doux yeux argent-améthyste mis clos presque cacher part ses longs cils sexy qui tous comme ses cheveux étais couleur d'argent. Mais le Prince se fichais pas mal de sa nouvelle apparence. Il pencha la tête et étais plonger dans ses penser.

_-« Qui sais dans le fond, Kaname n'est peut être pas si méchant que sa après tout. Il a protéger les élèves de la Dayclass de Rido, il m'a libérer de l'emprise que Shizuka exerçais sur moi, il à protéger et sauver Yuuki en lui rendant sa mémoires pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans une folie destructrice et s'est permis de se servir de moi pour se débarrasser de ce salopard de Rido. Vu qu'il ne pouvais pas le faire lui même alors qu'il étais prisonnier de son emprise. Et quelque part , je ne lui en veut pas, __je ne suis pas mécontent de m'être débarrasser d'une pourriture pareil. Et puis...Il m'a sauver la vie à deux reprises. Il m'a offert son sang pour ne pas que je dégénère au level E.»_

A ses penser, Zero porta ses doigts fin à ses lèvres et les toucha doucement puis les caresse. _Son sang...Son sang...A Kaname...Je veux y regoutter..._

Puis ses doigts effleurais ses canines blanches . Il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux moments où il avait mordu Kuran par deux fois. Là où il avait pénétrer ses canines dans la fine chaire blanches et parfumer. Celui de la menthe. Et d'entendre sa douce voix gémissante malgré qu'il avait essayer de la contenir pendant qu'il buvais à grosse gorger son sang si onctueux.

Il porta ensuite sa main à sa gorge, il avait soif, si soif ,déjà qu'il avait soif quand il s'était réveiller mais maintenant il avait encore plus soif depuis qu'il avait penser au goût du sang du Prince des Kuran. Mais il se calma aussitôt, il pris une Blood Tablet qu'Arméis lui avait apportais avec le succulent petit déjeuner. Cela n'avait pas de goût et Le Prince des Kiryu fit une grimaces qui déformais quelques peut ses très fin. Décidément, comment faisait les vampires pour supporter ce genre de goût écœurant. Oh moins, il peut les assimiler maintenant.

_« Je me demande quand est -ce que j'aurais l'occasion de le mordre à _nouveau?_ »_Soupira l'exhumain.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau attirent l'attention du garçon à celle ci, quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune fille de son age à peut-près, avec de grand yeux émeraude et de longs cheveux marron claire. A son aura, le jeune homme devine sans problème que cette jeune fille étais un vampire et pas de petite pointure, il s'agissait d'une aristocrate, une level c'étais également la même fille qui l'avait sauver de l'autre cinglé,etrage,elle semblai si innocente et joyeuse qu'ont aurait pas dit qu'elle avait tué cet homme mystérieux de sang froid.

-« Bonjour Kiryu-sama, je suis Jessica, Jessica Ali . Je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer, après tout, vous êtes mon nouveau maitre. » Fit la vampiresse.

-« Jessica...Ali? Mais alors tu es...?

-Une de vos fidèles protectrices . Moi et Kurobara sommes les seule filles qui vous protègerons . »Lui coupa la jeune fille avec un sourire. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de son Prince. Elle le fixa un instant dans les yeux avant de conclure avec un petit sourire d'ange :

-« Vous êtes vraiment très beau . Je comprend pourquoi « il » en pince pour vous.

-« Il »? Mais qui sa « il » ? » Fit le Prince des Kiryu surpris.

-« Mmmh... » fit la jeune vampiresse. Puis elle mis sa tête dans sa main. Et la baissa et pris un aire pensif.

-« Si vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle c'est que vous n'êtes pas encore pret. »Puis elle pousse un soupire.

-« Une chose est sûr, c'est que vous ne me faciliter pas vraiment la tache. »Disait la jeune fille.

-« Plait-il? »fit le jeune homme qui ne comprenais pas le sens de la phrase de la jeune fille aux yeux de jades.

-Mais une chose est certaine! Je n'abandonnerais pas! Plus c'est dur, plus j'ai envie de réussir! » S'exclama-telle en serrant les poings en signe de combativité.

-« Mais enfin de quoi tu parle? »S'exclama Zero de plus en plus inquiet.

-« Oh de rien, oh fait je suis venue ici pour vous dire... »

-« Jessica-san. C'est moi qui me chargerais de lui dire. »

Les deux tête se tournèrent vers le voix qui à couper Jessica, et ils remarquèrent tout les deux le petit garçon.

-« Tu peux disposer Jessica-san, Riku-kun et Kyusuke-kun sont arriver il y a un instant, peut-tu aller les rejoindre s'il te plait? A moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici pour regarder Kiryu-sama se déshabiller pour se changer. »

- « Qu-Quoi?N-Non non! J'y-J'y vais tout de suite! » Soudain les joue de la jeune fille virent au rouge tomate et elle s'inclina rapidement avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce sans oubliez de fermer la porte.

-« Bon, enfin tranquille »Fit le jeune garçon aux yeux bleu-vert. Il pris une chaise et alla s'assoir à côté de Zero qui le fixa d'un mauvais regard.

-Dit, tu étais obliger de la forcer à partir de cette manière?

-Désoler,c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner et ceux depuis 10 ans. »Gloussa l'enfant.

-« La pauvre... »Soupira Zero.

-« Tiens? Vous vous êtes couper les cheveux?

-Eins ? Ah oui,ils me gênait trop,alors j'ai dù les couper.

-Bon reprenons où nous en étions, la réunion du conseil des vampire est clos et désormais, tous les vampires et les hunter sont désormais au courant à propos de vous. »

Soudain, le sang de Zero se glaça dans ses veines. Alors, tous le monde est au courant?

-Et...Comment ont -il réagit?

-Certains avais du mal à le croire, d'autres refusait catégoriquement d'y croire et le reste furent choquer. Mais Asato les à bien remis en place et les leur à affirmer de ce que vous étiez. Désormais, au yeux de tous, vous êtes un prince au Sang-Pur. »

Zero mis la tête dans ses mains. Alors sa y est, ses amis aussi bien que ses ennemis sont mis au parfum à propos de lui. Il fallait s'y attendre. Il étais un Prince au Sang-Pur. C'est d'avoir été un êtres humain qui a été une erreur. Une destiner que seule une femme emprunt à la douleur et à la haine à propos de ses semblables à changer. Une destiner qui n'aurait jamais dû être causer à cause d'un stupide caprice du destin. Il devait se résigner, le Zero humain avait disparut le jour où Shizuka l'avait mordu et son humanité avais rendu son dernier souffle lorsque que sa métamorphose avait débuter.

Oui.

Zero L'humain n'existe plus.

Zero le hunter n'est plus.

Zero le level E est mort.

C'est une nouvelle aire qui commence.

L'aire d'un Sang-Pur.

L'aire de Zero Kiryu, le dernier Prince au Sang-Pur du clan Kiryu.

Soudainement, Zero portais sa main à sa gorge, il avait de nouveau soif. Si soif. Il ne comprenais pas, il avait but un Blood Tablet il n'y a pas longtemps alors pourquoi?

-« C'est parce que vous venez de renoncer à l'humain qui étais encore en vous, vous voilà devenu un vrai Sang-Pur. Voilà pourquoi vous avez si soif. » Répliqua froidement l'enfant.

-« Et je doute que les Blood Tablets satisfasse votre soif, Seul le sang de la personne qui demeure dans votre cœur peut la satisfaire. Et je pense pas que ce soit la Princesse Kuran qui vous fasse cet effet mais plutôt le Prince Kuran. Non seulement j'ai le pouvoir de la connaissance absolut mais j'ai aussi le don de lire dans le cœur des gents. Jessica-san aussi possède ce pouvoir.

-Pour...Quoi? » Fit Zero agonisant.

-« Parce que tous simplement Jessica-san est mon élève. » L'enfant fouilla dans ses poches et sorti un flacon contenant des pilules couleur or.

-Qu'es- ce que...?

-Ce sont des pilules très spécial, il sont comme les Blood Tablet mais le sang artificiel est un peu spécial car il est fait à partir de sang d'elfes. Le sang des elfes ont un pouvoir incroyables d'apaiser la soif d'un Sang-Pur nouveau née mais les effets s'estompe lorsque le sujet en question est à proximité de l'élue de son cœur . Non seulement les effet disparaissent mais la soif est encore plus ardente que précédemment. C'est ce que j'appelle « effet à double tranchant ».

Après il se tourne vers Zéro.

-« Voulez vous prendre ces cachets? Mais je vous prévient qu'elles ne vous seront pas d'une très grande utilitée; Car vous risquer de le voir pas plus tard que demain soir.

Zero écarquilla les yeux.

-« Q-Quoi? »

-Le Conseil des Vampires et la Guilde des Hunters acceptent de vous accepter entièrement en tant que Sang-Pur si vous leur montrer le symbole unique des Kiryu, en d'autre mots, votre tatouage de la rose d'argent encercler de ronces mauves . Demain soir, à la pleine lune et à minuit, comme lors de votre transformation en Sang-Pur, vous devez vous rendre au palais du Conseil pour leur apporter l'ultime preuve que vous êtes un Prince de Sang-Pur du clan Kiryu. Tous les gens important seront présent:

Chez les hunters : le président de la guilde, Kaien Cross, Yagari Toga , Kaito et quelques hunters de haut niveau seront présent.

Chez les vampires : les membres du conseil, le patriarche,les représentants de la famille Aido et Akatsuki : Hanabusa Aido et Kain Akatsuki. Ainsi que les représentants des familles Soen, Shiki, Toya , Kurénai et Ichijo . Je veux bien sur parler de Ruka Soen, Rima Toya , Senri Shiki , Maria Kurénai et Takuma Ichijo. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder un instant dans les yeux de son Prince, il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation dans le regard mais un détermination de fer et une envie implacable de faire face.

L'enfant sourit doucement de satisfaction avant de tendre les pilules d'or et un verre d'eau au jeune homme qu'il avala d'une traite. Ensuite l'enfant continu.

-« Il y aura aussi les représentants des familles de Sang-Pur : Sara Shirabuki et son frère Frédérick Shirabuki , Miryam Hio la sœur cadet de Shizuka .Et il y a bien entendus les représentent du clan Kuran...Yuuki Kuran et son frère... Kaname Kuran. »

L'enfant regarda à nouveau dans les yeux du jeune homme et son expression sec n'avait pas changer malgré qu'il soit quelques peut adoucit par ces doux trait.

_« Houlà! Il me fiche un peu un peu la pétoche là sans rire. Comment font les Sang-Pur pour rester de marbre comme sa? On aurait dit que même si ont leur annonçais que c'était la fin du monde, ils s'en ficherait royal. Décidément, je ne comprendrait jamais les Sang-Purs. » _Soupira l'enfant avant de se lever.

Lorsqu'il se dirige vers la porte, il se tourne vers le Prince et lui dit :

-« Nous partons ce soir, j'envoie des servantes pour s'occuper de votre toilette et de votre habillages. »

Après que le garçon est quitter la pièce, Zero se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtres et regarda le soleil se coucher lentement. Dans le reflet du carreau, Zero aperçoit son tatouages et ne peut s'empêcher de passer un doigt dessus avant de poser sa main complètement dessus. Il songe au rendez vous de demain soir. Et à « _lui » ._

_Kaname..._

_O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O_

Après que la veille du conseil fut arriver à terme, le président Kaien Cross avais refait intégrer la Nyghtclass, tous les anciens élèves de la classe de nuit fut revenue et tout redevenu comme avant ou presque.

Tout les élèves de la Nigthclass étais encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, qu' un nouveau maitre leur étais apparut étais déjà une surprise, mais de là à ce que ce soit l' ancien charger discipline , ce fut pour eux une claque inattendu. Mais le plus choquer dans cette histoire étais Kaname, une fois la réunion terminer, il avait tout de suite filer dans son ancienne chambre et n'en ait jamais ressorti.

Il étais recroqueviller dans son lit et ne pouvais empêcher des larmes d'impuissance et de tristesse couler le long de son visage de porcelaine. Déjà que Zero le haïssait et étais un hunter ce qui ne fut pas facile pour lui, mais de là à ce qu'il soit en réalité un de ses semblables, ce fut le coup de grâce. Il doit être normalement heureux de savoir que l'amour de sa vie étais comme lui mais non. Il savait que le jeune homme n'accepterais jamais ce qu'il est en réalité.

Déjà que le jeune homme se haïssait pour être un vampire mais de là à se découvrir en tant que Sang-Purs. Il devait se haïr encore plus fort que jamais et encore plus Kaname que lui même. Kaname étais angoisser, car il savait que demain il devrait le revoir et ne pouvais s'empêcher de s'angoisser davantage encore plus.

Que va-t-il se passer demain soir ? Quel sera la réaction de Zéro demain? A t-il changer? Le hait-il encore plus? Que va t-il se passer maintenant? Lui avoueras t-il enfin c'est sentiments qu'il l'étouffes peu à peu depuis 4 ans? Va t-il le repousser? L'accepter?

Tant de questions et malheureusement aucune réponse. Une chose est sur, maintenant que Zero est un Sang-Pur et le dernier de son clan, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il sera davantage protéger que les autres Sang-Pur et que Kaname ne pourras pratiquement pas l'approcher sauf si c'est lui qui en donne l'ordre.

Le Prince des Kuran se relève difficilement et s'assoit sur lit avant de replier ses jambes contre son torse et d'y poser sa tête délicatement et de sangloter de plus belle.

_« Zero...Zero...Pourquoi m'es tu si inaccessibles? Que ce soit en tant qu'humain ou en tant que vampire? Ne comprend tu donc pas à quel point...Je t'aime? » _

Il sanglote encore plus avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Même un sang-Pur peut être épuiser après avoir tant pleurer.

Une silhouette blonde aux yeux vert entra dans la chambre du Président et alla s'assoir sur son lit, regardant le jeune Prince dormir les yeux et les joue encore humides. Ichijo avait très mal au cœur, de voir son meilleur ami meurtris à ce point le blesse énormément.

Kaname avait toujours été quelqu'un de sensibles mais il ne le montrais pas. Si il devait aller jusqu'à pleurer, c'est que ses nerfs étais vraiment à bout. Le blond caressa doucement les soyeux cheveux chocolat-noir du garçon au Sang-Pur. Il avait toujours considérer Kaname comme un frè^me maintenant,malgré qu'il est aprit qui il étais vraiment Il savait également depuis longtemps quel sentiments le jeune homme nourrissait pour le hunter et devoir les cacher le faisait souffrir terriblement.

Takuma regarda à nouveau le visage de Kaname endormit, devant tout le monde Kaname aborde un visage froid et responsable .Mais une fois endormit, il étais aussi innocent qu'un chaton et tout aussi fragile . C'était sa, le vrai visage de Kaname. Des trait si fins et doux, un sublime visage,de long cils, des lèvres pleine, un parfum doux, un corps d'Apollon et fin , une peau d'albâtre éclatante de blancheur, un sang aussi exquis que le nectar des dieux.

Franchement, qui pourrais résister à son charme que se soit homme ou femme? Il n'y à que les idiots ou les aveugles qui le pourrait.

Ichijo sort de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier regard désoler au bel endormie.

Après avoir fermer la porte il s'appuya contre le battant et serra les poings de rages.

_Zero Kiryu...Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot...Et toi aussi Kaname...Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de tomber amoureux de ce type ? Enfin tu fait ce que tu veux, comme toujours._

Il appuya sa main contre son visage et la retire aussitôt.

Il part en direction de sa chambres pour allez rejoindre son amant. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_Manoir d'Asheriits Aeriss_

Dans le salon du manoir, le Sang-Pur au yeux d'or fixait la lune d'un air agacer,ou plutot faisait tournoyer son verre de sang d'un aire calme mais c'étais bien ce qui inquiétais ses serviteurs,

Les inconnus en capuches tremblai de peur à l'idée de ce qui pourait leur arriver à l'instand même.

-« Alors? Vous avez le culot de revenir sans avoir accomplit votre mission?

-Maitre c'est que...

-Silence! Votre tache étais simple,m'amenner le jeune Kiryu ici.

-Votre altesse! C'étais justement qce qu'ont étais sur le point de faire,ont avait enfin mis la main dessus quand Suzaryukoro nous à mit des beton dans les roue et... »

La fille du groupe ne put finir sa phrase que l'homme au cheveux d'ébène éclata son verre a vin dans les mains et tourna la tête vers elle,la fixant d'un air menaçant,ses yeux qui furent à présent rouge sang.

-« Je me fiche de vos excuses.A cause de votre incompétence,le clan Kiryu est revenue à la vie. Kaname Kuran étais sur le point de retrouver ses anciens souvenires,et j'ai donc dù intervenir. »

Tous tremblais de peur. Ils savaient que l'homme allait les tuer si ils ouvrait la bouche encore une fois.

Celui ci tourna à nouveau son regard à la fenètre et les carreau se brisent en mille morceau. Il poussa un soupire avant de prononcer :

-« Enfin, c'est peut-être pas plus mal que le jeune Kiryu soit devenu un Sang-Pur. Cela rendra la ceuillette plus interressante et appétissante. »

Il se tourne vers le groupe et leurs parla d'une voix ferme.

-« Je veut bien vous pardonnez pour cette fois,car j'ai encore besoin de vous. Demain soir ,à la pleine lune, le jeune Kiryu devra se rendre au palais du nouveau Senat pour prouver qu'il est bel et bien un Sang-Pur. J'irait faire sa connaissance. Donc je compte sur vous pour me débarrasser des gêneurs qui pourrait éventuellement s'interposer entre lui et -ce bien claires? »

Tous hochèrent la tête avant de prononcer :

-« Nous vous promêttons de ne pas vous décevoir cette fois. »

Le Sang-Pur malveillant sourit sadiquement.

-« Mais je l'espère bien. »

Il tourna son regard dans ciel nocture et il lécha le sang du verre de vin qu'il avait briser,méler avec le sien,pour cause des coupures avec les bouts de verres.

A suivre...

Voilà ^^ la suite je l'avait déjà ecrit deouis un moment. J'espère que sa vous à plus en à bientôt pour la suite^^^. Envoyer moi des reviews pour avoir la suite Kissu.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou mes p'tits lecteur ^^ voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous enfin,jespère._

_Bonne lecture. Et je me répète pour la dernière fois,si il manque des mots,c'est que c'est l'oeuvre de et que j'en suis absolument pour rien._

_Bonne lecture^^_

_Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles Inattendu_

Après s'être laver et habiller, il descendit dans les escalier et retrouve la jeune fille de tout à l'heure en compagnie de deux garçon à peu près du même age que Zero, tout les trois étais assis l'un en face de l'autre sur des canapés luxueux de cuire rouge et au bordure dorée et buvais une délicieuse tisane à la rose servis avec des biscuits secs apporter quelque minutes plus tôt par les servantes-elfes.

Les deux invité étais très beau,ainsi ,bien sur ,que Jessica.L'un des jeunes hommes avait les cheveux roux ondulé et les yeux de jade comme Jessica et l'autre avait des cheveux noir corbeau mis long et lisse, et il avait des yeux bleu-abysse et possédais un regard plutôt froid et distant mais il dégageais une certaine aura de noblesse bien qu'il n'étais qu'un level B .

-« Zero-sama! » S'exclama la vampiresse. « Qu'est ce que vous êtes beau dans ces vêtements! On vous prendrais pour un prince. En même temps, vous en êtes réellement un. »

Le jeune vampire au Sang-Pur se senti flatter, en effet, il étais très séduisant :

Il portais un long et léger manteau de velours de couleur violet-nuit avec des bordures doré. Une chemise blanche avec des manches tout chiffonner et plier comme les anciens nobles de l'époque de Louis XIV, qui cachais par la même occasion une partie des mains de Zero et sur les bord de celles ci étais dessiner des graphismes dorés ressemblant à des ronces.

Il portais aussi au foulard de soie blanche qui tenais son col de chemise comme une cravate qui arrivais au niveau de ses hanche et qui, comme ses manches, avait des graphisme dorés sur les bord. Son pantalon étais ,tout comme son manteau, de couleur violet-nuit et il avait des bottes noirs à bordure d'or qui lui arrivais au genoux.

Il avait attacher un bandage autour de son cou afin de cacher la marque des Kiryus pour le montrer plus tard devant le conseil des anciens.

Cela lui allait à ravit, il avait laisser ses cheveux lâcher. Il ressemblais un peu à Ichiru, vu qu'il avait désormais la même longueur de cheveux que lui.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux, les deux jeunes hommes et Jessica s'inclinait devant lui respectueusement en mettent une main sur leur poitrine, là où se trouvais leur cœur, signe de respect et de fidélité envers leur souverain.

Le Prince des Kiryu se sentais mal à l'aise mais il ne laissait rien transparaitre, il n'avait pas l'habitude à recevoir de tels marques de respects. Mais il faudra qu'il s'y fasse, car désormais, se sera sa nouvelle vie, il devra s'attendre à ce que tout les vampires d'un rang inférieur à celui d'un Sang-Pur s'incline devant lui à chaque fois qu'il passera devant eux.

-« Kiryu-sama » fit la jeune fille après s'être redresser.« Je voulait vous dire que Kurobara-san et Satsuki-kun seront un peu en retard. Vous les croiserez à la receptions. En attandant,laissez moi vous faire les présentations :Ce garçon au cheveux roux s'appelle Eiri Riku. Bien qu'il soit un peu tête en l'air, il possède une capacités incroyable de trouver toutes les information que nous cherchons.

-Ravi de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, Kiryu-sama. » Salua poliment le jeune homme roux.

-« Moi de même. » Zero se sentais étrangement bien ,alors qu'il tapait tranquillement la discute avec un vampire. Un vampire qu'il haissait...Autrefois.

Une voix froide claqua comme un couperet, interrompant les échanges de salutations.

« Eiri-kun, c'est impoli que tu es ce genre de salutations familières avec notre maitre. N'oubli pas où est ta place ainsi que la notre et la sienne. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le détenteur de la voix. Il s'agissait du jeune homme au regard de glaces.

-« Ah oui, ce monsieur sourire, c'est Hiroshi Kyusuke, il peut-être froid et insupportables mais vous pouvez être sur à 100% qu'il vous sera d'une fidélité sans borne. »Répliqua la jeune vampiresse.

-Votre présence m'honore, Maitre Zero. Soyez en sûr, que je serait votre plus fidèle serviteur et que je vous protègerais au péril de ma vie.»

« _De mieux en mieux, voilà que j'ai un garde du corps maintenant. »_ Zero poussa un soupire. Maintenant il ressent en parti ce qu'un Sang-Pur doit endurer.

Ensuite, une voix le sortit de ses penser, il s'agissait d' Arméis.

-« Kiryu-sama, il est temps de partir. Vous ne voudriez pas arriver en retard. Vos baguage sont déjà dans la voiture. »

Le jeune Sang-Pur hocha la tête avant de tâter sa poche pour vérifier s'il avait toujours les pilules d'or que l'enfant lui avait donner. Il ne voudrait pas laisser sa crise lui prendre le dessus une fois arriver. Après qu'il est vérifier, il se dirigea vers la portes suivit de Jessica, Jérémi, et Rémi pour se rendre à l'extérieure du manoir où l'attendais le garçon devant une sorte de limousine.

Il est l'heure de partie, bientôt il fera face à lui après 6 longs mois. Il fera face à Kaname.

_Pendant ce temps,au bureau du directeur, à l'académie Cross..._

-« Tout ceci n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie! Et de très mauvais goût! »

Yagari Toga frappa des mains sur le bureau de Cross, il étais fou de rage.

-« S'il te plait Toga, calme toi... »Répliqua doucement Kaien Cross qui étais pourtant tout aussi choquer que son ami mais qu'il ne laissait rien transparaitre.

- « ME CALMER ? Te rend tu compte de la graviter de la situation? Zero serait à priori un Sang-Pur! Cela ne peut pas êtres vrai!

-Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à le croire,qaund Suzaryukorom'as expliquer tout ça. Je suis donc aller à la Guilde pour en avoir le cœur net et mes doutes étais fonder : Plusieurs livres sur le clan Kiryu les décrit comme étant des Sang-Purs. Ils ont brutalement apparut dans les archive de la bibliothèque des hunter. Mais je voulais une preuve bien plus solide. Une preuve que je ne peut ignorer. La Tablette des Sang-Pur. Je me suis donc rendu à la grotte où se trouvais cette tablette et là je reçut la preuve tangible de mes craintes: Le nom de Zero y étais marquer comme noir sur blanc. »

A ces mots, Yagari se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil des invités. C'est comme si il avait reçut un coup de poignard en plein cœur et qu'ont le lui est ouvert s'en hésitation.

C'était une énorme claque pour lui. Son élève. Son adorable disciple. Celui à qui il avait livrer toute ces connaissances et qu'il avait protéger au point d'y perdre son œil gauche. Celui qu'il considérais comme un fils...Était un de ceux qu'il haïssait et qu'il rêvait d'exterminer de ses mains. Un vampire au Sang-Pur.

-« Décidément, Kaien tu n'as pas de chance. Tu as eu deux lionceau déguiser en agneau à élever. »

Le directeur baissa la tête. Son amant avait raison. Il s'était occuper de deux enfants au Sang-Pur dont l'un il étais au courant mais pour l'autre non. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal, pour lui, ils étais ses précieux enfants. Après avoir pousser un soupire, il regarda son amant dans les yeux.

- « C'est bientôt l'heure de partir Toga...Es tu pret à faire face à Zero? »

Après quelques minutes de silence, le hunter hocha la tête avant de la baisser, résigner.

- « Oui...Murmura -t-il d'une voix triste. Je suis pret. »

Le directeur sourit legèrement ,il s'aproche du borgne et se baisse à sa hauteur avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains.

- « Yagari,sache que je serait toujour là pour toi. Je t'aiderai à faire face à Zero,mais n'oubli pas qu'il est mon fils aussi,même si nous n'avons pas le même sang. Je le considère comme tel. Alors je t'en prit ne fait rien de stupide. Pour moi. »

Le borgne sourit tristement et il répond avec un hochement de tête. L'ancien chasseur sourit et il retire ses lunettes avant de déposer ses lèvres sur cells de son collègue. Le hunter au cheveux noir l'atira davantage à lui et il approfondit le baiser. Il lui ota sa queue de cheval,liberant ses longs et soiyeux cheveux chatain claire et commençait à lui défaire les bouton de sa chemise et d'attaquer à coup de langue,le torse d'albatre du chatain,qui répondit par des gémissement de plaisire.

La nuit promettais d'être longue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Dortoir du pavillon de la Lune..._

Trois léger coup ce firent entendre sur la porte de la chambre du Sang-Pur. Takuma étais préparer et parfumer ainsi que les autres vampires pour partir au palais du Conseil où la soirer avait lieu. Inquiet que son ami d'enfance ne soit pas encore descendu au hall, il voulait vérifié si tout allait bien. Après avoir frapper à la porte il entendit un faible « entrer »de l'autre côté du battant. Il ne se fit pas prier et il entre.

Là, il vois Kaname, habiller d'un smoking noir et d'une chemise rouge(1).Et il étais justement entrain de se vêtir de son long manteau noir quand son ami étais entrer. Bien qu'il semblais aller mieux que la veille, il y avait toujours une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux mis-clos.

Le blond savait que son ami souffrait beaucoup.

-« Alors, kaname? Veut- tu réellement le revoir.?

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix mais en même tant j'ai vraiment envi de le revoir même si cela me fait souffrir.

-Kaname...

-Ne t'en fait pas Ichijo, dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je lui parlerais. Si il me repousse, je le comprendrait.

-« Kaname... »Murmura Ichijo. Après un moment de silence, il releva la tête et dit :« Ne t'en fait pas Kaname, je te soutiendrais comme il faut. J'irais même jusqu'à aller fabriquer un filtre d'amour s'il le faut.

-Heu...Merci mais, tu n'es pas obliger d'en arriver là. »

Les deux garçon se mirent à rire ensuite, Ichijo dit à Kaname qu'il étais tant pour eux de rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte, Kaname le taquine :

-« Oh fait, toi et Shiki, sa va ? »

Le jeune homme senti ses joues prendre feu, il savait de quoi Kaname parlais.

-« Ou-Oui .Très bien même. »Disait le jeune blond. Puis il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Kaname pouffa légèrement de rire, il aimait taquiner Takuma.

Après avoir fermer son manteau, il se dirige vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et son expression redevenu aussitôt mélancolique. Il posa une main sur son carreau délicatement avant de lâcher un murmure soupirant à vous fendre le cœur. Un soupire qui contenait le nom de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

_Zero..._

_O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O_

Zero se trouvais dans le siège arrière de la voiture qui étais conduite par Arméis. Elle se dirigeais vers le palais du Conseil. Bien qu'il étais terriblement tendu, il ne le montrait pas au autres occupant de la voiture:Eiri et Hiroshi étais en face de lui, Jessica à coté de lui et l'enfant sur le siège passager de devant. Après trois longue heure interminable de trajet, l'enfant s'exclame:

-« Nous sommes arriver, Zero-sama »

Ils arrivèrent devant une imposante bâtisse où devant le hall d'entrer, plusieurs limousines et calèches circulait. Zero se senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais il tiens bon malgré qu'il voulait passer inaperçue.

-« Ne vous-en fait pas maitre Zero », lui disait Jessica . « Personne ne vous fera du mal tant qu'on sera là. »

Zero lui fit un magnifique sourire et il la remercie chaleureusement. La jeune fille rougit. Les Sang-Purs sont connut pour être doter d'un charme envoutant et d'une beauté irrésistible , Zero n'échappait pas à la règle.

Une fois la voiture arriver devant le hall, le chauffeur sorti pour ouvrir la porte à son maitre. Tous les vampires devant le hall se retournèrent surpris de voir un elfe comme chauffeur. Ils se demandèrent, qui pouvait bien être le maitre de cette créature de légende. Et lorsque que le propriétaire en sorti, un lourd silence pesait devant l'entrée. Il s'agissait du Sang-Pur Kiryu.

Les vampires étais comme pétrifier, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Ils sentirent clairement que l'aura du jeune homme étais celle d'un Sang-Pur et cela les paralysait.

Quand ils virent les autres occupants de la voitures sortir du véhicule et s'incliner devant le jeune homme, ils en firent de même.

Après avoir passer le hall, ils furent accueilli par un serviteur qui les guidais vers une pièce. Une fois arriver devant celle ci , l'enfant s'exclame:

-Bon je peux vous laissez ici Kiryu sama, il ne faut pas que vous vous montrer tout de suite. Vous le ferez à minuit comme lorsqu'il avait été convenu. Ali-san, Riku-kun, Kyusuke-kun, j'ai besoin de vous. Pourriez vous m'accompagner? Arméis-kun prendra soin de Kiryu sama.

Les trois hochèrent la tête et s'inclinèrent avant de partirent laissant Zero et Arméis seuls.

La pièce étais spacieuse et luxueuse mais moins que la chambre de Zero.l'argenté s'assit sur un grand canaper avant de s'alonger et de fermer les yeux, il avait besoin de repos. Le jeune Sang-Pur au cheveux d'aregnt fut secouer quelque seconde plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard vert foncé de son majordome .

-« Excusez-moi Kiryu sama, désirez vous boire ou manger quelque chose?

Le jeune homme au yeux argenté hocha la tete avant de répondre :

-Oui, s'il te plait, j'ai surtout soif.

-Alors je vais vous apporter une tisane. Quel parfum voulez vous? Fruit rouge? Menthe? Violette?

-Ce que tu m'as préparer la dernière fois. S'il te plait. C'était vraiment délicieux.

-De la tisane de Rose alors? Très bien. Je revient tout de suite. Reposez vous pendant ce temps maitre Kiryu. »

Le jeune elfe quitta la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

Le prince des Kiryu suffoquais et il porta une main à sa gorge. Il avait soif. Très soif. Et il en redoutais la cause. L'effet de la pilule s'estompe.

- _« Si je me souvient bien,l'autre mioche m'avait dit que les effets du médicament s'estompait quand l'élu de mon coeur se trouvait dans les parages. Kaname est donc là. »_

_O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O_

_Pendant ce temps, dans la salle des invités..._

Kaname et sa soeur Yuuki étaients au centre de la salle, discutans avec certains vampires.

Malgré que Yuuki étais l'une des leurs,elle se sentais mal à l'aise. Les autres vampires la regardais comme si ils voulaient la dévorer. La princesse Kuran restais toujour à coté de son frère malgré qu'elle savait qu'aucun vampires ne tenterais quoi que se soit contre elle.

Elle se sentais mal à l'aise à propos d'autre chose. Zero,qui fut pour elle son grand frère adoptif et meilleur ami depuis quatre ans.

Que va t'il dire quand il la veras? Comment se sent il en ce moment ? Ne vas t'il pas tenter quelque chose de stupide comme la dernière fois lorsqu'il l'avait mordu pour la première fois?

-Princesse Yuuki? Tout va bien ?

La brune tourna son regard et elle tombe sur Aido qui semblait profondément inquiet pour elle. La jeune fille lui fait un adorable sourire d'ange,le rassurant que tout allait bien. Il étais gentil Aido, bien que taquineur et véritable gamin par moment. Un peu comme elle.

Elle avait un petit faible pour lui mais ne disait rien. Elle voudrait pas que Kaname lui tombe dessus et elle avait peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partager.

Le prince des Kuran s'arrêta soudain de discuter,les yeux legèrement plisser. Ce qui n'échappa à sa petite soeur.

-« Grand frère? Es-ce que sa va?

-Cette aura...?A qui... Appartient t-elle?

-De quoi tu parles Kaname?

-Excuse moi, Yuuki je dois-m'absenter quelques minutes. Tu veux bien m'attendre ici? Aido,je te la confie.

-Très Kaname. »

Le jeune homme s'excusa auprès des autres invités et il s'éloigna aussitôt de la receptions..

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Zero se demandais comment Kaname allait réagir à sa présence, une chose est sûr, il ressent réellement quelque chose pour le Sang-Pur du clan Kuran. Il est vraiment amoureux du Sang-Pur.

-« Kaname...Que doit-je faire?Que dois-je lui dire? »

Trois coup se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte. Sa doit être Arméis qui revient.

-« Entre, c'est ouvert . »

La porte s'ouvrit et Zero écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'étais pas l'elfe mais plutôt une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir avant minuit au moins. Ces cheveux chocolat-noir mis-longs, ces longs cils, ces yeux couleur bordeaux-chocolats. C'était « _lui »_.

-« Kaname... »Lâcha Zero dans soupire.

-« Zero...Kiryu »

A suivre...

(1)En gros, les même vêtements qu'il portais lorqu'il est allez à la receptions (voir dans les premiers épisodes de vampire knight Gilty)qui avait lieu au sous sol dans un viel immeuble insalubre, là où ils avait découvert Yuuki inconsiente sur le sol.

Alors?^^ Comment c'étais ? PITIEEEEEEE NE ME TUER PAAAAAAAASSS! Je sais ,j'ai couper une scène d'une extrème importance. GOMEN ASAI! ToT. La suite est déjà ecrit mais j'attend des commentaire de votre parts^^ (oui je sais ,je suis sadique) à très vite^^.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà la suite ! Vous l'avez bien mériter! Nan je plaisante. Allez ,bonne lecture!^^_

_Chapitre 7: Unions Par Un Baiser De Sang..._

Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce. Le temps étais comme arrêter. Les deux garçon se fixèrent du regards.

Les yeux des deux princes au Sang-Pur se fixent sans relâche. Améthyste-argenté contre Bordeaux-chocolats. Ils ne savaient pas, l'un comme l'autre, comment réagir vis-à-vis de l'autre. Kiryu regarda le Sang-Pur Kuran attentivement, il n'avait pas changer, en même tant, cela ne faisait que 6 mois :

Ces doux yeux-mis clos et gracieux couleur bordeaux chocolatée, tantôt torrides et tantôt très tendre ;Ses lèvres pleines couleur chair: ses longs mèches de cheveux chocolat- noir qui descendais le long de sa nuque...Sa nuque...Son cou...cette veine... Ce sang...

Soudain Zero sens l'effet du médicament rendre son dernier souffle quand il pensa au sang du garçon qui étais debout en face lui. Une chaleur insupportable montais en lui. Il serra sa chemise au niveau de son cœur et essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Sang-Pur pour garder la couleur de ses yeux intacte. Malgré l'insupportable douleur qui montais en lui, il resta de marbre comme si il étais en parfaite santé sans pour autant ôté sa main de sa poitrine, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'intention du Kuran. Et ce fut également celui ci qui brisa ce silence de mort:

-Kiryu-kun...Est-ce bien toi?

- Qui d'autre veut tu que ce soit ? » l'agressa l'ex hunter. « Si tu pensais à Ichiru , eh bien tu te trompe. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je l'ai... » Il s'arrêta un court instant et il baissa la tête tristement.« Que je l'ai tué... » Lâcha -t-il dans un murmure.

« _Ce n'étais pas vraiment à lui que je pensais mais plutôt à ce garçon qui n'arrêtais pas d'apparaitre dans mes songes. Curieusement je ne fait plus de rêves sur lui c'est derniers temps. »_

Alors c'était donc vrai...Tu es bel et bien un Sang-Pur. Qui l'aurait cru ? »Murmura tristement le Kuran.

-« Que viens tu faire ici et comment m'as tu trouver? » Lui dit sèchement le jeune homme au cheveux de lune, ce qui glaça aussitôt le cœur de Kaname. Zero le détestais toujours? Son cœur se serra et son regard devint mélancolique.

Zero cru rêver les yeux ouvert. Kuran avait un regard triste juste par ce qu'il l'avait parler sèchement? C'est à ne rien comprendre. Aussi vite que son expression mélancolique étais apparu, elle disparut pour faire place à un masque impassibilité, à tel point que le prince des Kiryu se demande si l'expression triste de Kuran n'étais pas un rêve.

-« J'avais senti une aura de Sang-Pur que je n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Je connait tous les Sang-Pur qui existes ainsi que leur clan. J'ai trouver ça suspect et je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi malgré que je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de toi. »Lui répondit posément Kaname. Puis il lui lance un regard étrange ,un regard ...Torride?

-Mais je dois admettre... » Continua Kaname en s'avançant vers Kiryu.

-...Que tu es encore plus séduisant qu'avant. »

Il s'arrête juste à la hauteur du Kiryu et se baissa vers le jeune homme qui l'allonge aussitôt sur le canapé sans que celui ci n'impose la moindre résistance tellement qu'il étais surpris par la remarque du vampire et il plongea ses yeux bordeaux chocolatée dans ceux de l'argenté. Le cœur de Zero battais très fort dans sa poitrine au fur et a mesure que le brun s'avançait vers lui pour que leurs souffles ne fassent plus qu'un .

-« K...Kaname qu'est ce que tu fait?... » disait l'argenté d'une voix hésitante et un peu perdu malgré que cette scène lui semblait étrangement familière.

Le brun lui lance un séduisant sourire de prédateur et se pencha lentement vers l'oreille du garçon et son nez frôla doucement la joue de celui-ci ce qui lui avoya un frisson dans sa nuque.

-« Moi? Mais rien mon cher. Je ne fait juste que d'admirer ton beau visage de Prince de Sang-Pur. Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant, même si tu étais déjà pas mal en humain. » Murmurais sensuellement le Sang-Pur Kuran à l'oreille de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

_« C'est pas vrai! Tout le monde vas s'y mettre ou quoi? ! Dites tout de suite que j'étais hideu au part avant! »_

La position étroite que les deux Sang-Pur avaient le ramenait peu à peu à la réalité.

Le cœur du jeune Prince battais si fortement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il voulait se relever mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. C'est comme si il avait été attacher sur le meuble de cuir bleu-abysse.

-« Arrêtes Kaname...Il ne faut pas... »Gémissait le garçon. Le souffle du vampire brun sur son oreille le grisait et le rendais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

-« N'est pas peur Kiryu, je t'ai dit que je ne te ferait rien. »

Celui serra sa chemise encore plus fort, le cou de Kuran étais si proche , son sang aussi. Il avala sa salive. Son désire de se jeter sur le jeune homme et de le vider de son sang étais si grand qu'il ne remarquais pas que ses yeux commençait à perdre leur éclat mauve-argenté pour faire place à un rouge écarlate. Kaname lui saisit ses deux poignet qui les plaqua de chaque coté de la tête du jeune homme.

-« Dis moi Kiryu-san. As tu but du sang lorsque tu t'ai réveillez en tant que Sang-Pur ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il étais surpris par la question de celui ci. Mieux vaut être prudent et lui cacher la vérité.

-« Oui, j'en ai but...

-Tu mens. »La voix de Kuran étais sec et claqua comme un couperet. Il se releva et fixa Zero droit dans les yeux.

Zero fixa Kaname interloquer. Il avait compris qu'il lui avait menti ?

-« Je sais que tu mens. » Répliqua froidement Kaname. « Sinon tu n'aurais pas soif. Et n'essaie pas de nier car tes yeux te trahisse, ils sont de la couleur du sang. »

Zero baissa les yeux, honteux. Il ne pouvait trouver d'excuse à fournir à Kaname. Il étais tellement plus malin et intelligent qu'il saurait défaire n'importe lequel de ses mensonges. Soudain, tout son corps semblai être parcouru d'une chaleur désagréable qui le brulais de l'intérieur et son souffle se fit plus court. Il fixa le cou blanc du Sang-Pur au cheveux brun et vit une veine palpiter à travers la fine peau du garçon.

Bien que ses poignets étais retenus contre le canapé par le Kuran, il releva doucement sa tête vers le cou du Sang-Pur toujours hypnotiser par la veine palpitante gorger de ce sang tellement désirable et chaud. Il ne pouvais s'empêcher de gémir de désire tellement il étais torturer à l'idée de déchirer cette gorge délicate et de se repaitre de ce sang si exquis...

-« Qu'est ce que tu attends? Vas-y...Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai créer une barrière, aucun vampire ne sentira mon sang »Murmurais le jeune homme brun.

Zero écarquilla les yeux.

-« Je-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Bégayais le Kiryu.

- « Tu es vraiment d'une mauvaise foi. » Soupira Kaname en fermant les yeux exaspérer. Il lâche le poignet gauche de Zero et amena sa main à sa gorge et se trancha la veine que l'argenté convoitais du regard .

Un filet carmin s'écoula et goute alla s'écraser sur la joue du jeune homme.

Sa soif pris le dessus et semblais supplier du regard le Kuran de le laisser boire. Le Sang-Pur brun, ayant deviner les penser de l'argenté, lâcha l'autre main du garçon puis il passa un bras autour de la taille et une main derrière sa tête du nouveau Sang-Pur pour l'attirer à lui comme geste d'invitation. Zero ne se fit pas prier et il lèche le cou succulent du jeune homme brun et fit courir ses canines blanche qui s'était à présent allonger sur le cou offert avant de les faire pénétrer dans la chair tendre du Prince. Le sang étais absolument exquis. On le comparerais au « Nectar des dieux » et Zero but à grosse gorger.

Kanme ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

Se faire mordre par un Sang-Pur étais complètement différent de la morsure d'un level E. La morsure d'un Sang-Pur avait quelque chose de plus...Torride.

Il fit courir ses doigts fin dans la soyeuse chevelure lunaire au reflet d'argent de son bien aimé. Ils étais si doux...

Soudain,une scène apparut dans la mémoire de Zero. Un garçon au long cheveux d'argent buvais le sang d'un autre vampire au cheveux chocolat noir,exactement comme il faisait en ce moment. Se n'étais qu'une hallucination,a moins...que se soit un fragment de souvenirs d'Orphée ? Non,sa faisait plusieurs jour qu'il n'avait plus fait de songes sur lui ou qui que ce soit. Il devait se concentre sur le goût du sang de celui qu'il aimait secrètement.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le jeune garçon aux yeux bordeaux-chocolats resserra son emprise autour de la taille du jeune homme pour ensuite le rallonger délicatement sur le canapé avant de le pousser doucement pour l'écarter de son cou lui arrachant un gémissement frustrer. Le Sang-Pur dévorais du regard son âme sœur . Zero frissonnais et se sentais très gêner par ce regard qui semblais le mettre à nu .

-« Ka...Kaname ? » Questionna l'argenté.

Kaname l'ignora et continuait d'admirer les nouveau changement dans l'apparence de celui qu'il aime. Il étais vraiment magnifique.

Ses cheveux d'argent avait pousser un peu et lui tombais le long de la nuque; Il avait un peu grandi et il mesurais à peu près de la même taille que le brun; Sa peau semblais être plus blanche qu'au part avant; Ses cils étais plus long, plus sexy et ils donnais à ces yeux un certain charme et une séduisance rare; Ses iris étais désormais tiré sur la couleur de l'argent sans pour autant perdre leur reflets mauves; Ses trait étais plus fin et lui donnais un charme irrésistible.

Voici donc la véritable apparence de Zero Kiryu...Un Prince au Sang-Pur. Il étais tellement beau.

Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, Kaname descendit son visage vers celui de Zero jusqu'à ce que leur souffles ne fasse plus qu'un avant de baisser la tête vers le cou de Kiryu.

Son cœur battais à tout rompre.

-« Ka-Kaname qu'est ce que tu fais ? »Paniqua l'argenté.

-« Chut...Détend toi... » Murmura sensuellement le jeune Sang-Pur. Après avoir posé élégamment son index sur les douces lèvre de son bien aimé qu'il caressait tendrement lui arrachant un soupir d'aise. Seigneur, qu'il avait envie de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Mais il décide de laisser ce plaisir pour plus tard.

Il commence à défaire le foulard de soie qui entourais le sublime cou du jeune homme.

Alors qu'il pensais avoir dénuder le cou du jeune homme, il poussa un grognement frustrer et intriguer devant le bandage qui entourais le cou de l'ex humain. Il commença à le défaire et découvre surpris qu'à la place du tatouage des hunter , une argenté en centre d'une croix entourer d'épine mauve s'y trouvais.

Kaname sourit, amuser.

-« Alors, c'est donc ça le symbole de la famille Kiryu... »Fit -il amuser. Il passa sa main sur le cou du garçon et il redessine du doigt le splendide emblème du clan Kiryu.

Zero ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Cette caresse étais douce mais elle étais également si torride, jamais il n'avait ressentie une telle émotion juste par une simple caresse. Kaname se pencha doucement sur le cou du jeune homme, il aperçois une veine gonfler et palpitante sous la peau du garçon au plein milieu du tatouage. Les yeux du jeune brun changèrent de couleur pour faire place à deux reflets rubis et il lécha doucement la veine gorger du meilleur sang qu'il soit.

4 ans il attendais ce moment. Pouvoir enfin goutter le sang du garçon de ses rêves le remplissais d'une immense joie.

-« Ah!...Ka...Kaname!... »S'exclama Zero qui avait compris les intentions du brun.

Kaname ne prêtais pas attention au supplication du jeune homme et pénétra ses canines dans la fine chair tendre du garçon . Le jeune Prince senti une vive douleur au niveau de son cou et laissa échapper un cri de douleur puis il se détendit. Kaname avait vraiment une façon noble de mordre et de boire le sang. C'était tellement...Sensuelle. Rien à voir avec Shizuka lorsqu'elle l'avait mordu. Il n'y avait que douleur et peur chez elle .

Kaname buvait son sang comme si il savourait le plus fin et savoureux nectar qui n'avait pas encore été découvert de nos jour. Son sang étais vraiment délicieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir tellement ce sang étais excellent, bien plus que le sien .

Mais Kaname savait qu'il ne pouvais trop en boire parce que même si ils étais désormais un Sang-Pur, Zero étais encore affaiblie. Kaname se détacha à regret du cou du garçon et il lécha la cicatrice qui se refermais déjà. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de Zero s'attendant à un regard dégouté venant de lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise que le regard de l'argenté n'étais pas emplis de haine mais d'une passion brulante.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendais pas, le Prince des Kiryu se redresse brusquement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en calent ses bras autour du cou du Kuran, pour le rapprocher un peu plus, rendant le baiser plus passionné et il lécha son propre sang sur les lèvre du vampire. Le Prince brun ne se posa pas plus de questions et il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son argenté le plaquant contre lui. Leur langues jouèrent entre elles , se mêlèrent et de démêlèrent ensemble. Kaname passa ses mains sous la chemise de Zero et il caressa les fins muscles savoureux du torse musclé du garçon lui arrachant un gémissement étouffer, tandis que lui, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon brun.

Ils s'écartèrent enfin tous les deux à bout de souffles, les joue rouge et ils se regardèrent tendrement.

-« J'ignorais que tu embrassais si bien Zero. » Fit Kaname taquin.

Le nouveau Sang-Pur rougissait, il n'avait pas l'habitude à de tels compliments.

-Je-Je suis désolé Kuran ,mais je le désirais tellement... »Béguait le jeune homme.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, moi aussi je voulais t'embrasser. Mais sa m'arrange que ce soit toi qui est prit l'initiative car je ne savait pas comment m'y prendre de peur de te blesser. Et je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je t'ai trop fait souffrir. Pardonne moi »

Le jeune rince au cheveux d'argent posa son index sur les lèvres de Kaname et secoua doucement de droite à gauche la tête qu'il baissa ensuite.

- « Non Kaname...C'est toi qui doit me pardonner … C'est moi qui t'ai fait souffrir...!Moi et ma stupide fierté...Je t'ai juger sans te connaître et pour sa je m'en veut... Pardonne moi »

L'ex hunter sanglota en silence. Le Sang-Pur, toucher par la sensibilité de celui qu'il aime, le serre dans ses bras. Zero fut surprit de son geste,mais il se laissa faire. Kaname étais à l'aise par la chaleur du garçon et il étais tout aussi fragile que lui lorsqu'il pleurais. Il étais vraiment adorable.

-« Kaname-san...En réalité,je ne te hait pas du tout. Pas plus que je te déteste ou te méprise...En réalité..Je t'ai toujours admirer...Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Kaname...C'est étrange,mais j'ai l'impression de toujours t'avoir connut...Mais avant,il y à une chose dont je voudrait te faire part. »

Le garçon marqua un tant de pose avant de se jeter à l'eau.

-« Je t'aime... »

Kaname ouvrit grand les yeux par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Zero l'aimait. Il serra son étreinte à tel point que la colonne vertébrale de l'argenté lui faisait souffrir mais il ne disait rien.

-« Si tu savait à quel point j'ai désirer ce moment et combien je t'aime. Je n'en pouvait plus. Peu à peu chaque, jour depuis 4 ans où je t'ai rencontrer pour la première fois, mon cœur se mourrais davantage d'amour pour toi . Mais ta haine envers moi m'empêchais de m'approcher vers toi. Et j'étais tellement en colère contre moi même que le simple fait de te voir rejetais ma rage de moi même sur toi. Je suis heureux de constater que tu éprouves des sentiments magnifique à mon égard. »

-Pardonne moi...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Zero, moi aussi j'ai agit comme un imbécile. Désormais je te promet de ne plus te faire de mal. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il emmena son poignet à sa bouche et il plante ses canines dans sa chair et aspira quelque goute de sang sans pour autans l'avaler et il envoya une penser télépathique ordonnant à Zero de faire la même chose et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Kaname releva délicatement le menton du jeune argenté et l'embrasse langoureusement. Il se firent boire momentanément leurs sang en les mélangent.

C'était un baiser de sang.

Un baiser de deux Prince au Sang-Pur .

Un baiser de vampires.

Ils ne voulaient plus se séparer mais Kaname rompit le baiser avec regrets.

-Voilà mon amour. Désormais, nous sommes marier. Lorsque deux vampires au Sang-Pur s'échange leur sang mutuellement de cette façons ,dans la loi vampirique, ils deviennent aussitôt mari et femme pour la vie.

-Alors sa veut dire que...

-Oui,désormais tu es mon époux et je suis le tiens. Tu m'appartiens tout entier tout comme je t'appartiens. Tu es à moi et à moi seul pour l'éternité. Mais pour l'instant, c'est seulement entre nous. Quand le moment sera venu ,nous pourront nous déclarer.

Il lécha le sang qui s'écoulait le long des lèvres de son amour. Et Zero en fit de même. Alors que Kaname se lève, il fut retenu par la main de son amour qui lui avait saisit instantanément son poignet lorsqu'il s'était lever.

-Je t'en prie, reste...

-Je suis désolé mon ange, mais je doit redescendre . Sinon Yuuki s'inquiètera ainsi que Takuma et les autres .Si je ne suis pas présent tout le monde commenceront à se poser des questions.

Le nouveau Sang-Pur baissa la tête avec regrets. Mais Kaname avait raison. Le garçon brun remis le ruban blanc autour du cou de neige de son amour et il y remis ensuite le foulard de soie. Il essuya les larmes du jeune homme de ses doigts fin et gracieux ,puis il l'examine avec un petit sourire.

-« Tu veut que je te dise?...Ces vêtements...Ils te vont à ravit. Bien mieux que tes vêtements de jeune rebelle »

Le jeune argenté rougi comme une tomate bien mur ce qui fit rire le Prince des vampires. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux d'argent du garçon et il mis gracieusement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-« Je dois partir. On se verra à minuit comme prévu. » Murmurai tendrement le vampire à l'oreille de son mari avant de l'embrasser une troisième fois puis ensuite sur les mèches d'argent du front.

Il se dirige vers la porte puis, il l'a referme derrière lui après avoir jeter un dernier regard à son mari.

Zero porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les caressa tendrement.

_Kaname...Nous sommes désormais réunis ...à nouveau..._

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_Dans un carrosse,lors de la filer d'attente devant l'entrer du palais du nouveau Conseil..._

« ? »

-Maitre Asheriits?

L'homme au yeux doré sourit avant de porter une main à son front.

-On dirait que Kuran m'as prit de vitesse..C'est dommage.

Des fissures apparaisse sur les verre des vitre du carrosse. Montrant qu'il étais à la fois en colère et exciter.

- « Kuran à marier Kiryu avec lui par un mariage de sang. Mais qu'à cela le tienne. Bientôt,le dernier descendant du clan Kiryu ,m'appartiendra,ainsi que le pouvoir « Suprême » »

_A SUIVRE..._

_Voila^^ alors? Sa vous à plut? La suite est déjà écrit,mais vous connaissez la règle . Reviews please^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà mon chapitre suivant ^^. Merci de m'encourager autans! Bonne lecture et continuer de m'envoyer des reviews! Sa m'encourage un max Ah! Et le prochain chapitre sera un lemon. Bonne lecture!_

_Au part avant,petite mise au point de mes personnages ( Attention! J'ai bien dit MES personnages! ) :_

_**Orphée Kiryu** : Prince au Sang-Pur Originel du clan Kiryu, Il étais le meilleur ami et également l'amant de Kaname Kuran,lors de la grande Guerre entre vampire et humains. Il fut également le vampire qui donna naissance aux armes anti-vampire quand il à été dévorer par les hunters._

_**Eurydice Kiryu** : Sœur et fiancée d'Orphée. Elle est celle qui à accomplit le sceau interdit ,faisant de ses descendant des humains,pour accomplir sa vengeance envers les vampires,qui ont massacrer les siens et son fiancée. Elle haïssait Kaname par dessus tout._

_**Suzaryukoro** : Démon de la connaissance absolu, il est celui qui à sceller le pacte avec Eurydice ._

_**Ashriits Aeriss **: Sang-Pur du clan Aeriss,qui protège depuis la nuit des temps,le cercueil de celui qui à détruit le clan Kiryu par le passée. Il fait office de réceptacle pour l'ennemi de Kaname et Zero. _

_**Jessica Ali **: Jeune vampiresse de la classe de l'aristocratie, très gaie et enjouée,elle est la joie de vivre incarner. Ceci dit,ne nous fions pas à son apparence car elle possède une double personnalités et c'est elle également qui à sauver Zero avant sa transformation. Elle à le don de créée des illusion grâce au son de sa flute et elle peut lire les sentiments et les pensée des autres vampires. Elle est également l'élève de Suzaryukoro._

_**Eiri Riku :**Jeune vampire aristocrate,il est la sagesse même. Aussi enjoué que Jessica,il en est pas moins un redoutable combattant,doubler d'un stratège hors pair. Il peut manipuler les souvenirs d'autrui et briser les chaines de mémoires de ses ennemis,pouvant détruire leur capacité mentales._

_**Hiroshi Kyusuke**: Froid et distant,il inspire l'antipathie même(comme Zero XD).Malgré son sale caractère,il reste fidèle à son maitre quoi qu'il arrive ,même si celui ci savait être dans l'erreur. Il maitrise la gravité et l'attraction. Jessica est sa tête de turc favori et ne manque pas une occasion de la rabaisser ou de lui faire la morale._

_Chapitre 8 : Face à face, Absolution et Désir..._

_- « _Quoi ! ? Qu'avez vous dis Suzaryukoro sama ? » S'écria la vampiresse au yeux d'émeraude.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu Jessica, ne me force pas à me répéter.

-Mais enfin c'est impossible! _Il _est mort! Et sa vas faire plusieurs millénaires!

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il étais sûr à 100% qu'il soit ressusciter. Mais pourtant,c'est la seul explication.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire sa ? » Questionna Hiroshi Kyosuke.

-Je n'en suis pas sur,mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose tente de me bloquer dans le rassemblement des souvenirs d'Orphée. Me^me si Zero,réoccuperais une parti de ses souvenirs,il ne pourras les avoir complètement,tant que je n'aurait pas détruits ce qui m'empêche de les compléter. Après tous,c'est moi,qui est supprimer toute traces et souvenirs concernant les Kiryus.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que c'est _Lui,_ qui interfère dans votre concentrations?

-Parce qu'il est le seul être capable de rivaliser avec mes pouvoirs,voir même ,les surpasser.

-Quoi ? Vous surpassez ? Vous, un démon?

-Quoi qu'il en soit,vous devez protéger Kiryu sama,quoi qu'il arrive. Kurobara et Satsuki vont bientôt arriver,du moins je l'espère. Pourvu que mes craintes ne soient pas fonder.

La salle fut plonger dans un lourd silence.

_Dans la chambre de Zero..._

Le majordome-elfe toqua à la porte de la salle où se reposais son souverain avant de rentrer.

-« Maitre Kiryu, désolé d'avoir été si long mais j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à trouver la cuisine.

-Ah, Arméis c'est toi. Sa ne fait rien, je me suis bien reposer.

-Au fait, j'ai croiser le professeur de Ali-sama et il m'annonce que vous devez vite vous préparer car il est tant de descendre à la réception. Maitre Asato va venir vous chercher. »Fit le jeune elfes en déposant son plateau sur la table du salon.

-Très bien.

Le majordome regarda son maitre et semble hésiter de lui demander quelque chose.

-« MMH? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »Fit Zero qui remis correctement sa chemise que son époux avait défait quelques minutes plus tôt avant de partir.

-« Ah!...Euh...Rien. »

Le nouveau Prince haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension, ensuite il remis son manteau violet-nuit à bordures d'orée. Il entendit ensuite qu'on frappais à la porte avant qu'elle s'ouvre. Il s'agissait du Patriarche. Il fixa l'argenté un moment d'un étrange regard , puis, il s'inclina respectueusement avant de prononcer :

-« Kiryu sama, il est tant d'y aller. Tout le monde vous attend. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et il suivi le patriarche.

Des éclats de rire et des discutions joyeuse se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Zero se marrait à l'intérieur de lui pensant au silence de mort qui risque d'y régner dans quelque minutes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Dans la salle..._

Yagari Toga mâchouillait nerveusement sa cigarette et il ne cessait de grogner à longueur de temps. Il n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de revoir son ancien disciple.

Une main se pose tendrement sur son épaule le tirant de ses penser et il fixe Kaien qui le regardais inquiet.

- « Ecoute Toga je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais cela l'est aussi pour tout le monde.

-Cross sensei à raison »Fit une voix qui attire aussitôt l'attention des deux hommes. Devant eux se dressais un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année au cheveux marron.

-« Tu est arriver plus tôt que prévu Kaito. » Fit le Hunter borgne.

- « Je ne voulais manquer pour rien au monde à quoi ressemblais mon kouhai(1) quand il est devenu une de ses immondes créatures qui sont nul d'autre que les Sang-Pur. »

Kaien baissa tristement la tête, Kaito détestais toujours les Sang-Purs. En même tant,il ne peut pas lui reprocher. Son grand frère avait été changer en Level E par un Sang-Pur et il les avait attaquer lui et Zéro quand ils étais tout les deux plus jeunes. Et il à fallut que Kaito le tue pour protéger Zero qui n'avait que 10 ans à l'époque et qui constituait une proie facile. Maintenant, difficile à dire si Kaito regrettais ou pas d'avoir sauver Zero.

Un peu plus loin, Kaname avait rejoint sa sœur et ses amis.

-Enfin! »Soupira la Sang-Pur :-« Où étais tu passés? J'étais inquiète. »S'exclama -t-elle.

-« Désoler Yuuki, mais j'avais d'importante choses à faire. » Répondit calmement Kaname

-« Eh sa ne pouvait pas attendre?

-Non.

-Pfff. Décidément je ne te comprendrais jamais grand frère. »Soupirais la vampiresse.

Minuit sonna et tous les regard furent river sur les marches des escaliers. Asato Ichijo étais descendu pour faire un discours au autres vampires.

Zero étais derrière le mur du couloir qui menait au marches des escaliers et il attendais que le moment pour lui soit venu. Il étais très stresser. L'idée de revoir Yuuki, le directeur, son sensei et son senpai sous son véritable aspect le mettais mal à l'aise. Mais il se calma aussitôt en pensant à Kaname.

Une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien le sorti de ses pensés. C'était la vampiresse Jessica accompagner de ses autres gardes du corps ainsi que de l'enfant et d'Arméis.

-« Kiryu sama vous êtes prêt? Je vous accompagne avec Riku et Kyusuke. »Fit la jeune fille.

Le garçon hocha la tête en signe de réponse et il commence à descendre gracieusement les marches comme un noble Sang-Pur de son rang. C'était étrange,il avait l'impression d'avoir fait sa depuis des générations ou plutôt depuis toujours. C'est comme si il étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Tous avait le souffle couper. Aussi bien les vampires que les hunters. Zero étais d'une rare beauté et on le comparerait avec la beauté de Kaname.

Voici donc un nouveau maitre pour les vampires.

Un nouveau Prince au Sang-Pur.

Yuuki écarquilla les yeux et ne pus empêcher les larmes couler sur ses joues malgré qu'il étais interdit au Sang-Pur de pleurer en public. Mais c'était trop d'émotion pour elle, elle revoit enfin son deuxième grand frère après 6 long mois de séparation , et sous sa véritable apparence. Il étais si beau.

Les vampires de la Nightclass avait le souffle couper. Qui aurait cru que ce charger de discipline insolent et arrogent pouvait avoir tant de noblesse et de beauté et qui plus est, un de leur maitre suprême. Un Sang-Pur.

Les plus choqués d'entre tous furent bien sur les hunters ,surtout Kaien, Yagari et Kaito.

Kaien en pleurerais d'ému tellement son « fiston » étais magnifique. Kaito senti le rouge venir à ses joue et Toga se demande si c'était vraiment Zero le sublime Prince qui descendais gracieusement ses marche de marbre couvert d'un tapis rouge sang.

Il s'arrêta a la dernière marche et toutes les lumières s'éteignent dans la salle.

Zero ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, ses iris d'argent avait disparut pour faire place à deux orbes écarlates.

-« Si je suis venu ici ce soir en votre présence, c'est pour vous prouver que moi, Kiryu Zero, Suis un Prince au Sang-Pur et également le dernier descendent de la prestigieuse ligner des Kiryu. »

A ces mots, il défait son foulard et détacha son ruban. Son tatouage brillait dans la salle obscure d'une couleur lunaire.

A la vu de la marque, Tous les vampires de la salle agenouillèrent devant leur nouveau souverain.

Les lampes se rallument comme par magie. Après sa, les vampires se relevèrent et regardèrent leur nouveau maitre avec de la crainte. Mais le regard tendre et réconfortant de leur nouveau prince les rassurent.

Yagari fut subjuguer. Son disciple avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un Sang-Pur. Cela le faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais Zero étais bien mieux en tant que Prince de Sang-Pur que en hunter. Kaien, lui, ne pouvais s'empêcher de trouver Zero à croquer .

Asato s'avança prêt de leur nouveau maitre et il déclare à l'assemblée :

-« Chers amis de la nuit, maintenant, nous savions sans conteste que Maitre Kiryu Zero est un de nos illustre et prestigieux souverains. Un Prince de Sang-Pur. Nous lui devront fidélité et respect. Adressons nous à lui comme étant un de nos souverains dû à son rang. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Puis la fête reprit là où elle s'était arrêter.

Le jeune homme descendit les marches et se mêla à la foule. Zero étais tenter de rejoindre Kaname mais il savait que cela risquais de réveiller des soupons. Il étais de notoriété publique que lui et Kaname se connaissait déjà et que leur relacions à l'académie Cross n'étais pas très joyeuse.

Il fut suivit plus tard par la vampiresse Jessica . Zero la questionne:

-« Jessica. Dis. De quoi le mioche voulais vous parler à toi et au deux autres? »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcilles avant d'éclater de rire, plier en deux.

-« Ah ah ah! Le « mioche » ? Vous devez certainement parler de maitre Suzaryukoro. Ah ah ah ! Ex...Excusez moi...Mais ...Pffff Ah ah ah! J'imagine bien la tête qu'il fera d'ici. Ah ah ah ah ah!...J'en...J'en est mal au ventre.

-De quoi voulait-il vous parler à toi et au deux autres? »

Soudain, la jeune fille s'arrêta de rire elle devint sérieuse. Zero fut surpris de l'étrange changement du comportement de la jeune fille. Cela lui fit presque froid dans le dos.

-En fait... » Commence t-elle.

« ZEROOOOOOOO! »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait cette voix et il savait à qui elle appartiens. Il tourna la tête et vit son père adoptif, son senpai et son ex professeur s'approcher de lui.

Alors ils sont bel et bien venue.

-« Kiryu sama, vous les connaissez ? » fit la jeune fille.

Zero n'entendais pas ce que la vampiresse disait tellement il étais sous le choc de les voir. Il savait qu'ils seraient là mais il pensais qu'ils ne serait pas venus.

Honteux de se montrer sous son véritable aspect , il tourna la tête, faisant mine de les ignorer et il s'éloigna. Yagari écarquilla les yeux. Il fut choquer du comportement de son ex disciple. Voulant mettre les choses au clair, il marche rapidement et attrapa le bras de Zero, l'obligent à le regardez dans les yeux.

-C'est quoi cette attitude Zero? »Sifflait rageusement Toga « Je ne me souvient pas d'avoir partager mes connaissances avec un poltron. »

-« Maitre...Vous me faite mal...Lâchez moi. »Gémissait l'argenté.

- « Pour que tu t'enfuis? Oh que non, mon bonhomme. Tu ne partira pas avant de m'avoir donnés de bonnes explications à ton attitude.

L'échange avait attirer les regards des autres convives, qui fixent d'un œil mauvais, le hunter qui tenait brutalement et de manière assez familières ,leur nouveau maitre. Ils sentirent que celui ci s'apprêtait à le frapper. Leurs yeux commencèrent à devenir rouges écarlates. Kaname n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et il sentais que ses compatriotes étais sur le point d'attaquer le hunter. Il s'apprêtait à réagir lorsque sa commencerais à tourner au vinaigre.

Kaien ,sentant, que tous cela allait mal finir, supplie son ami de lâcher l'argenté. Mais celui ci l'ignorais totalement tellement il étais en rage contre son ex apprenti. Non, pour lui ce n'étais pas le Zero qu'il connaissait. Il leva son bras et il s'apprêtait à le gifler quand il s'arrête comme si le temps s'était arrêter.

-« Lâchez Kiryu sama immédiatement... » Fit une voix féminine et familière.

Le Prince écarquilla les yeux stupéfait, il s'agissait de Jessica. Mais quelque chose avait changer chez elle.

Ses cheveux long chocolat au lait étais les mêmes ainsi que son visage de poupée de porcelaine. Mais son expression étais différente. Son regard ainsi que son aura avait changer. Ce n'étais plus la charmante et espiègle petite vampiresse qu'il connaissait. Juste un vampire, un vampire , prête à tué tous ceux qui tenterais un geste déplacer envers son maitre et seigneur.

Les doigts de sa main droite étais pointés sur la gorge de sa futur victime. Les ongles de la jeune fille étais long et tranchant comme des lames de rasoir effiler. Son regard vert se changea en un sombre regard rouge sang de tueur.

L'ongle de son majeur étais légèrement enfoncer dans la chair mais pas complètement. Mais il étais suffisamment enfoncer pour faire perler des gouttes de sang, attirant davantage l'attention des autres vampires. Yuuki et les vampires de la Nightclass avait la respirations dans leur poitrine. La tension dans la salle étais clairement pesante. Les hunters ,le président de la guilde ,Kaien Cross et Kaito étais sur leur garde au cas où ils devrait défendre leur compagnon. Kaname étais sur le point d'intervenir quand Zero donna un ordre à la vampiresse :

-« C'est bon Jessica, laisse le. Ce n'est pas un ennemi.

-Mais Kiryu-sama...? Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui. »

La jeune femme ramène sa main contre elle et ses yeux regagnèrent leur sublime couleur de jade. Elle s'incline devant son maitre avant de s'éloigner . Kaien et Kaito poussèrent tout deux un soupir de soulagement. Un peu plus et tous cela aurait fini en bain de sang. Yagari lâcha le bras de son ancien élève et il baissa son autre bras auquel il avait l'intention de gifler celui ci. Son regard étais douloureux. Zero se tourna vers l'assembler :

- « Ces hommes sont des amis à moi du temps où je fut humain et ils le sont encore aujourd'hui. Vous en prendre à eux c'est comme vous en prendre à moi. Le premier d'entre vous qui s'en prendront à eux sera considérer comme mon ennemi. »Fit le jeune Kiryu. Sa voix était calme mais on pouvais y percevoir une certaine menace.

Toute l'assembler fut surpris et effrayer à la fois de la remarque de leur nouveau prince mais il ne disent rien. Ils s'inclinait devant leur maitre et souverain avant de se relever. Ensuite le bal repris son cours comme si de rien n'étais. Yagari sifflait rageusement avant de quitter la salle précipitamment, suivit de Kaien et Kaito.

Zero se retourne et il vit son sensei sortir de la salle de bal. Le jeune Prince baissa les yeux, le cœur lourd. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la désagréable impressions qu'il avait commit une trahison. Plusieurs vampires ne purent s'empêcher de venir lui demander si tout allait bien .

Au loin, la jeune vampiresse au yeux vert étais appuyer sur une des imposante colonnes de la salle de bal, observant son maitre . Elle étais en compagnie de Eiri et Hiroshi.

-« Eh, bien Jessica? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire sa? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. » Fit le rouquin.

-« Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris...Moi même je ne comprend pas...Quand j'ai vu cet homme brutaliser maitre Kiryu, mon sang n'as fit qu'un tour et je me suis laisser emporter...

-Tu doit comprendre une chose, tu as faillis ridiculiser Kiryu-sama et déclencher une guerre sanglante. Suzaryukoro sama est justement irriter contre toi que tu sois intervenue ainsi .Et il souhaiterais te parler justement de sa après la fête. »Fit froidement le garçon au yeux bleu glacier.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, honteuse. Pourrait elle se pardonner son geste?

Zero discuta joyeusement avec les autres vampires. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'un jour il pourrais parler au vampires d'une tout autre façons que celui d'une manière haineuse et méprisante.

Au loin, Kaname observais la scène, le cœur lourd. Il aurait tellement aimer être auprès de lui et de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais cela causerais des soucis au nouveau Prince si leur compatriotes avait vent de leurs nouvelle_« unions ». _Et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaiterais, causer des ennuis à celui qu'il aime.

Soudain, la foule s'écarta peu à peu,ce qui attira l'intention du jeune Sang-Pur Kiryu. Il s'agissait d'un vampire ,a sentir son aura,il s'agissait d'un Sang-Pur et vu la façon dont les vampires s'agenouillait devant eux, ils devait êtres très important.

L'homme étais très séduisait et il semblais avoir entre 18 et 20 ans. Il avait les yeux dorer et il avait les cheveux noir au reflets rouge sang . Il étais vraiment très beau. Zero cru l'avoir déjà vu quelque part,mais il ne se souvient pas d'où étrangement.

Jessica et ses compagnons étais sur le qui-vive et étais prêt à réagir au moindre geste suspect. Une fois en face de Zero , Le Sang-pur le salut respectueusement :

-« Je suis ravit de vous rencontrer Zero Kiryu, mon nom est Ashriits Aeriss . Je suis également un Prince au Sang-Pur.

-Ashriits...Aeriss?

-Oui, je suis vraiment désoler de ce que nos ancêtres ont fait à votre famille, la princesse Eurydice et les siens ont profondément souffert à cause de nous,veillez nous pardonnez à nous tous ici présent(1). » Fit l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-« Eu...Eurydice?

-Oui, c'est ainsi que s'appelait la femme qui avait fait de vous et de vos ancêtres des humains et également des hunters. Je suis vraiment désoler pour ce que nos aïeuls ont fait endurer aux vôtres ancêtres. Je sais que je ne suis pour rien pour ce qui est arriver il y a plusieurs millénaires, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une grande culpabilité. Je vous pris de me pardonner à leurs place. »Le noiraud au reflets rouge se baissa et signe d'imploration pour le pardon

Zero fut toucher par ce les paroles que le jeune homme avait prononcer. Il semblais se sentir profondément coupable. Toucher par la culpabilité du Sang-Pur,le jeune Kiryu lui dit avec un tendre sourire :

-« Vous n'êtes pas responsable de qui est arriver. Vous n'aviez pas à vous sentir coupable.

-Mais...

-Au nom de mes ancêtres et de la princesse Eurydice et Orphée, je vous accorde mon pardon. »

Ton le monde dans la salle furent surpris par les paroles de l'argenté. Un Sang-Pur accordant un pardon pareil aussi facilement relevais de l'extraordinaire.

Ashriits releva les yeux . Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Kiryu lui accordais son pardon. Il se laisse tomber sur un genoux et il prit la main de Zero et il la pose sur son front.

-« Merci...Merci infiniment Kiryu. De m'avoir pardonner.

-Ce-Ce n'est rien... »Fit le Kiryu gêné.

-«Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup...Vous êtes bien celui que je recherche... » Il fit un étrange sourire que personne ne remarque.

Il approcha ses lèvres de la main de Zero et y dépose un baiser. Toute la salle fut en ébullition par ce qu'il se passait. Kaname fut sous le choc et bouillonnait de rage. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang et plusieurs verres de cristal contenant du vin éclatèrent. Kiryu rougissait mais reprenant la contenance de ses esprits, il ôta sa main et la ramène à sa poitrine.

_« Que...Qu'est ce que c'était que sa? C'est étrange...J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène... »_Pensa le jeune homme. « _J'ignore pourquoi mais cet homme mais familier! Sa famille aurait quelque chose à voir avec le passée d'Orphée ?_

Ashriits sourit et il se relève fixant le garçon droit dans les yeux. A ce moment là, Jessica, Riku et Kyusuke apparurent comme par magie et ils se mirent tout les trois devant leur Prince comme pour le protéger. Les trois jeune gens et le Sang-Pur s'affrontèrent du regard.

-« Même si Kiryu sama vous as accorder son pardon, sa ne veut pas pour autant dire que nous allons vous faire confiance. Après tout, vous êtes un Aeriss. Qui s'est ce que vous aviez en tête. »Fit la vampiresse.

Le Sang-Pur aux yeux d'or haussa les épaule,railleur. Il s'incline devant Kiryu avant de murmurer :

-« Veillez pardonner mon geste Kiryu, mais j'étais si heureux que vous m'ayez pardonner que je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'éprouver ma gratitude. Sur ce, je vous laisse »Il s'incline et il parti satisfait.

_« Tout marche comme prévu. Très bientôt, Zero Kiryu et Kaname Kuran seront tout les deux en mon pouvoir. Et la mains de Kiryu est si douce...Il me tarde de l'avoir pour moi seul» _Pensais l'homme, satisfait.

Zero fut rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le tire de ses pensés.

-« Kiryu sama, vous devriez vous reposer. Je me charge de les rassurer sur cet incident. Retourner à votre chambre.

-Suzaryukoro? » S'exclama Zero.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Le jeune homme s'exécute et il se dirige vers la pièce où il étais précédemment.

Il se trouva devant la porte de celle ci. Le battant s'ouvrit brusquement et un bras attrapa celui de Zero et l'entraine dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte.

Le Sang-Pur au cheveux d'argent se retourne brusquement et se mis en position de défense pour faire face à son agresseur qui n'étais qu'autre...

-« Kaname? »S'exclama le Prince.

Celui ne répondit pas. Il semblait en colère malgré que son regard étais rester impassible. Zero sentais que sa allait barder.

Kaname s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-« Kaname...Que... »

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Kaname l'embrasse fougueusement et le serre davantage dans ses bras. Sa langue se mêla à celle de Zero. L'argenté gémit. Puis, ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle.

-« Kaname. Qu'as tu donc mon amour?Tu es si troubler.(2)

-Pardonne moi mon ange. Mais je ne peux plus me retenir. Je te veux ici et maintenant.

-Quoi?...Que..Kaname... »

Le Prince des Kuran pris sa _« princesse »_ dans ces bras façon marié et il se dirigea vers la chambre où il dépose « _sa belle » _sur le lit.

Il fixe d'un regard torride et remplit de désir son amour.

-« Je veux qu'on le fasse...Je t'en supplie, ne me refuse pas.

-Mais Kaname...

-Je t'en prit... »

La voix de Kaname étais tellement suppliante et l'appelait à l'aide. Kaname étais tellement vulnérable dans cet état...Et si...Désirable.

Zero lui dresse un regard doux et un tendre sourire d'ange.

-Oui...Kaname...Faisons le... » Lacha le jeune Sang-Pur dans un murmure.

A suivre...

Quel faux-cul je vous jure ! Il à réussi à m'énerver malgré que c'est moi qui décrit tous ces fait et gestes XD

(2) ARG! Mais qu'es ce qui m'a prit d'écrire un truc pareil a Zero? O'. Mais la tentations étais trop grande voilà que l'écrit en version innocent en plus! Pardonnez moi si vous trouver sa un peu trop roman à l'eau de rose.^^

Alors^^? Comment c'était? Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un lémon ou une scène de sex si vous préférez. Kissu^^ et reviews plise.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ndl Pour les lecteurs**: Bon c'est vrai j'avoue que je les ai un peu trop vite attirer l'un l'autre et la gentillesse de Zero est trop naïve. Mais bon,vu qu'il est la réincarnation d'Orphée,qui étais la douceur même,il faut pas s'étonner. U_U. Tous comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre,je commence à vraiment haïr Ashriits (bon c'est pas le vrai nom du méchant,mais juste de son réceptacle.)Je le trouve vraiment trop Faux-Cul et hypocrite (tout ce que je déteste quoi en gros-_-)Parfois je me dit que je suis trop forte,j'arrive à haïr un de mes personnage. XP_

_**Réponses de Jessi-k94 au lecteurs :**_

_**Rebornx3 ****:Bienvenue au club^^Tu vas trouver sa con ,mais moi aussi je commence à détester royalement Ashriits. Au fait dans ta review,tu l'as bien écrit son nom,il manquai juste le « s » ^^**_

_**Pour ce qui est de Riku(le rouquin) Moi aussi je l'apprécie mais j'ai une préférence pour jess,elle est tellement mimi et petite fille ^^. Et gomen pour la longue attente que tu as endurer pour la confrontation entre Zero et les vampires. ^^Merci de continuez à me soutenir autans,tu n'imagine pas à quel point sa m'encourage pour écrire la suite. **_

_**Licylie : ****Je te comprend que tu soie choquée que j'ai accorder le pardon de Zero trop facilement,mais vu qu'il est la réincarnation d'Orphée,qui étais la bonté même,faut pas s'étonner. Et tu as raison,Ashriits est un bel en*****.Je l'aime vraiment malgré qu'il soit un de mes personnages (c'est drôle mais j'ai l'impression que pas beaucoup l'apprécie celui là. XD)**_

_**Pour ce qui est de Yagari et Zero,je n'ai pas encore réfléchie. Après le chapitre suivant,il faudra attendre un bout de temps l' autre car je ne l'est pas encore écrite. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement^^**_

_Ndl ^0^: Attention, ce chapitre contiens un lemon comme vous les aimez.^^ Ne m'en veillez pas si pour vous il ai pas bien car c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon sans l'aide de quelqu'un. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture^^!_

_Chapitre 9 : Passion de Vampire et Parfum de sang_

Kaname embrassa passionnément son âme sœur. Sa langue jouais avec celle de l'argenté, se mêlant et se démêlant en entament le plus vieux ballet que le monde des âmes sœur est connu. Le garçon gémissait à ce baiser imposant, il n'avait pas l'habitude à de telles baisers. Les bosses naissante dans leurs pantalons les gênent et ils se les frotte l'une contre l'autre leur tirent des gémissement étouffé de plaisir .

Le jeune Noble brun se détacha des lèvres de son amant pour reprendre son souffle , un filet de salive relient leur lèvres. Les joues des deux garçon étais pourpre et brulante. Tout deux désirais de satisfaire son partenaire. Mais Zero étais plus réserver et craintif, car c'était sa première fois et bientôt , il ne sera plus vierge pour toujours.

Il avait un peu peur.

Il se demandais s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il aime Kaname, certes...Mais cela allait un peu vite pour lui.

Soudain, il se donne une claque mental. Il étais un homme bon sang. Il n'es plus un enfant et encore moins une de ses filles vierges et effaroucher. Il as pris une décision et il doit s'y tenir.

-« Kaname..

-Qui as t-il? Tu ne veut plus le faire? »Fit Kaname un peu déçut

-« N-Non ce n'est sa. Je veut le faire ...Mais euh...Comment dire... » bégayait Zero

-« Vas-y mon ange...Dit moi ce qui te gène. » Fit Kaname tendrement

Il ne l'aidais pas beaucoup quand il l'appelle ainsi. Tant pis, il se jeta à l'eau.

-Es-ce que...Tu pourrais y aller doucement ? Car c'est ma première fois tu sais... »Rougissait le jeune Prince

Kaname sourit tendrement et soulager. Son amour étais donc vierge et qu'es-ce qu'il est adorable quand il rougit de cette façon. Et la manière dont il lui avait demander d'y aller doucement .Il est tout simplement irrésistible. Il se penche et il lui donne un léger baiser papillon sur les lèvres pleine et sublime de l'argenté avant de prononcer :

-« Ne t'en fait pas mon ange...C'était justement mon attention. Maintenant détend toi... »Soufflais le Sang-Pur à son oreille dont il mordillais délicatement le lobe après l'avoir lécher.

La voix de Kaname étais si sensuel et envoutante . Zero ne peut s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate bien mur, faisant rire doucement le jeune brun. L'argenté se redresse et ôta ses bottes de velours noir ainsi que son manteau couleur violet nuit. Puis il se rallonges. Kaname sourit et en fit davantage. Résultat, les deux garçon étais en chemises et en pantalon. Kaname n'avait plus que sa chemise rouge sang et son pantalon noir . Et Zero ,sa chemise blanche et son pantalon violet-nuit ainsi que son foulard de soie.

Le Noble Kuran embrasse Zero une nouvelle fois avant descendre son visage vers le cou de Zero tout en caressant le visage du Noble Kiryu du bout de son nez. Zero gémissait à cette douce caresse,

ce contacte le grisait et lui envoyait des frisson de plaisir dans sa colonne vertébral et sa nuque. Zero passa ses mains dans les mèches brunes et soyeuses de son amant et il se surpris de leur douceur incroyable et chaleureuse. Le Kuran arriva au cou de l'argenté qui étais toujours couvert par le col de chemise et qui étais retenu par le foulard de soie blanc.

Kaname eu une idée malicieuse et coquine.

Il effleura le bout de tissu de ses lèvres dont il saisit ensuite avec ses canines et il commence à défaire le nœud délicatement et lentement, faisant grogner de frustration son bel ange, qui trouvais cela trop long à son gout. Après deux longue minute d'attente insupportable, le garçon au yeux bordeaux défit enfin le nœud du foulard de soie qu'il enleva aussitôt.

Il ouvrit le col de Zero en grand et il déposât son nez au creux du cou de Zero et huma avec délice le parfum délicat de l'argenté. Celui de la vanille.

-« J'adore ton parfum Kiryu. »Fit Kaname

-« Désoler de te contredire Kaname, mais je n'ai mit aucun parfum. »Fit Zero surprit.

-« Je parlais de TON parfum Zero. Tu veut savoir qu'elle est ton parfum naturel? Il s'agit de la vanille. Le parfum que je préfère. »

Le jeune homme rougit de ce compliment. Décidément , Kaname avait le don de le troubler.

-« Et je suis sûr que ta peau en à également le goût. Je vais d'ailleurs m'empresser de la gouter. » Fit il avec un sourire de prédateur faisant frisonner le garçon.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait . Kaname s'empressa de déposer de délicat baiser sur le cou couleur neige du garçon. Celui ci poussa des soupires de plaisir et il ferma les yeux, tentant de mieux se concentrer sur le contacte que produisait les douces lèvres de Kaname sur sa jugulaire. C'était tellement agréable. Zero se surpris de penser qu'il veuille que le Sang-Pur brun le morde.

Celui ci continuait de déposer des baiser dans le cou appétissant du jeune homme tout en déboutonnant la chemise de soie et il fit courir ses doigts fin et gracieux sur le torse finement musclé et appétissant de son amant. Le Sang-Pur du clan Kiryu soupire de désir, les caresse de son amant étaient si douces et torrides à la fois.

Kaname descendit le long du torse en continuant de poser de brulant baisers et de ses doigts, il titillait les mamelons tendu de plaisir de son amant et les lèches délicatement avant de les mordre , lui arrachant des gémissement de désir de plus en plus fortes. Zero avait très mal dans son pantalon au niveau de son entre jambes et il espérais que Kuran le ôte rapidement .Kaname arrive au pantalon du jeune homme et il en défit la ceinture. Mais au lieu de l'enlever, il fit glisser sa main sous les tissus du pantalon et du boxer de son amant et il caressa de ces doigts, le membre gonfler et gorger de sang de celui ci, lui arrachant un gémissement sonore. Il se sent proche de la libération.

-« Ah!... Ka..Kaname! Pas là...Arrête ...je..Ah!

-Retiens toi mon ange, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Comment peut tu êtres dans cette état alors que je t'ai juste caresser? Tu es décidément trop mignon. »

Après avoir prononcer cette phrase, il ôta les vêtements qui recouvrais les fines et lisse jambes douce et blanches de son amour, libérant ainsi le sexe gonflé de celui-ci.

-« Eh bien. Tu es rempli à craquer très cher. » Fit Kaname amuser.« Sa t'excite à ce point que je te touche de cette manière ? »

Le Sang-Pur pris le membre de l'argenté dans sa main et se mis à le masturber en faisant des vas et viens sur toute la longueur du sexe.

Celui ci gémis et ne pouvais plus se retenir. Il se vida dans la main de Kaname à bout de résistance. Le brun lécha les sécrétion blanche et crémeuse sur sa main et laissa pas une seule goute . Le jeune homme se cabre et il mis ses mains devant ses yeux. Il avait honte . Kuran lui sourit tendrement. Il tenta de lui ôté ses mains mais il tenait et il refuse catégoriquement de les enlever.

-« Allez Zero. Ôte tes mains de tes yeux que je puisse voir ton beau visage. »Fit le Noble Kuran avec un tendre sourire.

Mais le garçon au cheveux d'argent continu de résister. Il hocha la tête négativement de gauche à droite avant de prononcer :

-« Non...

-Qui à t-il ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Il n'y a que moi ici.

-C'est justement parce que c'est toi...Que c'est embarrassant... »Fit la douce voix du jeune Sang-Pur Kiryu fatiguée et pleine de désire.

Le brun eu un léger sourire pervers sur les lèvres avant de prononcer d'une voix sensuel à l'oreille du garçon après avoir mordiller encore une fois le lobe:

-« Alors je vais faire quelque chose de plus embarrassant... »

Kaname baissa la tête jusqu'au membre tendu et il taquine le sommet d'un léger coup de langue faisant grogner son amant ,qui avait aussitôt retirer ses main de ses yeux , et qui furent désormais fermer. Il pris ensuite l'organe en bouche et il suce de haut en bas et léchant la totalité du sexe de son époux.

-« Ah...Kaname...Je...Je vais! Ah!... »Cria le jeune homme.

Il se libère une seconde fois, dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui avala le chaud nectar sans broncher. Il se relève après avoir essuyer sa bouche du liquide blanchâtre et il embrasse son amour fougueusement. Zero n'en pouvais plus. Il étais tout aussi affamé que son amant. Il rompit le baiser pour ensuite faire basculer Kuran qui tombe en arrière et il s'assoit sur son bassin.

L'argenté tenait les bras de son amant de chaque coté de la tête de celui ci , il l'embrasse avant de retirer ses mains des poignets de Kaname, et de défère les boutons de la chemise rouge sang du brun.

Zero fit courir ses doigts fin et gracieux sur le torse blanc crème découvert de son amant tout en déposant ensuite de délicat baiser sur le cou de son époux et il y mit ensuite son nez dans le creux du cou de Kuran dont il huma, tout comme son fiancé à fait avant, le somptueux parfum de Kaname . Il s'agissait du chocolat. C'était tellement délicieux comme parfum. Celui que Kiryu préférais.

Alors que Zero allait s'écarter de son amant, il vit une veine palpiter à travers la peau fine et blanche de celui ci. Ses yeux prirent une teinte grenat et il lécha cette succulente veine tentatrice avant de planté ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cou dont il but le sang à grosse gorgé.

Kaname gémit et grimaça légèrement de douleurs mais il se détendit. La pièce fut désormais envahie du parfum de sang. Ce qui excitais davantage leur sens. Désormais, leur yeux prirent une couleur rouge sang, signe que leurs instincts de vampire se manifestait. Zero se relève et il fixa ses yeux écarlate dans les yeux , qui désormais étais couleur rubis, de Kuran. Celui ci se relève et lui dépose un léger baiser avant de lécher son sang.

Zero ,sans ôter la chemise de Kaname qui étais désormais entrouverte, en profite pour faire courir ses mains sur le torse d'albâtre et savoureux de son partenaire. Savourant les fin muscle de celui ci et il les fit glisser dans le dos fort et lisse. Kaname posa des main sur le torse de neige de l'autre Sang-Pur et il caresse la moindre parcelle de peau si trouvant. Zero descendit ses mains, caressant au passage le ventre plat de son fiancé avant de pousser légèrement Kaname qui ouvrait les yeux d'étonnement.

-« Zero ?

-Chuttttt...Laisse moi faire. » Fit Zero en posant son index sur les douces lèvres de Kaname avec un charmant sourire sur son visage.

Il se baissa à la hauteur de la fermeture éclaire du pantalon noir de son époux. Il prit la braguette entre ses dents et il fit descendre la fermeture jusqu'en bas. Ensuite, il libère le membre dressé de son amant, qui le déjà faisait souffrir depuis un moment. L'argenté attrape le sexe tendu de son amant et il fit des vas et viens sur le membres arrachant des gémissement à Kuran. Il descendit ses lèvres sur le sexe tendu qu'il embrasse doucement avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche sur toute la longueur absorbant la totalité du sexe en creusant les joues .

Le garçon au cheveux chocolat noir gémi et ferma les yeux. Il savoure le moment où son argenté lui donne du plaisir. Dans un cri de plaisir, il se libère dans la bouche de son amant qui avala le chaud nectar avec une légère grimace. Il n'étais habitué à avalé ce « _genre » _de ...chose.

Alors qu'il s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main gauche, Kaname la saisit et la porta à ses lèvre dont il déposait un baisé, faisant rougir son amant. Il leva ensuite ses yeux écarlate dans ceux couleur rubis de l'argenté.

-« Pourquoi as tu fait ça Kaname ?

-Je n'apprécie guère que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient. Toi en particulier. Je ne fait que reprendre mon dû. Cet homme t'as bien embrasser à cette main et à cet endroit n'est ce pas ?Maintenant, laisse toi faire , c'est à ton tour. »

Kaname allonge son amant et il se penche doucement sur son cou , il sent le délicieux parfum vanillé de son amant, il déposât délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou du garçon avant de lécher la veine situer au dessus de la jugulaire . Le jeune Sang-Pur au cheveux d'argent, savant d'avance ce que son amant s'apprêtait à faire, s'agrippe aux épaules de celui ci . Les canines du Noble Kuran s'allongèrent et ils pénètrent la tendre chair du garçon, lui arrachant un cri, qui peut à peu ,fit place à des gémissement de plaisir. Kaname but à grosse gorger ce sang délicieux qui le rendais fou puis il s'écarte.

Le parfum du sang dans la pièce étais devenu plus forte et leurs sens de vampire plus violent. L'instinct prit le dessus.

-« Qu'est-ce qui...Se passe...? Je me sent ...Tout drôle... » Gémissait le jeune argenté.

-« C'est...Notre instinct...Qui prend le dessus... » Soupire Kaname dans le même état que son fiancé.

-« Notre...Instinct?.. »

Pour toute réponse , Le jeune Kuran présenta ses doigts au jeune Kiryu qui comprit de suite le message que le Kuran tente de lui faire passer. Il amena cette succulente main à sa bouche et lécha les doigts en les humidifient aussi bien que possible. Après avoir été certain que ses doigts ont été bien lubrifier, Kaname lui ôta ses doigts et les dirigent vers l'intimité de son amant qu'il massa doucement arrachant des soupires d'aise à son amant.

Il commence par faire pénétrer un doigt, lui arrachant un cri au jeune Prince, puis un deuxième. Il sentit à peine le troisième arriver. Kaname fit des vas et vient avec ses doigts dans l'intimité du jeune homme le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort de désir et d'extase. Il écarta parfois en ciseaux pour bien préparer la prochaine entrer.

-« Ka...Kaname...Prend moi..Ah!

-Tes désires sont des ordres. Mon Jeune Prince. »

Le Prince des Sangs-Purs retira ses doigts de l'antre chaud du garçon et lui écarta doucement les jambes. Il le pénètre doucement .Mais quand il vis le garçon grimacé sous le coup de la douleur et se mordre les lèvres dont un filet de sang s'échappe, il s'arrête le temps de laisser à son amant de s'habituer à la douleur.

-« Ne prépare pas...Continue... » Gémissait « la princesse ».

-« Je ne veut pas te faire mal... » Fit doucement Kaname.

-« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi...Sa va aller »

Le brun sourit et lécha le filin de sang des lèvre de son amour avant de continuer. Il rentre et sort délicatement avant d'arriver au fond . Les glapissement de douleur que Kiryu lâchait prirent peu à peu places à des gémissement de plaisir . Qui devinrent de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que l'autre Sang-Pur rentrais et sortais en lui. Le Prince des Sang-Pur ne pouvais s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment. C'était si bon qu'il laissa échapper des cri de plaisir. Le jeune Kiryu étais si chaud .Si étroit. Si...Rien qu'à lui.

Oui . Zero l'appartenait corps et âmes.

Il étais son âme sœur.

Son promis .

Son amant .

Tout comme « _Lui » _au part avant...Grâce au fragment de souvenir qui lui revenait peu à peu malgré qu'une étrange force semblai l'empêcher d'en apprendre davantage

L'odeur de leur sang embaumait la pièce. Leur instincts de vampire ainsi que le parfum du sang frais excitait leur sens.

Ses coups de butoirs redoublèrent de vitesses et de violence .

-« Ka...Kaname! Ah! Je ...Je T'AIME! » S'écria le jeune Prince au cheveux d'argent juste avant de jouir en même temps que son magnifique fiancé dans un cri de jouissance .

Ils s'écroulèrent cote à cote , à bout de souffle et fortement épuiser.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux , toujours de la couleur du sang,avant de s'adresser mutuellement un tendre sourire amoureux. Les deux Princes se redressent sur leur coude avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Le jeune Sang-Pur au cheveux d'argent rompit le baiser délicatement et il amena son poignet à sa bouche et il planta ses canines blanches. Kaname compris le message et il fit de même. Après , Kiryu passa ses bras autour du cou de Kuran et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ils conclurent à nouveau leur lien de sang.

Ils se séparent de nouveau . Zero posa sa tête sur le torse fin et musclé de son amant dont celui ci lui caresse tendrement ces cheveux lunaire.

-« Kaname.

-Hmm?

-Tu as parler d'instincts tout à l'heure. De quoi s'agit t-il? » Demanda le garçon au cheveux d'argent.

Le jeune Sang-Pur brun lui sourit tendrement ,puis, il lui répond :

-« Tu sais. Nous les vampire, somme des créatures qui trouvons notre plaisir dans la luxure et le sang. Le parfum de nos sangs dans l'air et l'exercice que nous avions pratiquer à réveiller nos pulsions de vampires. C'est notre instinct.

-Ah...

-Tu as honte ?

-Étrangement, non. Si j'avais été le Zero d'avant, j'aurais été dégouté. Mais là, je me suis senti étrangement bien. » prononce doucement le nouveau Sang -Pur avant de fermer les yeux.

Le Prince des vampires sourit tendrement à « sa princesse »avant de prononcer :

-« Il est plus de deux heures du matin. La réception se termine au lever du soleil. Tu veut y retourner ? »

Pas de réponse. Curieux, le garçon baissa les yeux vers son fiancé et il remarque que celui ci dormait à point fermer. Leur ébats avait sans doute fortement épuisé l'argenté qui s'était endormie dans les bras de Morphée sans demander son reste.

Kaname fut émue devant ce spectacle.

Zero ressemblais à un ange quand il dormais. Sa douce respiration ,calme et régulière étais pour Kuran, la plus belle des berceuses. Il étais si beau . Si doux . Si tentant.

Dire qu'il a fallut plus de quatre ans pour le dompter et d'une seule nuit pour le séduire et le faire sien.

Kaname regarda le visage de sa _« princesse »_ endormit et il passa sa main dans les mèches soyeuse d'argent, calant un peu plus sa tête contre lui.

Il enlaçait le corps de son amour le collant tout contre lui.

_« Il lui ressemble tellement... »_Pensait Kuran.

Il ferma les yeux avant de prononcer dans son sommeil.

_« Orphée... »_

_A SUIVRE..._

NDT : Enfin!^^ J'ai réussi enfin de terminé ce chapitre qui me donnais pas mal de fils à retordre. Je doit avouer qu'il s'agit de mon premier lemon. J'espère qu'il vous à plus^^.Le suivant mettra plus de temps à venir car je ne l'est pas encore écrit. D'ici là,continuez à m'encourager^^. Arigato. Si vous voulez davantage de lemon, dites le moi.^^ a bientôt^^


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pardon pour mon terriiiiiiiiible retard. Une sa******* de virus s'était installer sur mon pc et il ne cessait pas de beguer et sa a été la galère de tout nettoyer(enfin,surtout pour ma mère lol).**_

_**Voilà la suite comme vous l'attendez mes petits lecteurs^^! Je voulais vous remerciez de m'avoir encouragez comme vous faites,maintenant ,la suite!^^Dans ce nouveau chapitres,ont verra apparaitre Satsuki Sugurashi et Kurobara Mika,les deux autres protecteurs de Zero^^, Zero récupérera une parti de ses souvenirs .**_

_Bonne lecture^^_

_Chapitre 10 : Le Goût de l'Amertume_

_Dans l'antichambre d'Ashriits Aeriss._

L'ennemi de nos deux Sang-Purs préférer se prélassait dans son fauteuil de cuire rouge bordeaux,savourant son vin favoris qu'ont lui avait apporter. Il fit un geste et un de ses serviteur capuche s'agenouille aussitôt devant lui.

-Vous m'avez appeler maitre?

-Rika. J'ai une mission pour toi. Si je me souvient bien, tu possède le pouvoir de prendre n'importe quel apparence ainsi que les pouvoirs. »

-O...Oui...Sa dépend de la personne que je doit prendre l'apparence. Il ne faut pas que se soit un Sang-Pur par contre ou un vampire plus fort que moi. »

Le vampire sourit cruellement.

-Alors je pense que ce travaille sera facile pour toi... »

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Rika et lui murmura quelque phrase à l'oreille. La servante du vampire aux yeux dorées éclata d'un sombre rire néfaste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Jessica s'était éloigner de la réception,honteuse de sa conduite .La jeune fille au regard d'émeraude étais assise contre un arbre,dans le petit bois a coter du palais du Conseil. Elle avait faillit tuer une personne qui étais importante pour son maitre. Le professeur de celui ci lorsqu'il étais humain. Elle avait honte.

Elle entendit soudain un bruits derrière elle. Elle bondit sur pied et se mit en garde après avoir sortit sa flute à illusion. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Elle senti soudain une présence derrière elle mais elle se retourne trop tard.

Un coup violent fut porter à sa tête avec sans doute une armes anti-vampire,mais pas mortellement. Elle tomba sur le sol inconsciente dont la seul chose qu'elle se souvint avant de perdre connaissances,c'était une femme vampire portant une cape sombre avec un sourire carnassier sur se lèvres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Pov Orphée :_

_Je jouais dans mon jardin de rosier,lorsque je t'ai rencontrer. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de 5 ans à l'époque. Eurydice n'étais pas encore née à ce moment là. Enfin,tous sa pour dire que,depuis que j'ai croiser ton regard,je suis irrémédiablement tomber sous ton charme._

_Mon père m'avais dit que le chef du clan Kuran allait venir pour régler quelques affaires à propos de la Guerre entre les hunters et les vampires. La guerre..._

_Ce nom me débectais rien qu'à l'entendre prononcer. J'ai horreur de la violence. Pourquoi devions nous toujours nous entre tuer? Juste parce que nous sommes différent que nous ne pouvions vivre en harmonie?En même tant,mon clan étais craint par les autres clan de Sang-Pur et profondément respecter car nous étions,bien malgré nous,plus puissant qu'eux,à cause de notre pouvoir qu'on se transmet de père en fils. La lumière. Seule le clan Kuran étais au dessus de nous._

_Mon rêve ,étais que vampire et humains,puissent vivre ensemble,en parfaites harmonie. Mais cela restais pour l'instant, qu'une simple utopie éphémère. Nous étions bien trop craint par les humains,et nous le somme encore maintenant._

_Il y avait malgré tout une chose qui me consolais,c'est que notre famille étais pacifique,donc elle ne prenais partie à aucun des deux camps. Humains ou vampires. J'espérais de tous mon cœur que nous le restions ainsi._

_Jusqu'à ce que je croise ta route._

_Depuis lors,ton existence a chambouler la mienne._

_Tu m'as apprit à haïr..._

_Mais également à aimer..._

_Kaname Kuran..._

_Je jouais tranquillement dans le jardin ,comme je le faisait si souvent et je m'apprêtais à cueillir une rose d'un blanc pur pour l'offrir à_ _mère. Mais lorsque j'approchais mon doigt de la fleur, une épine transperça la chaire de mon index,dont la couleur écarlate de mon sang tachais la blancheur __de ma peau ainsi que la fleur que je convoitais. Alors que j'allai porter mon doigt blesser à mes lèvres,une voix que je ne connu n'y d'Adam ni d'Ève ,porta mon attention. C'était toi._

_-« Tiens? J'ignorais qu'il y avait un autre enfant ici. Tu ne serait pas par hasard, Orphée Kiryu ? »_

_Mon regard fut tomber sur lui. Il étais si calme et son regard étais serein et doux quoi que,un peu impassible._

_- « O...Oui? » répondis je en bégayant. J'étais vraiment ridicule.« Et toi, tu es ? »_

_-« Je m'appelle Kaname Kuran...Mais, tu es blesser? »S'exclama -t-il soudainement._

_-« Eins ? Oh sa. Je voulais prendre une rose pour ma mère mais je me suis piquer. Ne t'en fait pas, sa va cicatriser tous de … »_

_Soudain,sans que je sache pourquoi,il prit mon doigt blesser et la porta à ses lèvres. Il léchais légèrement les discret filin cramoisi et la coupure disparaissait net. Alors qu'il léchais ma coupure,je laissais échapper un petit gémissement au contacte de sa langue sur ma peau. C'était bizarre comme sensation._

_Je ne dit pas que c'était la première fois qu'on me léchais mes blessures. Ma mère me le faisait parfois et moi même aussi , plus souvent. Mais là,c'était la première fois qu'un étranger me soignais mes blessure ,surtout de cet façon. Lorsque je le regardais me soigner,je put déterminer les trais de son visage. Il étais vraiment beau. Il pouvais se vanter d'être le fils de la famille royal Kuran. Si il étais déjà beau étant enfant. Alors adulte,il sera un véritable anges. Oui, mais un ange noir. _

_Les Kurans sont les ténèbres. _

_Nous,les Kiryus,sommes la lumière._

_Soudains,il se releva vers moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux de ses iris Bordeaux-chocolat. Quel couleur envoutantes. Si bien assorti. Rien en comparaison des miens. Argent-améthyste. Ce n'ai pas ce que je pourrais appeler une couleur tentatrice ._

_-« Voilà,c'est cicatriser. Au fait,je voulait te dire, tu as de très beau yeux. Leur couleurs correspond bien avec ton physique. Et j'aime beaucoup l'éclat gris-violet de tes yeux,ils me font penser à la lune. »_

_Je rougissait. C'est la première fois qu'on me faisait un pareil compliment. Mes parents avait les yeux violet avec de très léger reflet gris. Seul moi avait les yeux parfaitement argenté._

_Il s'assit à coté de moi._

_-« Je...J'ignorais que ton père allait t'emmener avec toi._

_-Pour être franc,moi aussi je pensais ne pas venir. Mais il m'as parler que le clan Kiryu avait un fils de mon âge,c'est a dire toi,j'ai tout de suite voulu faire ta connaissance._

_-Moi aussi,mon père m'avais parler que le clan Kuran avait un héritier de mon age._

_-Ont dirait que nos parents voulait à tous prit nous faire rencontrer. Tu trouves pas?_

_-Oui. Je croit aussi._

_Kaname se lève et il s'accroupit à ma hauteur. Il me fixes droit dans les yeux de ses iris brun-bordeaux._

_-Dans ce cas,si nous devenons amis ?_

_-Q...Quoi? Tu veut dire...Toi et moi?_

_-Bas oui, qui d'autre veut tu que ce soit ?Tu ne veut pas ?_

_-C'est que...c'est un peu nouveau. La plupart des enfants vampires me craignent,et s'adresse à moi plus comme leurs souverain suprême qu'un ami. Plusieurs fois il m'est venu à l'idée de leurs parler,mais j'y renonçait. J'avais peur de les effrayer plus qu'autres chose._

_-Oh,si ce n'est que sa,tu n'est pas le seul. Moi aussi ont me craignais beaucoup,mais quand je leur est proposer qu'ont deviennent amis,ont s'est tous de suite super bien entendu. Je ne voit pas pourquoi TOI, tu serais différent._

_-C'est parce que JE suis différents. »_

_Kaname poussa un soupire et il se lève avant de se retourner,dos à moi._

_-« Je vois,ton problème,ce n'est pas que tu sois différent mais c'est que tu manque totalement de confiance en toi. Tu n'as pas idée de ta valeur. Tu est polie, gentil ,aimable, et par dessus tout,mignon. Ce sont le premiers impressions que tu m'as fait. »_

_Je rougit à ses paroles. Inutile de dire que j'étais très timide étant enfant._

_-« Que dirais tu que te te présente mes amis demain ? Je pourrait m'arranger avec mon père pour que je dorme chez toi cette nuit. Sinon,je viendrait te voir._

_-C'est que... euh...Bon d'accord. Puisse que c'est proposer si gentiment._

_-Super. Tu vient? Ont vas jouer au échecs. Mais je préfère t'avertir,je suis très fort. _

_-Moi aussi je suis très fort. Ne vient pas te plaindre si tu perds. »_

_Il se mit à rire et moi aussi sur le coup. J'ignorais à quel point c'était agréable d'avoir un mis. Je me mit debout et je le guidais jusqu'à ma chambre._

_-« Oh fait,comment m'as tu trouver?_

_-J'étais à ta recherches quand j'ai senti une très légère odeur de sang très alléchante. Il faut dire que ton sang à un parfum vraiment délicieux._

_-Ah...Euh...Merci._

_-C'est mignon,tu devient tout rouge._

_-Qu...Quoi? Mais pas du tout!..._

_-Les rougeur de ta figure font tache sur ton teins laiteux .Ta la peau tellement blanche. Tu grillerait au soleil d'un seul coup si tu ne reste pas à l'ombre._

_-Que...? Quoi? Arrête de te moquer de moi Kaname-san! C'est méchant._

_-Désoler c'est plus fort que moi. T'es tellement mignon que je ne peut n'empêcher de te taquiner. »_

_Parfois,quand Kaname me faisait ce genre de réflexions,je ne pouvais répliquer,parce qu'à chaque fois, il m'avait à tous les coup avec une réplique cinglante._

_Sans que je m'en rende compte,j'étais déjà tomber amoureux de lui. Je ne me suis, malheureusement ,aperçut que trop tard..._

_°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O_

Zero fut réveiller par quelques baisers papillons sur son cou,ce qui lui tira de légers grognement d'agacements,vu qu'il savait qui étais le « responsable » de ces caresses sur sa nuque.

-« Humm...Kaname arrête...Je veut dormir... »

Celui ci rit doucement.

-« Un vampire au Sang-Pur qui dort la nuit,c'est rare,pour ne pas dire inexistant. Ça t'as épuiser à ce point que nous fassions l'amour ? »

Les joue blanc laiteux du prince Kiryu virent au rouge cramoisi. Il se redresse précipitamment rouge comme une tomate.

-« Qu...QUOI? Arrête de te moquer de moi Kaname !

-Excuse moi,mais t'es tellement à croquer que c'est plus fort que moi. » Ria -til.

_« Eins? C'est étrange mais...J'ai une impressions de déjà vu...Mais oui! C'est la phrase que Kaname avait dit à Orphée, étant enfants. Est ce que par hasard...Il me comparerais avec lui? Non,si c'était le cas,il m'aurait appeler Orphée pendant que nous fessions l'amour et non Zero . Non, je m'inquiète trop. »_

Kaname fut surprit de voir Zero ne plus répondre. Il étais curieux de savoir à quoi son mari pensais. Il eu une soudaine idée coquine.

Il prit son époux par l'épaule droite,toujours couvert de sa chemise blanche entrouverte et il le pousse doucement ,l'allongeant sur le matelas et le surplombant.

Le jeune Kiryu écarquilla les yeux surprit et panique doucement.

-Euh...Kaname..Tu n'as pas encore l'intention de...

-Si. Justement... » fit-il avec un léger sourire de prédateur

-Mais sa doit faire longtemps que je dort non? Les autres vampires de la réception vont se poser des questions...

-Ne t'inquiète pas,j'ai déjà averti Aido que je m'absentais un bon moment. Et sa fait seulement une heures que tu dort au fait. J'ai également dresser une barrière psychique. Aucun vampires n'as senti l'odeur de notre sang ni celui de la luxure. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre.

-Que..quand même...

-A moins que tu me dis à quoi tu pensais,j'arrêterais tout de suite.

-Que...C'est du chantage ! »s'exclama l'argenté les joue rouge tomate.

De légers bruits de frappe sur la porte stoppa les deux tourtereau en « pleine conversation. »

Sauver par le gong,se disait le nouveau Sang-Pur. Kaname,quand à lui,étais légèrement irriter.

-« Qui est-ce ? »demanda l'argenté

-« C'est moi,Jessica. Il faut que je vous parle. C'est important. »Fit une douce vois féminine.

-C'est que...

-Eh bien sûr,je vous laisse le temps à vous et a Lord Kaname,le temps de vous revêtirent. Mais ,ne soyez pas trop long. »

A ces paroles, les deux garçons sentirent le rouge monter à leurs joues. Il faut croire qu'ils n'ont pas été aussi discret qu'ils le pensaient.

Après avoir remis leurs vêtements,les deux jeune hommes se rendirent dans la pièce centrale,là ou les attendait la jeune vampiresse.

- « Vous avez fait vite,Kiryu sama. »

Le jeune homme s'assit tant bien que mal,gêné. Kaname le rejoint sans pour autans détacher ses yeux de la châtains.

-« Vous êtes le seigneur Sang-Pur Kaname Kuran,n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je suis Jessica Ali,du clan Ali. Je suis également une protectrice du seigneur Kiryu. Mon maitre Suzaryukoro,M'as fait parvenir un message important pour vous. Il vous fais dire qu'il à d'importante chose à régler et que c'est à moi de vous faire parvenir de ce qu'il à à vous dire par mon intermédiaire.

-Je vois. Que veut -il nous dires? »Demanda Zero.

-« je voudrait discuter avec vous deux .Mais...Pas ici.

-Tiens,donc,et pourquoi sa? »S'étonna Kaname.

-Disons que...Les murs ont des oreilles et ce que je souhaiterais vous confier doit être confidentielle. »

Kaname plissa les yeux. Sa voulait dire quoi tout sa? En tout cas,cette fille ne lui inspirait pas du tout ,mais vraiment pas du tout confiance.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_Dans les jardins..._

Yagari fumait dans son coin,bouleverser. Non,ce garçon n'étais Zero. Il lui ressemblait mais ce n'étais pas lui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le Zero qu'il avait connu n'existais plus. Il n'avait pas su protéger son disciple.

Bon,Zero n'étais plus un enfant mais,Il restais malgré tout son disciple. Mais non.

Il n'as pas été foutu de protéger son élève contre le charme des Sang-Purs!

Il mâchouillait nerveusement sa cigarette, quand la voix de son amant le tira des ses penser négatives.

-Yagari...

-Ah...Kaien. »Il tourna la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de son amant.« Je suis vraiment désoler. Je n'ai pas put me contrôler. Ce garçon...Il avait le même visage que Zero,mais...Ce n'étais pas mon disciple...Pour moi...Ce n'étais pas Zero...C'était juste un de ses immondes suceurs de sang qui avait seulement son apparence.

-Yagari...Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi mais il faut que tu comprennes que... »

Le borgne lui lança un regard froid puis il prend violemment Kaien par le col.

-Comment sa tu sais que c'est très dur pour moi? Tu comprend rien du tout! Comment réagirais tu si tu apprends que l'enfant dont tu t'occupe fait parti en fait des être que tu hais de toute ton âme! »

L'ex hunter regarda son ami dans les yeux quelque peu,effarer par la colère de son collègue. Quand celui se rendit compte,il baissa les yeux.

-Désoler...Je...Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...Je craque... »

Le chasseur se laisse tomber dos contre un arbres,dont il se laisse glisser le long du tronc. Il prit la tête entre ses mains. Une larme d'argent et silencieuse coula le long de sa joue.

-Je n'ai pas su...Je n'ai pas put le protéger! Le protéger de ses monstres à visages humains. Je sais combien il à souffert à cause d'eux. Dire que j'ai en fait...Sauver l'un des leurs au prit de mon œil me dégoutte! J'ai en fait sauver un vampire au Sang-Pur!

-Yagari... »Murmura silencieusement le vampire sans crocs,Kaien Cross.

L'homme à lunettes s'avance vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras,lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les deux Sang-Purs et la jeune fille furent dans le petit bois,loin de l'endroit où se trouvais la réceptions. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans l'air. Ce qui n'échappa à l'odorat de Kaname.

-« Jessica. Où somme nous? Pourquoi voulait tu qu'ont viennent ici? »

La jeune vampiresse se retourne et il souriait sadiquement.

-« Pour vous attirer loin des regards indiscret...Et des gêneurs... »

-Quoi? »

Les deux garçon n'eurent à peine le temps de comprendre qu'un sceau de lumière se trace aussitôt sur le sol. Il furent irrémédiablement vider de leurs force et l'attraction du sceau les attirants tous deux contre le sol. Cependant Zero fut moins soufrant que Kaname.

-« Jessica ! A quoi est-ce que tu joue? Libère nous immédiatement » Gronda le Prince du clan Kiryu.

-« Moi? Mais à rien du tout,Réincarnation d'Orphée Kiryu. J'ai tout simplement reçut l'ordre de mon vénérable Maitre de vous capturé et de vous livrez à lui. »

-« Tu...Tu n'es pas Jessica! Qui es tu? »retorqua L'argenté.

-Vous êtes perspicace mon Prince,mais c'est un peu tard. » fit l'usurpatrice en prenant sa véritable apparence.

Zero écarquilla les yeux et reconnu de suite la cape sombre avec l'étrange symbole de serpent ailé dans le dos.

-TOI! Je te reconnais! Tu étais avec le type qui avait tenter de m'enlever juste avant que je me transforme!

-Eh oui. Cet imbécile de Yuu a vraiment cru pouvoir vous capturé aussi facilement sans prêté attention que vous étiez déjà protéger bel et bien avant votre transformation.

Zero pesta quand il entendit son mari lâcher un glapissement de douleur. Le sceau ne faisait pas qu'absorber les force de Kaname mais il lui envoya une sorte de décharge électrique tout comme tous vampire qui toucherais une arme anti-vampires.

-Ka...Kaname! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Ont dirait qu'il ne supporte pas l'attraction du sceau anti-vampires. Bien qu'il soit un vampire au Sang-Pur extrêmement puissant,il ne peut supporter une telle douleur. Un peu comme si ont plaçait un morceau de métal en fusion dans de l'eau glacé. »Fie-elle en s'approchant de l'argenté et relevant son menton vers elle.

Il la transperçait du regard comme si il voulait la tuer du regard,ce qui la fit sourire.

_« Il à un regards qui me fait frémir de plaisirs. Pas étonnant que Maitre voudrait tellement se l'approprier. »_

« Vous,vous pouvez supporter le sortilège .Car c'est à partir de la chaire et du sang d'Orphée Kiryu que les sortilèges et les armes anti-vampire ont été créer,comme vous êtes son descendant et également sa réincarnation,cela ne vous affecte pas totalement car vous perdez malgré tout vos forces.. »Continua-t-elle.

Kaname ne pouvant plus supporter une telle douleur s'effondra.

-Kaname!

-Comme il à l'air de souffrir. Ce serait mieux si je l'achève tout de suite,Maitre sera également content. »Ricana la femme à capuche en sortant un pieu anti-vampire de sa poche et s'approchant du Kuran. Elle le saisit par le cou.

-Non! ARRETE! Laisse-le tranquille! » S'écria Zero paniquer et ne pouvant toujours pas bouger.

-MEURS! »

Alors que le pieu allait transpercer le cœur de Kaname,la femme poussa un cri strident de douleurs et deux silhouettes sortis de l'ombres de arbres.

L'un deux étais une jeune femme âgé à peu près 18-19ans ,de long cheveux rouge fuchsia en dégrader juste au niveau de ses omoplates et ses yeux mauves et sévère vous transperçait de tout votre être et l'autre un garçon peu plus jeune ,environs 16 ans, malgré son regard mur et vide. Ont dirait qu'il étais aveugle ,des cheveux mis long d'un blanc laiteux dont deux longues mèche encadrais son visage et la frange lui voilait à moitié ses yeux.

-« Vous...Vous êtes qui ordures? »Insulta Rika en tenant sa mains en sang

-Tu n'es pas très polie de nous dires ça. En plus d'être lâche,tu es vulgaires. » fit la jeune fille au cheveux fuschia.

-« Par ailleurs,je trouves que le mot « ordure » te vas mieux à toi qu'as nous. Même si je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles. Mais je suppose que je ne loupe pas grand chose. »fanfaronna l'albinos.

-Je vais vous faire taire! Bande de sales petits insolents! »S'écria Rika,furieuse,en reprenant son arme anti-vampire et s'élancent sur les deux inconnue,qui,réussirent à l'éviter.

Le garçon du duo la fit basculer sur le sol,assit sur dos et lui tordant le dans le lacha un gémissement de douleur.

-C'est étrange...Tu es une vampiresse et pourtant tu maitrise une arme anti-vampire sans difficulter. Tu doit être une hybride. Née d'un hunter et d'un vampire. Voilà pourquoi tu a acquit le pouvoir de te transformer et de manipuler les armes anti-vampires.

-Co...Comment le sais tu? » S'exclama-t-elle.

-Disons que mon sens manquant,la vue,a aiguiser mes autres sens de vampire. Ton aura est celles d'un hunter et d'un vampire également. Maintenant,dis nous ce que tu sais et qui t'envoie.

-Vas te faire voir,je ne dirait...HARGH!

Le jeune homme au regards vide avait une légère irritation dans le regards avec ses sourcilles froncer. Il serra davantage le bras de l'usurpatrice manquant le lui casser.

-Je n'aime pas torturer les faible. Mais tu t'en est prit à notre maitre ainsi que son amant et tu t'es fait par ailleurs,passer pour l'une des notre en prenant son apparences pour les attirer dans un piège grossier. Si il y à bien une chose que je vomi,c'est la lâcheté. Maintenant,crache le morceau et dis nous qui t'envoie et où est notre amie Ali-san.

-Sastuki. Ne la tue pas. Elle nous sera inutiles si tu la tue. »Tenta son associer de le calmer tout en soignant Kaname

-Désoler Mika,mais cette femme m'as énerver pour de puis,lui casser un bras ne vas pas la tuer. »

Alors qu'il allait mettre ses dires à exécution,il fut arrêter pas la voix de son ami,Eiri Riku,qui fut rejoins par Hiroshi Kyusuke,portant Jessica,inconsciente,dans les bras.

-Sugurashi! Arrête! Ne t'en fait pas pour Jessica,elle vas bien. Elle est avec nous. »

Le garçon s'arrêta et il tourna la tête vers la direction où se trouvais la voix de Riku.

-Comment vas-elle ? »Demanda Mika,inquiète.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Rien de bien serieux. Elle a juste une égratignure au crane mais rien de bien méchant. »

Zero se releva péniblement et s'avança vers Mika.

-Comment-vas-t-il?

-Ne vous en fait pas. Il n'as aucune blessure inquiétante. Je vais le soigner.

-Quoi, comme sa? Sans donner de sang.

-Pas besoin. Je possède le don de soigner les blessures faites par les armes anti-vampire sans pour autans donner du sang. Hiroshi-kun,pose Ali-san par terre. Je vais la soigner. »

Quelque minutes plus tard,après que la nouvelle vampiresse ait soigner les deux vampire blesser. Elle se mit devant Zero et s'inclinna.

-Ravie de vous connaître enfin Kiryu-sama. Je suis Mika Kurobara et mon partenaire se prénomme Sugurashi Satsuki. Nous somme désoler pour notre retard,mais nous avions été retenue pour problème familiaux.

-Je vois. »

Le dit Satsuki jeta l'ennemie sur Eiri et lui ordonna de l'interroger de quelque façons.

-Kiryu-sama. »Fit Hiroshi.« Il est tant de rentrer. Arméis à déjà préparer vos affaires et Susaryukoro sama nous attends. Nous devons y aller. Avec le grabuges qu'il y a eu, les invités se posent des questions,il ne faut pas trainer. »

-Mais...Je ne peut pas laisser Kaname...

-Ne vous en faites,je le ramène à sa chambre. Je veillerais sur lui et expliquerais votre absence. Donc je rentrerais un peu tard. »Se dévoua l'albinos.

-Très bien...Pourras tu dire à Kaname que je suis vraiment désoler. »

-Je n'y manquerai pas. »

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Le groupe fut séparer et Zero se redirigea vers la voitures. Il avait malgré tout un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas put voir Yuuki,son maitre et son senpai semblent le haïrent. Il n'as pas put dire au revoir à Kaname car ils ont pratiquement été séparer de force et ce fut également à cause de lui que la vie de Kuran a été mit en danger.

Malgré ce qui c'étais passer à cette soirée...Celà ne lui avait laisser qu'un goût amer.

A suivre...

Ouff! J'ai enfin terminer!pardonnez moi pour mon horribleeeee retard!j'en ai baver et chier pour me trouver une bonne suite (et avec mon pc qui rame et les virus que je choppe!)!

Personnellement je trouve ce chapitre pas terrible comparer au autres. Vous me direz également ce que vous pensez de mes nouveau personnages Satsuki et Mika^^ainsi que de mon nouveau chapitres!

Autres chose,j'ai pas beaucoup reçut de reviews sur mon Lemon. Sa veut dire qu'il est pourrit c'est sa? GOMEN ASAI TOT! Mais c'était mon tout premier lemon! Reviews please si vous voulez la suite^^


	11. Chapter 11

_**Veuillez me pardonner pour cette horrible retard! J'avait attraper une terrible maladie que nous autres écrivains de fan fics craignons et qui a bien faillit m'emporter… lA FLEMME!Et pour couronner le tous, mon Pc avait de gros problème et en avait décider de n'en faire qu'a sa tête! Et puis il étais remplit de virus! J'ai donc dû(enfin ma mère plutôt) supprimer tout les dossier du nets! Il a donc fallut que je réécrive tout depuis le début…! Alors que je n'avait plus qu'une phrase a écrire pour que ce chapitre 11 soit enfin terminer!(GRRR! J'ai les bouleeees) Enfin.. Bonne lecture quand même^^!**_

_**Dis clameur : les perso de Vampire Knight sont pas a moi!(malheureusement ToT )j'ai pourtant supplier Masuri Hino mais elle n'as rien voulut entendre…**_

_**Mes personnages :**_

_**Orphée Kiryu**__ : Prince au Sang-Pur Originel du clan Kiryu, Il étais le meilleur ami et également l'amant de Kaname Kuran, lors de la grande Guerre entre vampire et humains. Il fut également le vampire qui donna naissance aux armes anti-vampire quand il à été dévorer par les hunters._

_**Eurydice Kiryu**__ : Sœur et fiancée d'Orphée. Elle est celle qui à accomplit le sceau interdit ,faisant de ses descendant des humains, pour accomplir sa vengeance envers les vampires, qui ont massacrer les siens et son fiancée. Elle haïssait Kaname par dessus tout._

_**Suzaryukoro**__ : Démon de la connaissance absolu, il est celui qui à sceller le pacte avec Eurydice ._

_**Ashriits Aeriss **__: Sang-Pur du clan Aeriss, qui protège depuis la nuit des temps, le cercueil de celui qui à détruit le clan Kiryu par le passée. Il fait office de réceptacle pour l'ennemi de Kaname et Zero. _

_**Jessica Ali **__: Jeune vampiresse de la classe de l'aristocratie, très gaie et enjouée, elle est la joie de vivre incarner. Ceci dit, ne nous fions pas à son apparence car elle possède une double personnalités et c'est elle également qui à sauver Zero avant sa transformation. Elle à le don de créée des illusion grâce au son de sa flûte et elle peut lire les sentiments et les pensée des autres vampires. Elle est également l'élève de Suzaryukoro._

_**Eiri Riku :**__Jeune vampire aristocrate, il est la sagesse même. Aussi enjoué que Jessica,il en est pas moins un redoutable combattant, doubler d'un stratège hors pair. Il peut manipuler les souvenirs d'autrui et briser les chaînes de mémoires de ses ennemis ,pouvant détruire leur capacité mentales._

_**Hiroshi Kyusuke**__: Froid et distant, il inspire l'antipathie même(comme Zero XD).Malgré son sale caractère, il reste fidèle à son maître quoi qu'il arrive ,même si celui ci savait être dans l'erreur. Il maîtrise la gravité et l'attraction. Jessica est sa tête de turc favori et ne manque pas une occasion de la rabaisser ou de lui faire la morale._

_**Kurobara Mika:**__ On se sait pas grand chose sur elle, hormis qu'elle est la partenaire de combat ainsi que de mission de Satsuki Sugurashi, Elle est également la seul vampiresse existant a savoir soigner des blessures causer par des armes anti-vampires, Assez mystérieuse et parlant peu, elle semblent avoir des sentiments pour Satsuki, même si elle dit qu'elle le considèrent seulement comme son petit frère._

_**Satsuki Sugurashi : **__C'ets un jeune vampire de la classe Aristocratiques assez mystérieux…Peut être même le plus mystérieux de tous..!Il est non seulement le plus jeune mais possèdent aussi une chose que aucun de ses collègues vampire n'ont…Il est aveugle de naissances! Mais cela ne semblent pas le déranger, au contraire! Grâce a son « infirmité » il peut déceler des chose que me^me les plus expérimenter des vampire ne pourrait découvrire, a coter de lui, niveau stratégie, Eiri peut aller se coucher. Ils semblent nourrire de profond sentiment pour Jessica et il semblent qu'un secret unis ces deux là. Il est également le meilleur ami de Eiri Riku._

_**Chapitre 11 : Remise en question…Et premier Baiser**_

Une fois arriver au manoir, Zero retira son épais manteau de velours et il s'assit sur un de ses nombreux fauteuils de grandes valeur et il réfléchissait a ce qu'il s'étais passer à la réception.

Le voilà marier par le sang, dévoiler sa vraie nature au vampires et aux Hunters, son maître le hair, un sang pure demandant son absolution, s'unire a son promit, se faire agresser par une filles se faisant passer pour Jessica ,l'apparition de ses deux nouveau serviteurs…

On pourra dire qu'il s'en sera passer des choses a cette fête. L'argenté étais épuiser, aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Il s'en veut pour ce qu'il s'étais passer à cette soirée avant qu'il ne parte précipitamment. Kanamé avait été grièvement blesser…

A cause de lui…

Et il a faillit y laisser la vie.

Zero se sentais mal a l'aise. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir ?

Quelqu'un qui haïssait les Kiryu ?

C'est un peu tirer par les cheveux, car les ennemis de la famille Kiryus sont sensé être morts depuis longtemps. Mais alors.. Qui étais cette personnes qui avait voulut l'enlever quand il étais encore humains? Et pour qui?

Le Sang-Pur poussa un énième soupire et il se leva pour aller se doucher et d'enfiler vites fait un pyjama en soie avant de se coucher. Il sombra peu a peu dans les bras sublime du sommeil et s'endormit paisiblement…

…

_-Kaname! Attend moi!_

_Un enfant âgé a peut prêt entre 11 et 12 ans courait dans les bois a la recherches de son ami d'enfances, des cheveux argent mis long lui arrivent en dessous des omoplates, une peau scintillante et éclatante de blancheur et des yeux d'une pureté sans pareils de la couleur de l'argent avec de très légers reflets d'améthyste. Il étais vêtu d'un short et d'un gilet de soie mauves et un adorable nœud de papillons blanc autour de son cou blanc._

_-Par ici!_

_L'enfant sursauta et se retourna vers la direction de la voix et il s'enfonça dans les buissons, il vit son amis accroupit sur le sol dos a lui._

_-Kanamé?_

_Le dit Kanamé se tourna vers lui et porta son index sur ses lèvres, en signe de silences. L'argenté s'exécuta et il demanda :_

_-Kanamé? Pourquoi m'as tu fait venir? Tu avait dit que tu avait quelque chose a me montrer?_

_-Oui… Tien regarde…_

_Le jeune enfant au yeux argentés haussa un sourcilles quand il vit son amis se décaler et il se surpris d'entendre des miaulements._

_Curieux, il s'approcha de plus en plus et il découvrit avec une surprise non feintes des chaton dans un carton._

_-Woaaah! Ils sont trop mignons! S'exclama l'enfant avec une joie non dissimuler._

_-Je les aient trouver il y a deux jours. Je ne pouvait les emmener a la maison car j'ai peur que nos serviteurs s'en prenne à eux, à cause de leur soif de sang. Et comme les humains sont prudent en ce moments et bien ils se repaissent du sang de ces pauvres animaux._

_-Quoi? Mais cet horrible! S'exclama l'argenté avec un aire d'écœurement non dissimuler._

_-Oui.. C'est horribles.. Ils s'en prennent a ces pauvres bêtes qui n'ont rien fait…Fit le petit brun en prenant l'une des adorable petite peluche vivantes dans le carton et lui caressa le ventre ._

_Le petit chaton ronronne de contentement et poussa un petit miaulement._

_-Woah! Vraiment trop mignon! Dis je peut le prendre?_

_-Je ne sais pas .. Tu sais, ils sont un peu sauvage, moi il ne me griffes pas parce que je les ai quelque peu apprivoiser en leur apportant de la nourritures et ils me laissent les approcher et toucher._

_-Allez, s'il te plait Kanamé! Insista l'ami du petit Sang-Pur avec un petit aire de yeux tristounet du Chat botter._

_Le jeune Kuran poussa un soupire et fini par ce résigner, il ne pouvait rien refuser a son meilleur ami, surtout quand il faisait cette petite bouille d'enfant martyre._

_-Bon… Très bien, mais ne vas pas te plaindre après. _

_Il lui passa l'adorable petite boule de poil que celui ci le prit avec joie et un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

_-Il est vraiment adorable! Je croit que je vais les emmener avec moi, il n'y a pas de risque car mes serviteur à moi sont des elfes, ils ne risquent rien._

_Mais soudain, le chaton griffa le doigt du garçon ,qui sous la surprise, lâcha le bébé félin qui se réfugie avec ses frère et sœur dans le craton._

_-Orphée! Sa va?_

_-O..Oui… sa va.. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure._

_-Tss..Je t'avait prévenu pourtant… Donne moi ta main._

_-Eins? Mais... Kaname, sa va ce cicatriser tout seul.. Laisse!_

_Mais le petit Kuran ne voulut rien entendre et saisit avec douceur le doigt du petit Kiryus et la porta a ses lèvres et il en lécha la plaie. Orphée gémi a cette petite langue qui chatouillait son doigt et restait plus longtemps que la normale sur la blessure._

_-K…Kanamé.. C…C'Est bon…Tu peut arrêter…_

_Il lâcha un petit cri quand il sentit les canines de Kanamé écorcher son doigts et absorbant un peu plus de son sang._

_-Kanamé..c..ce n'est pas bien.. Ce que tu ait.. Arrête…_

_Le petit Sang-Pur se crispa et il retira ses petit crocs de la chaire tendre et douce du garçonnet._

_-D…Désoler Orphée…Mais ton sang.. Ets si délicieux… je n'ais pas pu m'en empêcher . Pardon…_

_Le petit argenté secoua la tête de gauche a droite et sourit._

_-Ce n'est pas grave Kanamé. J'ai juste été surpris. Et puis…je doit avouer.. Que ce n'est pas désagréable .. De sentire quelqu'un boire son sang.. Si c'est aussi doucement que toi…_

_Kanamé rougie et détourna les yeux. Un lourd silence passa entre les deux amis, puis soudain…Kanamé se plaça devant son ami et lui demanda._

_-Orphée..je voudrait essayer quelque chose avec toi.. Sa fait longtemps que j'en est envie…_

_Orphée haussa un sourcil quand Kanamé posa ses mains sur ses épaule et qu'il ferma les yeux au fur et a mesure qu'il s'avançait vers son ami en lui murmurant de ne pas bouger et que tout va bien se passer. Après une longue minute qui semblait interminable, Le petit Kuran posa ses lèvres sur celle du petit Kiryu qui en écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Kanamé… L'embrassait? Et pas que sa..! C'étais en plus son premier baiser..! _

_Il ne savait pas comment réagire a cela, mais il devait avouer que ce n'étais pas désagréables. il ferma les yeux en soupirent d'aise et il cala ses bras autour du coup de son meilleur ami et approfondit leur baisers. Les deux enfant Sang-Pur en gémire de plaisir et il se séparèrent enfin a bout de souffles. Il se souriaient mutuellement et se serraient l'un et l'autre dans leur bras et ils restèrent ainsi avec pour seul témoin, le silence de la forêt et les petits chatons qui avait été témoin de la scène qui avait mis en marche les tragiques destins de ces deux enfants._

…

Zéro se réveilla soudainement, le cœur battant et les joues en feu. Pour un peu, il aurait l'impression que c'étais LUI et Kanamé qui s'embrassaient étant enfant.

Il soupire et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il voulut se lever pour ouvrire les rideau mais il sentit sa tète plus lourde que d'habitude…Il tâte son lit et il sentit une douceur sans égale presque comme de la laine.. ou plutôt.. Des fils de soies! Des fils?

Zero ramène sa main et il vie avec Stupeur.. Des Fils d'argent? Et il partais de son cranes! Ses cheveux ont repousser pendant la nuit ou quoi? C'est pas une croissances normale surtout des cheveux.

Zero poussa un soupire a fendre l'âme, il faudra qu'il se les recoupes…

**A suivre…**

**Alors? Comment c'étais^^? La suite, au bout de cinq reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Coucou les gens^^ je suis de retours! Voici la suite de cette magnifique fic qui est... Reel Origine!Et pardonner moi de cette horrible retard… j'étai chez mes oncles pendant les vacance et j'avais pas de pc... Sniiiif. pauvre de moi… en plus... j'ai mon année de terminale et e doit passer mon cap... en d'autre mots... RÉVISER! ARGHT! Que quelqu'un me passe un revolver! Et en plus… J'ai un gros problème d'inspi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous pardonneras de mon retard. Les chapitre que je posterait prendront du temps, mais il ets sur que je les posterait. Je vous embrasse très fort. Chao^^**_

_**Dis clameur : bon... je commence à en avoir ras le bol de le dire…mais les perso ne sont pas a moi!**_

_**Paring : Kaname X Zéro ..(c'étais vraiment obliger que je le mette?-_-' Oui..? Zut..)**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Les choses se compliquent !**_

Zero s'étirait dans son lit…La nuit étais tomber. Le Sang Pur soupir, a force de dormir le jour, il finissait par s'être habituer à être éveiller la nuit. Il alla vers son balcon et s'étire a nouveau, sa vision de vampire l'aidait a voir comme en plein jour. C'est vraiment fascinant. Toute l'étendu de la foret.. Jusqu'à la chaîne de montagne et des glacier derrière, appartenait a la propriété Kiryu.

Zero repensait a Kaname.

Est ce qu'il vas bien.? Est t'il en sécurité? Ses blessure se sont t'elles refermer?

Tant de question et malheureusement aucune n'as de réponse à lui fournir. Voilà trois jour qu'il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles…Et depuis ce rêve avec Orphée qui se faisait embrasser par Kaname étant enfant , il n'en a plus eu. les chose avançait lentement…Très lentement a son goût.

Quels mystère encore entourait encore sa famille…C'est quoi cette histoire de Sang-Pur de la Lumière? Pourquoi étais t'ils les seuls à pouvoir maîtriser et créer la lumière, alors que la lumière est l'élément ennemi naturel des vampires ? Qui étais t'il réellement...? Pourquoi avoir détruit le clan Kiryu et dans quel but? Qu'est ce qu' Orphée avait vu ce jour là pour le contraindre a être réduit au silence..?

Il poussa un énième soupire et il rejoint sa chambre où deux jeune femme elfes l'attendait

-« Bonsoir seigneur Kiryu. Voulez vous qu'ont vous aides a faire votre toilette? »

Zero soupira…Il n'étais plus un enfant…Il pouvait se laver tout seul. Décidément, c'est dur d'être issu de famille noble.

-« Non merci…Je peut le faire tout seul…Vous pouviez disposer. »

Les servante hochèrent la tête et elles déposèrent un bac a linge et s'inclinèrent avant de sortire.

Le jeune Sang-Pur regarda le bac de vêtement et il le prit et s'engouffre dans la salle de bain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_A la Guilde des hunter…._

Le président de l'association regarda des fiche qu'il venait de recevoir avec attention et une inquiétude, non dissimuler malgré son visage impassible. Il soupire et fit appeler Kaito et Yagari. Les deux hunter rentrèrent dans le bureau quelque instants plus tard.

-« Vous nous aviez fait appeler?

-Oui.. Asseyez vous je vous prit… »

Les deux hunter s'exécutèrent et s'assirent devant leur chefs. Un long silence se fit…Silence qui se rompit quand Yagari se mit a allumer une cigarette.

-« Vous fumez de plus en plus Toga. Avant c'étais trois cigarette par jour mais là c'est cinq.

-Vraiment? J'avait pas fiat attention… »

Un nouveau silence se fit…

-« Est ce parce que vous aviez découvert que votre disciple est un Sang-Pur? »

Au même moment, Toga se crispe et il sera les poings a s'en blanchire les jointure sans pour autan lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-« J'ai vu juste n'est ce pas? »

Kaito regarda le président d'un air agacé. Faut t'il vraiment qu'il se permettent de telle remarque qui, par la même occasion , retourne le couteau dans la plaie?

-« Pourquoi nous aviez vous fiat appeler? »

Le directeur regarda le jeune Takamiya et il soupire.

-« Vous deux... Je sais que vous aviez discuter avec Suzaryukoro. Et qu'il vous a révéler l'endroit ou se trouve désormais, le Sang-pur Kiryu. »

Les deux hunters se regardèrent, puis, Toga soupira.

-« Possible... pourquoi sa?

-Eh bien….il se trouve que nous avion découvert que des meurtres étranges se produisait.

-Des…Des humains? »

Le directeur secoua la tête.

-« Non. Il s'agit en fait de famille de vampire de classe B, des Aristocrates. Et le plus étrange dans tout sa…C'est qu'ils ont été massacrés par des vampires…Pas des hunters. Tenez, regardez, sa. »

Le directeur de la Guilde donna les photo de rapport avec les cas de décès. Les deux hunter froncèrent les sourcilles et prirent les photographies et écarquillèrent les yeux.

-« Vous voyiez ? Il y a d'étranges inscription fait a partire de leur sang sur les mures représentent un Serpent noir ailé.

-Vous..vous aviez une idée de qui représente cette plaisanterie macabres? Et pourquoi?

-Non..pas la ce qui est sur…C'est que cela a un rapport ave le vampire Kiryu Zero…car ces évènement ce sont passer peu a près qu'il est été présenter au palais du Sénat. Je voudrait que vous alliez le chercher et que vous nous l'ameniez ici pour une réunions qui se pourrait capitale…Le Prince Kuran sera là également.

-Il…Il s'est remit de ses blessures? » S'étonna Kaito ,très surprit par ce qui venait d'apprendre

-« Miraculeusement, cela lui a donner a peine trois jour de repos et le voilà debout sans égratignure. A croire qu'il n'as jamais été blesser par une arme anti-vampire. Les Sang-pur m'étonneront toujours autans. » Ria le directeur ironiquement.

-« Pourquoi nous avoir appeler nous justement et pas Kaien Cross ou Suzaryukoro? »

Le Directeur secoua la tête.

-« Si je le savait. Je me serait bien passez de vos service... Malheureusement, Kaien Cross est introuvable et Suzaryukoro aussi. Je n'est donc plus que vous comme éléments.. Voilà donc votre mission... rendez vous au manoir des Kiryu et amenez Zero Kiryu ici.

-Bas, pourquoi ne pas contacter le Senat? »

Le Directeur soupire.

-« Le Sénat nous font pas confiance... et ils savent que plusieurs Hunter ici rêves de tuer Kiryu maintenant qu'ils savent qui il est vraiment. Et donc ils préfèrent de pas nous révéler où il se trouve…Voilà pourquoi je vous charge tout les deux de l'amenez ici… je peut compter sur vous? »

Les deux hunter hochèrent et saluèrent le président de la guilde et sortirent.

Dans les couloire, Yagarie se reprit une cigarette.

-« Sa vas vous tuer Yagari-sensei… Si c'est pas un vampire qui s'en charge avant.

-Tu fait dans l'humour maintenant Kaito? »

Kaito ne répondit pas et continua de regarder son mentor d'un air inquiet.

-« Ne t'en fait pas Kaito… je ne lui ferait rien…Je ne tien pas a briser l'accord de paix entre les vampire et nous. »

Kaito, bien que rassurer par le paroles de son mentor, ne l'étais pas complètement, parce qu'il y a parler et agire aussi. Il espère juste que Yagari saura se retenir devant Zero et qu'il agirait a la première occasion si jamais il ferait un geste offensif a l'égard de Zero…Car désormais, Kiryu est un vampire de Sang-Pur aussi important que Kaname, et que si un hunter levait la main sur lui…Les vampire feront tout pour réclamer son sang en châtiment voir même pire! La Guerre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_A l'académie Cross, Chambre de Kaname, Dortoir de la Night Class…_

Kanamé étais assit devant son bureau, Un jeu d'échec placer devant lui. Il étais plonger dans ses pensées.

Il se remémora les événement de la réception d' il y a 3 jour…

Il se souvient avoir été attaquer par une fille qui se faisait passer pour la servante de Zero…Ensuite, il avait perdu connaissance ,puis plus rien.

A son réveille, trois jour c'étais écouler et il se trouvait dans sa chambre, chez lui. Le premier visage qu'il avait vu étais celui de Yuuki. Même si il aurait préférer voir le visage de Zero, sa lui faisait plaisir de revoir celui de sa petite sœur…Elle lui avait tout raconter sur ce qu'il c'étais passer l'ors de ce fameux soir…

Kanamé soupire a nouveau et regarda a nouveau son jeu d'échec. En ce qui concerne la fille…Elle avait pas dit grand chose. Eiri lui avait bien extrait quelque infos de sa mémoire, mais sans plus…Elle s'est suicider dans sa cellules. Elle avait dérober une arme anti-vampire a son gardien et s'est poignarder le cœur et elle est tomber en poussière, avant que Eiri revienne l'interroger.

Tout ce qu'il avait apprit, c'est qu'elle étais sous les ordres d'un vampire au sang-Pur et que c'est ce même vampire qui lui avait ordonner de les agresser, lui et Kiryu. Mais par la suite, Eiri a décider d'arrêter parce qu'ou sinon, son esprit n'allait pas tenir et elle risquait de perdre la mémoire et par conséquent, perdre les information qui leurs aurait été précieux.

Le Sang Pur se levait de son bureau et il regardait la lumière de la lune. Maintenant qu'ils savent que l'ennemi est un Sang-Pur, ils allaient redoubler de prudence et enquêter sur ceux qui veulent leur pertes…à lui et à Zero.

On frappait soudain à la porte et un serviteur vint déposer une lettre sur le bureau de Kaname, avant de s'incliner et de se retirer.

Kaname fronçait les sourcils et prenait le pli ,il tournait au dos et il fronça davantage les sourcilles, un pli de la Guilde des hunter…Qu'est ce qu'ils lui voulaient?

Il ouvre avec un coupe papier d'argent et lisait :

_« Cher Kaname Kuran…,_

_En dépit des conséquences qui se sont passer lors de la réceptions, nous espérions fort que vous alliez bien et que vous vous remettez vite._

_Cette lettre bien sur ,n'est pas seulement pour prendre de vos nouvelles ou pour vous présenter nos vœux de bon rétablissement, cela vas de soit._

_Non, il s'agit juste d'une importance réunions qui aura lieu a la Guilde des hunters, le 5 mai à 19 h 30 , sur une affaire qui touchera certainement chez vous... Mais aussi chez Kiryu Zéro…_

_Nous comptons sur votre présence, Ainsi que celui du patriarche et le désormais Sang-Pur Zero Kiryu pour cette réunion où vous recevrez de plus ample informations…_

_Nous espérons que Notre message aura retenu toute votre attention et que votre présence nous sera honorer a cette réunions._

_Cordialement_

_Le président de la Guilde des Hunters. »_

Kaname haussa les sourcilles. Une affaire importante? Qui le toucherait lui mais aussi Zero?

Il soupirait. Cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas très bon et il craint que des ennuis encore plus gros leur tomberait dessus dans une période inconnus, mais certes très proches. Il s'avançait vers sa fenêtre et posait sa main sur la parois vitré. Qu'est ce que tout cela veut bien vouloir dire? Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir davantage de ce qui leur étais arriver a lui et Orphée. Soudain, il fut sortit de ses rêverie par des coups légers sur la surface de sa porte e bois

-« Hum..? Entrez. »

Seiren entra dans la pièce et s'incline.

-« Kaname sama? Une visite pour vous… »

Kaname fronça les sourcilles.

-« Qui est ce ?

-Le Directeur et Suzariukoro. »

Si il s'attendait a sa…Une visites du Directeur et du démon serviteur du clan Kiryu ? Alors que personnes n'avait eu de nouvelle d'eux depuis trois jours?

-« Je vais les recevoir, fait les patienter.

-Bien Kaname sama… »

Sur ces mots, La vampiresse referma la porte derrière elle après s'être incliner.

Kaname soupire et regarda la fenêtre a nouveau. Kaien Cross et Suzaryukoro…Ils ont sûrement découvert quelque chose…

Il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le riche hall d'entrer de la night Class.

Kaien étais là…Assit avec le petit garçon qui baladait ses jambe d'avant en arrière tout en buvent son chocolat chaud. A le voir, on ne penserait pas qu'il serait une créature des ténèbres vieille de plusieurs millier d'années.

L'enfant s'arrêtait aussitôt de boire et tournait son regard en haut des escalier du hall.

-« Ah! Kaname-Kun ! Tu as fait vite. »

Kaname tiquait au surnom donner par l'enfant.

« _Kaname-Kun? C'est quoi cette familiarité? Même Ichijo ne m'appelle pas ainsi… »_

Kaien fut sortit de ses penser par la voix de Suzaryukoro.

-Ah! Kaname! On t'attendaient.

-Bonjour directeur »Faisait il en s'asseyant. « Où étiez vous passer depuis tout ce temps? Yagari et moi même nous nous somme beaucoup inquiéter. Quand j'ai reprit connaissance hier et qu'on m'as dit que vous aviez disparut sans laisser de trace, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

-Désolé Kaname-kun…mais on a avait d'importante choses a régler… »

Kaname haussait un sourcil.

-« Quel genres de choses importante? »

Kaien et Suzaryukoro se regardèrent et finissent par soupirer.

-« Nous sommes aller a la recherche de ceux qui en avait après Kiryu sama, mais ont a rien trouver..

-Comment sa?

-Rien. Pas la moindre trace, mais il a autre choses.. .Des cendre pleins le sol, ce qui nous emmènes a la conclusion.. Que celui qui ordonner ces massacre… A fait tuer les tueurs pour les empêcher de parler. »

Kaname serrait les poings. Décidément, il se passait trop de choses bizarre depuis que Zéro a réveiller son sang réel.

Kaname se laissait aller contre son fauteuil.

-« Que pouvions nous faire?

-J'ai prévu que Zero reviennent a l'académie… Mais intégreras la Night Class.. Avec bien sur ses protecteur. Mais je voulait juste avoir ton point de vue, par ce qu'il est de notoriété publique que les protecteur de Zero ne porte pas ceux de leur race dans leur cœur, pour cause de ce qu'il s'est passer il y à bien longtemps. »

Kaname hochait la tête.

-« Oui je voit…

-Je ne pourrait malheureusement pas aller lui parler, j'ai un rapport a faire à la Ghilde et reprendre les rennes de la direction de l'académie. Pourrait tu bien faire sa pour moi?

-Je..je veut bien mais, je ne sais pas ou il habite. Le Sénat m'as refuser ces infos. »

Suzaryukoros soupirait.

-« Pff! Il veulent garder Kiryu sama rien que pour eux! Ils espèrent rentrer dans ses faveur en le protègent et qu'il leur permettent de boirent leurs sang ou vices versa, qu'ils boivent son sang, mais cela n'arriveras pas. Car je le nourrit juste de « Blood Golds » , des tablette de sang fiat a partire de sang d'elfes. C'est un très bon remède quand ont ne peut boire du sang de notre âme sœur quand elle est absente et qu'on a soifs. »

Kaname regardait l'enfant comme s' il venait d'une autre planète. On pouvait réellement faire sa avec du sang d'elfes?

Le gamin posait son bol sur la table et se tourne vers Kaname

-« Je sais où il habite, je pourrait t'y conduire et que tu y aillent porter le message.

-Tu…tu en es sur?

- Bien sur, puisse que je sais ce qu'il y a entre toi et Zero-sama. »

Kaname sentait ses joue prendre une teinte pourpre puis il toussota.

-« Euh.. Hum..! Quand... quand est ce qu'on part?

.

-Le plus tôt possible, pour ainsi dire, maintenant. »

Kaien regardait un moment Suzaryukoro puis il comprenait.

-« Oh je voit. »

Ensuite il se lève et Salua Kaname .

-« Bon..bas sur ceux je vais vous laisser j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, salut Zero Kun pour moi.

-Je n'y manquerait pas directeur. »

Sur ceux, l'ancien hunter quittait les deux jeune gent te sortait du pavillon de la Lune.

Uzaryukoro posait sa tasse et lui faisait un adorable sourire d'ange.

- On y vas?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_Manoir des Kiryus…_

Zero étais dans sa salle de bains, dans la baignoire d'eau chaude et mousseuse, sa longues chevelure d'argent remonter en chignon. Il étais profondément plonger dans ses pensées. Depuis quelque temps déjà…Plus il avançait, plus le mystère autour de sa famille le perturbait. Et ses pouvoirs de Sang-Pur ne semblent ne pas être encore totalement éveiller. Suzaryukoro lui a dit que sa mettrait du temps mais que sa allait pas tarder a venir, que ce n'étais qu'une question de temps pour que son corps s'habitus totalement a ses nouvelles capacités.

Le jeune Sang Pur poussait un soupire à fendre l'âme et se lavait le visage avant de passer la douches dans sa longues chevelure d'argent, qui semblait être désormais un voile tellement ils étaient longs. Là il n'avait pas le temps, mais il se les couperait après.

Il sortait de la baignoire avant de bien se sécher dans son peignoir blanc, quand soudain , il entendait une voix. Mais... Elle n'étais... Pas dans la salle de bain.. Mais dans sa tête et en même tant a l'extérieur…

« _Derrière toi…Dans ton miroir… »_

Il se massait les tempes. Il rêvais ou il commençait a devenir fou. C'est… son miroir! Ou plutôt son reflets…!

Le Sang-Pur argenté s'avançait vers le miroir et il fronçait les sourcilles.. Non…il avait du rêver…il soupire quand il entendait frapper à sa porte. C'étais encore une servante-elfe.

-« Seigneur Kiryu. Des visiteur pour vous. »

Zero fronçait les sourcilles et il disait :

-« Des visiteurs ?

-Il s'agit de Yagari-sama et Takamiya-sama. »

Zero croiyait que son cœur allait se stopper. Yagari et Kaito? Qu'est ce qu'ils venaient faire ici? Il soupirait et il disais à sa servante à travers le battent d'acajou.

- « Je vais les recevoir, fait les patienter dans le hall.

- Bien, Kiryu sama. »

La servante s'inclinait et elle sortait de la chambre de l'argenté. Zero de son coté restait perplexe. Jamais il ne se serait attendit à voir son ancien professeur venir chez lui depuis l'incident de la réception.

Il finissait de se sécher avant de se peigner les cheveux par une servantes qui les nouait en une magnifique queue de cheval et dont deux longue mèche encadrait son visage de porcelaine et il efillait une chemise mauve et un pantalon de soie noire et des bottes sombre avant de commencer a descendre pour recevoir ses hôtes.

Il n'avait pas fait attention que son reflet dans le miroir n'avait pas bouger de sa place. Le reflet se mettait à murmurer en soupirant.

_« Il n'est pas encore prêt…Il ne s'en est même pas compte de mon existence…mon autre ''moi'' »_

_Sur ce, le reflet disparaissait, comme si il n'avait jamais été là._

_A suivre…_

Oui je sais, la suite a été super longue, désoler pour toute cette attente… Mais j'étais vraiment en panne sèche d'inspi et je reconnaît que la fin ce chapitre et assez;.. Spéciale^^ '… vous deviez certainement vous demander qui c'est… pour les intellos, bas je vous dit bravos! Mais pour ce qui n'on pas comprit;. Bas vous le devinerait plus tard^^ aller! Salut! Et laisse moi des Reviews si vous voulez une suite^^

Bisou! Et a bientôt^^


	13. Chapter 13

Note : mes chers lecteurs, j'ai au regrets de vous informer que je vais plus continuer cette fic, pourquoi? parce que je 'en est plus envie, pas emballer, fait trop de fautes d'orthographe et je n'en es vraiment plus envie .pardon sincèrement pour tout. Je vais peut être la continuer au bout d'un moment, je ne promet rien ,mais pendant ce temps, cette fic sera en gros suspenses, indéterminée. Désoler encore

Jessi-k94


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour a tous et a toutes; Tout d'abord,*s'incline plus bas que terre* je vous demande a tous absolument pardon pour vous avoirs fait attendre! J'étais dans un passage délicat et un peu déprimée. Je sais sa prit un très long moment. Enfin, nous n'allions pas parler de mes problèmes personnel, sa ne regarde que moi. J'ai une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncer. Vos commentaires m'on émue ,voire très toucher. Surtout votre désire de connaître la suite de cette fic que j'ai laisser de coté pendant très longtemps. Cela me prouve que certain d'entre vous adore ma fic et je ne doit pas me fier a des commentaires blessants d'autres lecteurs. Nous faisions tous des erreur dans l'écriture, moi la première ,mais je fait sincèrement de mon mieux. Enfin ,pour tout vous dire que :**_

_**SA Y EST ! J'AI DÉCIDER DE CONTINUER LA FIC DE RÉEL ORIGINE^^**_

_**Ceci dit, je ne vais pas poster tout de suite. Je doit relire les chapitres de ma fic pour bien me souvenirs des détails et trouver une suite concluante et qui puisse vous plaire. Je ne vous garantis pas quand je posterait a nouveau. Mais je vous promet que ce ne sera pas longs^^. Merci du fond du cœur surtout a toi Guest pour ces commis que tu m'as envoyer et qui m'on donner un profond courage de vouloir continuer. J'ai été sincèrement émue que ma fic t'ai autans plus. Je vais donc reprendre cet fic et Merci du fond du cœur pour vos encouragements. Merci infiniment et a bientôt pour la suite de ma fic^^.**_


End file.
